


Carnal

by Hobthrush



Category: Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 66,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobthrush/pseuds/Hobthrush
Summary: Elias and Chise struggle to understand each other, and accept themselves as they tentatively approach new territory in their human lessons. Elias longs to be more open and honest, but wonders if his Fae instincts are corrupting his affection for Chise. Chise wants to guide him through these unidentified emotions, but hopes she isn't letting her own needs overshadow her interpretations. Elias has woken from a nightmare to find himself comforted and loved, but his fear and anxiety still have another hand to play.





	1. The Scent of Blood

Elias stirred, senses slowly drifting back into the realms of thought, fragments of a suffocating nebulous dream fading, and falling away.

He had dreamt red dreams, of a dark primal time still elusive to him, but ever present. A time when all was just defined by a hunger, a desperation, sensation without filters of thought or identity. He panted and shook as the dull intoxicating torpor lifted, leaving only the pervading heady aroma, stubbornly lingering.

He jolted upright with a hiss, pushing himself up from where his chin had rested in it’s deep impression in the pillow.

He shook as if to dislodge the phantom miasma, and the fragmentary memories it evoked, body and mind trembling in their grip. Slowly, adjusting to the light he took in the reassuring sight and feel of his room. Their room. The flickering phosphorus points of his eyes leisurely traveled the slumped form of his sleeping mate, anchoring him to the comfort of the present. He leaned in to nuzzle her tussled hair, seeking her warm fresh scent with the lazy huff of his boney muzzle, when his lungs drew in sharper tones of the dreaded waft he’d been seeking relief from. A red metallic, carnal scent. 

 He froze. 

His frantic hands tore back the covers, searching her prone form for harm- Maw wuffling over her clothes hunting for the source of blood that clouded his mind. 

She groaned, reaching out for the absent warmth of the covers so rudely confiscated, and feebly swatting at his warm ticklish attentions. As she rolled he caught a fresh wave of the aroma, and began to note an additional nuance, a gentle musk not found in the acrid bouquet of violent trauma. Realization dawned and his fully conscious mind began to reassert itself as he found himself zeroed in on the gentle slopes of her thighs and belly.

“Elias?”

He jolted upright- smacking his horns painfully into the headboard. The Magus rubbed his head foggily cursing his semi-conscious panic. He should have recognized the obvious cause, if only he’d not been so shaken by the dream, the tremors of which still ran deep to his marrow. 

“Chise! I’m sorry, I thought… you were hurt”

“m-fine” she muttered rubbing at her eyes, barely awake and seemingly oblivious to this invasion of personal space. He heaved a great sigh of relief. Chile rolled to look at him, eyes fluttering open and filled with concern.  “are you alright? you sound…” She took in his enlarged feral form, shivering with shadow and brambles. 

She launched herself into his arms- reaching to ease his face down to her. He buried his muzzle into her embrace, resting the weight of his skull into the crook of her arms. She nuzzled against the flat of his head, his arms gathering her close. 

“Bad…dream” he rumbled. 

She hummed resting her cheek to his crown and snuggling into him “I’ve got you”. 

He purred gently, resonating a deep rumble that tickled through her. She giggled - and blanched as the involuntary muscle twitch sent torrents of molten heat cascading from her core across Elias’s lap. He shivered with the thrill of the heat soaking into his hide. She gasped, face reddening and seemed to be readying herself to pull away in shame. 

He gripped her firmly and held her gaze with the gentle crescent eyes of his smile. He stroked her tense back, fingers curling warmly about her waist “No need for embarrassment my puppy”. 

She sat stock still, mortified but unwilling to pull away abruptly from the still emotionally vulnerable Magus, who exuded comfort and affection for her even as his frame trembled. “I’m sorry Elias, I- I’m…” she stammered as old scars of rejection and anxiety drowned her composure. Her periods had grown incredibly heavy over the last year, and she’d been trying so hard to keep it from her intrusively concerned Fae household.

“You need not concern yourself, this is nothing new to me, I’m adept at handling the cleanup, and the silky always gets the sheets spotless. This isn’t the first time this has happened.” 

Her mouth hung open, but the surprise lifted the dread from her stomach enough to find her voice “Not the first time? but I’ve been so…” a thought slowly dawned on her “you don’t mean…”

“twice before, once during your long recovery from Ulthar, and again in the aftermath of your confrontation with Cartaphilus.” 

Warmth rose in her cheeks “you mean you…cleaned and dressed me?”

“of course” he breathed warmly into her shoulder, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

Her mind reeled at the spans of time she had no recollection of.

“Twice?”

“Well naturally no, everyday you were ever unconscious” 

Silence reigned. It was so blindingly obvious when you stopped to think about it, of course they couldn’t just leave her stretched out like a fairytale princess. As easy as it was to just dismiss everything as ‘magic’ when she’d started out, having learned and studied under him, it had taught her the practicality and weight of consequence with which he practiced his craft, and that he was more than willing to roll up his sleeves and do what was needed, especially where she was concerned. It had also taught her that fairytale maidens had a rough lot in life when you got down to actually reading the original tellings. 

The number of times she had awoken clean and newly dressed and never questioned the circumstance hit home. She was torn between a nagging guilt and awe at the effort he was tirelessly put to on her behalf, and lastly the creeping indignation at having been so frequently undressed and handled without her knowledge. 

“That’s part of why I bathed you that first day- I knew that these stretches of needed assistance were inevitable given your condition. I reasoned it would maintain propriety if I’d already washed you while you were cognizant of my actions” 

She squinted at this confusing and unintuitive rational that was so indicative of Elias thought process. She hadn’t thought propriety was in his conceptual vocabulary, he was so gloriously oblivious to how his actions might be perceived. Unsure how to word any of this internal dialog she settled for “oh.”

Elias still held fast to her, his heart beat elevated against her touch even as he hummed with unconditional care and gentleness.

“you’re still shaking” she whispered

“nothing is wrong” this felt like Fae avoidance, he was asserting a truth about the immediate situation, but he hadn’t said what he was experiencing.

“what are you feeling?” She asked firmly in her human teacher tone.

“I don’t know. It’s all confused, my mind, my body…there is dissonance” he huffed

She pressed herself to him “I’ll stay with you until you’re calm. Until you’re balanced”

It was only at her words that he processed their size difference and the way the bed creaked under his weight. He almost shrank away from her as he took in her startling proximity to his unsophisticated form, but this time it was she who held him firmly. Her seeming indifference to his altered states still baffled him.

“I-I hadn’t noticed” he muttered

“maybe it’s from your dream…or…the blood” she suddenly pulled back, afraid that she was the source of his distress “I’ll go clean up!”

Without thinking he gripped her back once more “please-stay” he choked, burying his head in her shoulder.

They sat frozen in this odd stalemate- neither wanting to abandon the other in their moment of vulnerability- both unready to accept the unconditional affection being shown their baser states. Their mutual trauma with as they saw it ‘deserved abandonment’ had met it’s match in their unwillingness to allow each other to succumb to it.

“I want to if it helps you, but Elias if it’s bothering you I-“

“not bothered” he breathed, muzzle huffing her scent in, and breathing warm gusts into her bedclothes.

She was truly at a loss as to where they both were emotionally.

“Speak to me” she sighed, relaxing into his embrace “don’t worry about making sense, just speak.”

“my dreams, old, red…can’t really remember, just feelings. Loneliness, hunger…blood. Harm. I woke frightened for you, frightened of you being hurt, gone… I think the blood caused this- but I can’t be alone. Not now.” She hugged him closer.

He breathed deep, and as his fear and apprehension subsided in the solid warmth of her affection, he found new qualities in the way the earthy smell made his heart race, a nuance to his heightened senses. She gave a soft sigh as he stilled and relaxed, and his stomach fluttered as he breathed her deeper. Hunger. Fear was never far behind this sensation - but in her presence this hunger bore comfort, a quality of reflective anticipation rather than gnawing desperation. He felt safety and a fierce joy, and the fear seemed so far away in their intoxicating influence. Elias ran brightly glowing eyes over her, searching her features as they turned to him.

There seemed to be a calming realization in his gaze, but as his head tilted and watched her , also a question forming. “Chise” there was a guileless hope in his soft tones. He dropped his gaze with a gentle pang of embarrassment. This was a somewhat new affect on him- his childlike tendencies always seemed to carry a foolhardy confidence, and his moments of deflection and guilt a wary depth that reflected his ancient past and it’s unspoken horrors. This seemed more like a youthful bashfulness she’d seen in little children- the joy overbearing their ability to speak, and a glee so intense as to be almost shameful, making them reticent, fearing mockery. She smiled widely at this gentle vulnerability “what is it?” she whispered, lightly cupping her palm to his zygomatic arch, fingers gently tracing where it met his jaw.

He shook himself and his apprehension took a more grim mature tone “It’s nothing”

“it’s not nothing, everything you feel means so much to me- please don’t shut me out”

He cast his glance around the room, seeking the right words “it’s nothing…human. It’s…inhuman and I won't trouble you with it….I do not wish to be hated.”

She raised his eyes to hers with a gentled grip on his jaw “I can’t hate you” she choked breathlessly- tears stinging her eyes at his remaining insecurity “I tried, I’m no good at it”

“you said I was no different” he rumbled in hushed tones.

She felt a pang at the memory of this confrontation.

“There is truth in that. My drives and motives as a Fae are no different in some matters. And the favors I grant are often selfish, made from my desire to give as I wish, and not to give as you need.” She shivered a the memory of his betrayal made is faithfulness. “We can not lie, and so we deceive ourselves about our motives. But Chise” he cupped her face “I will work to gift you honesty beyond my inability to lie.” 

She smiled, though her lip quivered at this new willingness to speak about this generally guarded aspect of his identity, it was humbling to finally hear him confront this for her. “And so rather than gifting you unwanted favors, I will voice the selfish wants behind them.” 

He stroked her face and bent his neck and shoulders low, stooping to look up at her “but my truths like my form are ugly without the glamour of deception.” His downcast eyes took a faraway quality “I have only the morality you give to me, my kind live by no such judgement. Only a code and our own inclinations to guide us” 

here he threw his neck over her shoulder in a dog like hug “but my rules have bond me to you, and I have made a decision to take all you give to me. All of it. Including your judgment.” He pulled back, gently guiding her face in his claws to meet his gaze “But I cannot know your morality until you enforce it. Forgive my ignorance - but do not suffer me to dwell in it. I am amoral, _immorality_ is done in knowing. I must know to refrain.” 

She stared in wonder at the concepts he was laying at her feet, it felt like a surrender he had been too terrified to make until now, like the thoughts he was gathering all those years ago at the pond were now being presented. “Don’t give me the excuse of ignorance, speak to me- protect yourself from the cruelties I wield without malice. Acts need not be evil to harm. Promise to confront and evaluate my selfish wants” His hand left her cheek, to grip his chest “and I shall be honest.”

She met his gaze and breathed deep as she took his large hands in hers. 

“I swear to protect both of us” 

He shuddered a sigh of relief. She brought his hands up to her cheek again, brushing against them and placing kisses on them softly. 

“then I shall speak truly” he drew himself up.

“Chise, your blood does not distress me, it is..” He breathed deeply, air rasping through his gently parted teeth as they brushed past her ear “ intoxicating to me. Your menstruations are heavenly”He pulled back revealing narrow slitted eyes “and I yearn to consume them.” 

Chise shivered, flustered at this revelation, and the sudden shift in tone the conversation had underwent. And here she had as much as sworn off the avoidance tactics she had come to hold so dear in the face of his ceaselessly ignominious bluntness. Honesty was a clean and tidy word- but it came with a host of unsavory forms, and at the moment it was leaving her emotions just as confused as her student of humanity.

“Chise?” he tilted his head, his demeanor and the soft whine in his breath snapped her out of the shock. 

“I’m sorry Elias, I’m not sure I’m getting this right…”

“like all Fae I am drawn to you, to your very life blood, but additionally I feel this is motivated by a personal desire for your … intimacy and an unfamiliar possessive instinct of my baser nature.” His fingers twined gently about her waist, movements shivering with apprehension, sending tingles up her spine“I recognize this is entirely selfish- though I also believe it might have a soothing effect on you- I must confront that this is not my pure motive. Is this a wrong thing?”

He waited.

Chise struggled for thoughts and words as her face became uncomfortably warm.

He touched a clawed hand to her hot skin curiously and scanned her face for any identifiable reaction.

“Chise please, I must know for my own sake if this would qualify as an evil desire.” 

Dear gods this was unfair- here she was confronted by animalistic sexual advances from a physically mature male entity in her bed- and at the same time an ignorant vulnerable child pondering if he was abhorrent. She couldn’t decide which scared her more, but needed to answer him promptly even if she was hot bothered and oh so very confused. 

“That’s not wrong…it isn’t evil” she hastened

“then how do you feel about it?”

“It’s not wrong to feel impulses, no one can help what they are. It’s how you handle them that matters”

She looked to him, unsure if he was seeking absolution for his feelings, or permission to act upon them.

He seemed to be waiting for more from her. She opted for honesty.

“I’m not sure how I feel about it”

“have I frightened you” he pondered

“no! I’m just…um…before? when you um…” she indicated the blood.

“I simply bathed you in the tub.”

Relief flooded through her

“I did however on one occasion get some on my arms and-”

His blunt statement of dispassionate fact was gently derailed by the strained expression on her flushing face.

“what does it mean when you do that?” he said brushing her crimson cheek.

“embarrassment.”

“is it bad?”

“yes and no”

She had to admit, this did at least lead back to a question she still had about him, or rather.…about them.

“you…want… to be intimate with me?”

He nodded. She had tried broaching the topic a few times since reciprocating his proposal- but was always finding his highly abstract and theoretical grasp on marriage poured cold water on her already confusing passions. He was so innocent in his blunt and detached way. It made her self conscious of her less than innocent reflections. 

“what does that mean to you?”

“I’m not sure…there’s this fluttering twinge in my gut and down my spine, and I want to be very close, and I want you to be unrefined, unashamed. I want you to feel what I’m feeling, to be free, wild, loud…Mine”

She shivered her insides jumping at his lewd yet seemingly unwitting statement.

She wondered, he seemed to understand the basic concept of most emotions as they related to other people- but just seemed unable to identify them in himself. Perhaps as others had failed to see them in his skeletal visage he had come to accept that he simply must not have them. If no one had ever viewed him as a potentially sexual being-

“Elias, what do you know about…copulation?” She felt silly for being embarrassed to say sex in front of her supposed husband, but had heard him use this term once in relation to birds in the spring and she grabbed at this one solid reference point to his knowledge in that area, whatever it may be.

“beings make more beings when it is time.”

“have you ever wanted to?”

“I don’t need more of me” he stated flatly 

“I mean just wanted to- not rationally- just a feeling.”

His head tilted

“How would that feel?”

“well, abit like what you were saying- but” she shook herself, not wanting to read too much into his words “do you understand why people copulate?” 

“you mean it’s not just rational propagation?”

“yes, mostly it’s anything but rational, it’s an emotion, a…sensation.”

“like my feeling cold when I am lonely?”

“well that can be part of it..it’s felt in many ways and places- but it specifically evokes certain… acts.”

He still looked lost. Come on Chise, she chided herself- be specific.

“it makes you want to do things to- uh I mean with!- the other person.” Yeah, real specific- good grief get a grip.

“like consuming your blood?”

“no! ..umm…maybe… ahh..we’ll get back to that”

“I don’t understand” He shook his head, eyes tilted in anticipatory unease.

She took a deep breath “Do you have uh..” she waved her hand vaguely over his lap “genitalia”

He nodded openly, as if she’d just asked about something as unremarkable as the settings on a new household appliance. 

“do they ever feel…weird around me?” She fought her throat’s attempts to strangle every word she formed. He nodded again, nuzzling gently in her hair “they fill with blood, it feels…intense.”

She felt her heart leap, and fill with the glow of unspoken insecurities and curiosity assuaged. 

“and what does it make you want to do?”

“touch you” 

“and then?” She pressed on breathlessly

“I don’t know” he shrugged

“don’t you?” 

He set her down a small distance away on the mattress, looking her over in contemplation, hand resting on his mandible as he assessed her like an unfamiliar landscape. 

“I want to…grab you…feel you everywhere, and hear you make noises.” She squirmed sheepishly under his gaze, stomach flipping and breath catching at this frank display of his desire. Maybe he’d let them get closer, maybe he did feel what she’d been struggling with, she reached out for him slowly, maybe they could…

He shrank back “But this will not happen. We established that grabbing is wrong, you didn’t like it when I grabbed you in my coils. You do not want this.” He said firmly.

She started “But I-”

“This need not concern you. I will deal with this within myself.” He said firmly, not meeting her gaze.

“But listen, I ….We could…you don’t know what I want!”

“but you told me. I hurt you when I grabbed you. I made you unhappy.”

“It’s not the grabbing that’s the issue- it’s not asking me, and not listening to my requests to be let go. We have to talk to each other and both be ok with it.” She gripped his arm determinately, twining her slight fingers with his talons.

He jumped, affect softening “you…you don’t dislike the grabbing?” he breathed in hopeful tones.

“It’s ok if I say so”

“that is not what I meant” he breathed tone darkening.

“oh…um…yes.. sometimes it’s, actually very nice. I…I want you to touch me. I feel what you feel. I want us to be intimate.”

He searched her face- his free hand reaching tentatively to caress her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace. He brushed his face against hers.

“and this is what people feel when they want to copulate?” He rumbled

“Partly, I think.”

“but I don’t want …children”

“we…don’t have to have children”

“I know that, I know the medicines and procedures.”

“you do get that people don't just… hold each other and get children right?”

“of course Chise, I’ve looked after many breeding people and animals over the years. I’ve observed the foxes in the Garden. The male mounts the female and ejaculates” he shrugged “It doesn’t look fun.”

Again she was faced with the possibility she’d been quietly dreading.

“oh…it doesn’t?” she was a little crestfallen at this “why do you think they do it then?”

“they touch because it feels nice and they are driven to it. Then they perform the mechanics in order to procure children.”

“and you don’t think they do it because that feels nice too?” 

He froze in the shocked silence of a new concept.

“that feels nice too?”

She sighed in a rush of revelation and shook her head in disbelief. She knew there had to be a disconnect somewhere for all the knowledge he held to coincide with his incredible ignorance, but this was a lot to take in. “umm yeah, it can be extremely pleasant or so I’m told. That’s _why_ the male mounts the female.”

By this point Chise was so eagerly hiding behind her human teacher role she had practically dissociated from the conversation. She gazed up at a comically shocked Elias, and registered an unanticipated look of intense distress in his affect. His jaw hung open, quivering slightly.

“did it really never occur to you that it feels nice?”

“I wouldn't know, I’ve never done it. I just knew touching was nice. This is… very upsetting to me.”

She frowned, blind-sided by his reactions once again “why?”

“Chise, people do not readily speak of this to me. I only know what people have come and discussed in my function as a healer. Couples wanting children, not wanting children, and….hurt women.”

A chill crept up her back.

“I reasoned that this process was purely rational but carried complications, unexpected pain and consequences. But now…were they hurt…for pleasure? The Vixen screams and bites. Does the male mount the female of the species for his pleasure?” he gripped her shoulders and held her gaze“Do men hurt women for enjoyment?”

She froze in terrible contemplation “sometimes” she breathed.

Chise had not been foreseen this particular discussion in any of her anxiously envisioned scenarios of rejection and fallout from this topic being broached. It was an awful thought that like so much of his life, this was a matter in which people only came to him with the very worst of humanity- they persecuted him in their terror, or sought aid in desperation- but they did not readily share the fine details of their joy or what was good in their life. Gratitude was his perhaps, but not any real camaraderie or guidance. He’d probably helped many happy couples with their health and their children, but they most likely wouldn’t speak to him about what lead up to it, instead he got to hear from people who were…forced to discuss it.

“this exchange was understandable, if unfortunate, for logical procreation- but if it’s all for the males pleasure…The fox… biting her neck, keeping her from escaping…”

He turned terrified eyes to her- and pulled away as if only really seeing her for the very first time

“Chise…is this what you thought I…” his voice broke, a wheezing shuddering noise over taking him. A breathless whine, and gentle shakes. 

She realized with a falling sensation that he was sobbing. “Oh Elias…” She pulled his shaking withdrawn shoulders down to her- hugging his skull to her chest “No no Elias…You’ve been so good and gentle to me.” she hushed lullingly.

“I lead you here in chains, I tore your clothes off….and all of it partly driven by an unknown longing. But now I know… I am monstrous.” He rasped in heavy gasps.

“no! no you’re not!” She cried, tears flowing painfully and catching in her throat 

“I thought I wanted companionship. Gentleness. Someone to care for…was I deceived? every soft touch we exchanged, it made me feel so right, safe, home. It was everything to me….but beneath it all…all this time…there was… something else …and I grabbed you. And I scruffed you. And I… wanted…” He weeped -gasping, a raw desperation vibrating through his every syllable “I don't wan’t it to go away. I don’t want the warmth and the softness to leave! But it must all be a deception, I must have had it all wrong, because I…I do…want..” He roared in a breathless anguish of self loathing, turning away from her.

Chise held tight to his shying, retreating frame “Elias listen to me! I am not afraid of you!” He grew quiet as he struggled for shallow panicked breaths. She nuzzled into his neck “and I w-want you. I need you. Calm down and listen to me.” He gasped for breath, almost hyperventilating. 

She gripped his face between her hands, leaning against his snout to look him dead in the eye.

“you are not cruel. You are crying at even the concept of my hurting. And that’s all it is, a concept.” 

She placed a gentle kiss on his muzzle.

“Elias sex is not inherently cruel. It’s not always hurtful. It can be wonderful. And…I-I want it…”

He searched her face solemnly.

“Please don’t lie. You’re always hurting yourself. I refuse to allow you to come to harm out of some misguided desire to please me. I don’t want you hurt.”

“Elias, listen. You’re wrong, it’s not all one sided. Women can feel pleasure. I can feel pleasure Elias”

“no it all makes too much sense now, the fear, the distrust, the lectures I received. you all thought that I was longing to hurt you.” 

She gripped his head in place and brought his eyes to meet hers.

“Listen to me. I am not afraid. I know you wouldn’t knowingly hurt me. And I promise I wouldn’t let you. You hear me? I WOULD NOT LET YOU” The magic around her crackled softly as her arm shimmered oddly - flexing gently with it’s concealed strength.

He breathed deep, and slowly surrendered to her tender touches.

She stroked him, and waited for him to stop trembling.

“If you do feel any lust for me, it doesn’t preclude your gentle love and affection. You are not any less pure or beautiful in my eyes, and nothing has to change if you don’t want it to. I was nervous at first, when you bought me. But I was still too numb to feel any fear then. I waited for the fear to form when I looked at you- when I felt your touch- but none came, I could feel no threat. It baffled me- I had grown to fear and dread every look and touch…but not yours. Then that night in Ulthar. I could suddenly see you. You weren’t wearing your role as armor, weren’t maintaining the charade you learned to play around humans. There was just you.” She pressed a kiss to his skull.

“An inhuman child, frightened, hopeful, loving, and so alone. How could I dread you? A kindred spirit, unabashed, ingenuous and embracing me.” She guided his gently protesting arms around her, gripping them softly to her.

“Elias it doesn’t always happen, but when people work together they can both feel great pleasure and affection in sex. I understand why you have a hard time trusting me in this, but think of happy couples you’ve known, you don't think David hurts Angelica do you?”

He shook his head.

“Titania, and Red Current refer openly of their joys in sex- human women don’t always speak so readily of their joyous experiences - but they still have them.”

She lifted his head to hold his gaze again.

“Elias. I want your intimacy, it would please me. If we work together I won’t be hurt. It would make me so happy. Unless of course you…don’t…can’t …want me like that…we don’t have to…”

“ I want you.” he growled gripping her back. “I want you as I‘ve never wanted anything before in my life. But… I still don’t understand it. And the thought of you… in pain. Of making you hurt for my pleasure.” He shuddered. “I won’t do that. Not ever again. Not knowingly”

“then you won’t hurt me. But please…don’t push me away. You please me so much, every little touch, your sounds…. I love the way you hold me, how open you are in your pleasure and affection. I would like to experience and explore all the affection we have for each other, in every form. As much of you as you’re prepared to give me. I’ve wanted you for so long now. ”

“I wish to believe you. It is difficult for me.”

She took a deep breath, relenting and leaning into his chest “We have time…take all the time you need”she choked up “but promise we you won’t keep me at arms length. I want to know what you’re feeling even if it’s confusing and difficult. And I’ll work hard to be as open with you.”

He rocked gently, his soft humming slowly descending to a growl. 

“Chise.” He lifted her up by her armpits “May I…” his voice caught as it traveled her length to the red stains that blossomed from her cleft.

She shivered at the butterflies in her stomach and thrill in her loins, nodding softly.

He gripped her back in his massive arms, cradling her weight as he gently nudged aside her bloodied nightgown, and placed a firm and gentle tongue to the clotting torrent on her pale thigh. She shuddered, their mutual frustrations gently appeased for the moment by this strange tentative act of grooming. He cleaned her with long explorative strokes- lifting her to reach from the tips of her toes, to the swell of her calves, the backs of her knees- stilling just shy of her groin. they both fought for breath, panting and holding back gasps. Both wanting more…both unready to pursue it. 

“I..I didn’t know it was sexual when I asked. I didn’t know I was sexual… but now…” he let out a rumble of intrigue.

He lowered her once more, licking his jaw, feeling the swell of her breasts where he cupped her sides and watching them rise and fall with hardened nipples tenting the billowing gossamer. 

She blushed as she caught sight of his blatant excitement, despite all of her big talk and burning frustrations- she was daunted to see so much of him, so very much, and so very eager. 

He felt her gaze and looking down to inspect the matter himself, nearly swallowed his tongue in the realization that his enlarged state left him no means of concealing his…enlarged state.

He shook himself, setting her down some distance from him.

“I’m…I need…can’t”

She nodded understandably feeling the same conflicting frustrations and screams for release. 

As graceful as a ballerina he lifted his canid leg over his head and bent to lick his offending erection and the blood on his lap. He did all of this so smoothly and so casually, as one might see a dog in the park, that it took Chise a full count of 5 to register the shock. 

There was a sudden knocking at the door.

They both froze. 

 

 


	2. The Serpent

**Chapter 2**

Chise looked from the door to Elias, who sat rigid with nerves, leg aloft and tongue left half extended. Chise snickered uncontrollable as he turned his baffled face to her. She coughed loudly, placing a comforting hand onto his knee. He steadied her shoulder with a massive claw as she fought for breath, her sides aching. 

“ *cough* sorry, sorry! uhh…who is it Ruth?” Chise managed, feeling uncharacteristically miserly with her time in that moment. 

“a customer”

“damn” She turned back to Elias “I- I better go…tell them I’ll be down in a minute”

He hung his head, withdrawing to hug his knees in a posture of defeat.

She gripped his retreating hand and raised it to her lips

“But I’m coming back” she planted a gentle kiss, resting her cheek on his tendon clad paw.

“l will be alright. You have responsibilities to attend. I may be stuck like this through the night- you don’t have to…”

“I’ll see to the Garden and customers. But Elias” she wrung her hands “I…I’ll be back with you this evening.” she sighed heavily, meeting his gaze “I’m coming back.”

She rose to gather her change of clothes 

He watched her subtle curves as they passed through the door and down the hall to the bathroom, nightgown riding up where is had plastered to her back, red stained lace slipped askew on her hips.

Sighing heavily he buried his head in his arms. 

 

Chise worked in a daze, her heart and mind distant from her routine. Customer consulted, orders filled, herbs gathered, bundles of lavender, yarrow, and woad hung to dry.

She settled into a chair at the study table to start a slow brew tincture to simmer, mind racing determined to seek distraction practicing her reading skills. This proved less of a distraction than she’d hoped. She idly leafed through, and found her place in the small bound volume and read. Pages gave way, and the soft tick of the clock and bubbling beaker soothed her tension, until…

‘t _o the best bride-bed will we, which by us shall blessed be, and the issue there create ever shall be fortunate’_

Her eyes took in the line with unease. She had been told many times by Elias to take fictional accounts on the fae with a grain of salt, but she knew there was still truth at the base of many themes put forward by this particular work. She could recognize the King and Queen she’d encountered in these blends of flowery prose and raunchy humor. It was an odd passage to have a context for in life, but she found herself suddenly anxious about how it could be interpreted. She didn’t feel up to asking Elias about something as laughable as her worries of Fae voyeurism stemming from an old comedy, but it meshed into the intrusive nature of her interactions, and their general shamelessness just well enough to give her serious pause. Putting aside ‘A Mid-summers nights dream’ and her nagging curiosity, she stood and turned her mind to the glassware and flames.

The massive Church grim paced into the room and stroked himself across her legs in his standard warm greeting.

“Chise, I know you’ve been wanting your space, but is there anything I can do?”

“No Ruth. I’m just…*huh* not sure what to make of either of us sometimes.”

“You’re in love, it doesn’t have to make sense.” He said reasonably.

“I just feel like any course of action I take winds up being reckless. I don’t really mind that, but…he deserves better. Better than my getting us both in trouble…again.”

“You don’t seem to be rushing anything”

“I know. But we have this effect on each other. You know, patient right up until we force each other into a tight spot, and then… I just want to be near him. But maybe I’m not comforting to him right now…what if I’m just tormenting him?”

“He’s clearly demonstrated a desire for your company at every turn” Ruth snorted “Besides, you’re both excellent at that on your own terms. You torture yourselves.”

She nodded.

“Whatever is to happen next, you will finish your work and eat dinner first.” he said meaningfully.

 

 

A simple but delicious and nourishing stew felt like a final ordeal as it was placed before her by Silky, but as it began to disappear she felt the razor sharp urgency of the day slow into content anticipation of caring for her strange husband. 

Chise knocked softly and entered their room. Darkness and…gentle gravely snoring greeted her ears. In the dim light she could just make out the soft curvature of an enormous serpent. Elias lay curled, fast asleep in the wound coils of his naga form. She smiled, her own fatigue creeping up at this peaceful sight. Kicking off her socks and shoes, she started to change in the dark. Sweater discarded, tank top tangled up in the same tug as the sleeve inverted and caught on her hand, she let her shorts hit the floor, still flailing to discard the sweater. With a grunt she sent it flying and still in darkness she tried to struggle into her pajama bottoms. She tripped as she lifted her foot and snagged it on the belt-line, falling back into the bed and jostling against the smooth mound of scales. She cursed herself for her clumsy antics, she must’ve woken him. And sure enough she could hear him stirring as the weight on the bed shifted. She squeaked as the curve of soft cold snake skin, rose to meet her, sliding besides her lace clad hips before slipping over her. She felt it curl and draw her further onto the cot, a lithe arm and long fingers gathering her to a warm chest. She gasped at the first electric touch of skin to skin, her breasts meeting his warmth, his chilly reptilian tail drawing warmth from her trembling form as it wound around her. He took a deep breath by her ear and she shivered in ticklish anticipation of his gentle voice. He let out a massive snore. 

She slumped in his embrace, breaking out into a soft a sobbing laugh. 

‘It’s just a reflex. I might as well be a mouse.’ She thought, and snuggled up to him, relaxing into his firm instinctual grip. He seemed somehow softer in this form, as she nestled into him, rubbing her cheek against his mammalian chest.

There was always tomorrow, and she certainly wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Elias became aware he was running his hand over something smooth and soft. Whatever it was filled his arms nicely, and had a pleasant weight to it. Not fully awake it made as much sense as anything, especially as someone whose sense of self was shakily agnostic at the best of times, it takes a lot to alarm someone who forgot whether or not they had feet on a regular basis. Curious but comfortable he gave it an experimental squeeze. A happy little moan tickled across his neck, and it was not coming from him. His curiosity was peaked.

Eyes adjusting, and scanning the dim moonlit room, he made out a pale slopped form gripped in his dark fingers. ‘Thighs’ his brain prompted, and thinking coming up with no further notable deductions went back to rest in the dark behind his eyes. ‘Chise’ he thought happily. ‘Chise is coming to see me’. His hands traveled up the soft thing. ‘Chise has thighs’.

This seemed to shake him awake, and recall his attention. He rolled to lower the smooth thing with thighs for better inspection of the phenomena, and found it was gripping to him.

He reached up and retrieved a small white hand from his neck, lowering the sleeping form of a lightly tousled and heavily naked Chise into the restricted view of his long head.

His heart leapt. She stirred slightly at the sudden cold, nipples hardening and goosebumps raising over her small firm breasts. He reached out a tentative hand to touch her, as if he somehow doubted her solidity. He petted her hair gently, letting his hand travel her shoulder, pausing, before lightly tracing his fingers over her sternum, lowering to the the gentle swell of her sex. She shifted, and he was readied himself for her to pull away. She threw her thigh over him, leaning into his touch. His fluttering heart made him short for breath as he contemplated that she had come here, to him in this form, and bared herself to rest with him. ‘She is not afraid’.

He reclined, enjoying the sight and touch, now bared to him for lingering contemplation rather than the functional, though admittedly affectionate, grooming he administered. It had been some time since he’d had to assist her, and he had been quietly, privately, mourning these soft quiet moments. He basked in her wakeful presence and health eagerly, but it was liberating to see the anxieties and pain relaxing their grip now, as they did on those quiet motionless days- even sleep seldom loosed her from their prying hands- her body tensing and aching even as dreams fluttered beneath her lids- but now as in her little spells- calm and ease seemed to be working their way into her, it was mesmerizing. 

He cradled her to his chest, feeling himself relax at this empowerment. 

Chise awoke at this shifting, and lay quietly observing his attentions.

He ran curious talons delicately over her. She was surprised at this calm, cheerful exploration, she’d always had the notion that men rushed into these things, driven by dominating passion, and though she could indeed feel him stiff and erect at her side- (and this was a marvel worth questioning, she’d never pondered where on this form such features might be housed)- there was a noted lack of desperation. “Elias.” she sighed. 

“Chise”He prodded at her breasts lightly- marveling at the slight jiggle and silky softness, tracing a finger from her collarbones to her navel.

“What are you doing?” she chuckled. 

“I’ve never gotten to linger with your nudity before, openly touch, see you move so softly, react so openly- you struggled and fussed at me during your first bath- which was also adorable, but different from this. I watched you grow and change since then- but always clothed, or still and sick- filling me with concern. This is different.” 

“what is it like? when you bathe me?” She pondered. 

“Beautiful- but you’re so limp- it takes some concentration to mind your head. I can’t leave you for an instant. I have to move you carefully. I dry you, powder you, stretch you limbs. Turn you to avoid bedsores- check your temperature, blood pressure. it’s very calming- but I always feel….worried, and solemn. I like this much more.”

She stretched, winding her arms around his neck. “So do I” She planted a loving peck on the skin just shy of his jaw hinge. 

“can we do this every night?”

“This, and much more” She murmured 

He gripped her shoulders and gently pulled her back where he could see her, tail shifting to counter balance him as he rose to his elbows.

“Chise, I understood intercourse as a rough outline in theory- now it’s nature and purpose are redefined- I realize… I know nothing”

He eyed her with open puppy dog concern.She simpered, placing a hand on his cheek bone.

“I’m afraid what I know isn’t terribly practical either- Most of my education was clinical …and judgmental. I never had time, leisure or privacy enough to really consider it.”

“can we experiment? I still am… reticent. I can’t rush into this, I’m anxious of causing harm. I need to get more comfortable with this new context.”

“Of course. Did you have anything in mind” She whispered winsomely. 

“If I’m going to grab you, I would like to get better at it- At some point I want to try ‘rough-housing’ and more intense cuddling- If I can learn to play with you- I would be better at knowing if I was hurting you or not.”

“I-I’d like that” She blushed

“but now…I don’t think we are quite in that mood.”

She ran her hand down his chest “mmmmnm”

She reached out to take his hand and pressed it firmly to her breast.

He jumped. The sensation of her filling his palm seemed to send a jolt from through his spine. His member flexed against her thigh. She furrowed her brow. Was is her imagination? this felt different somehow from what she’d observed earlier that mourning. Intrigued, she guided his hand, coaxing him to massage and press. He tensed again with a shallow gasp and she suddenly realized what she’d been noticing. 

“Elias…I feel…” the tip of his tail wrapped up her canted thigh, and she felt him shift yet again. 

His eyes had slanted as he took over groping her “Hmmmnn”

“Two?” 

He pulled back, taking a startled look at the source of here query. 

A Y-shaped appendage in vivid white with an odd mesh of deep red texturing was flexing by her bloodied thigh. The shapes bore no obvious resemblance to genitalia as Chise knew it. Instead it conjured up associations with the tongue of some exotic animal. There was a slightly translucent quality to the appendage which made her recall the baffling sight of two leopard slugs mating in the garden. Suspended by a thin cord of slime, wound tight to each other, twin hermaphroditic tendrils oscillating like a dancing flower. Though the mass of the structure was outlandish, it did not seem threatening, and was on reflection not so large as might be expected given his stature in this shape. The base of his organ was crowned in an array of purple barbs. 

“I am sorry Chise, I have never been so… aroused in this shape. I did not know” 

He moved to pull away. Chise ran a cautious hand over the body of tissue. She was entranced to find that the apparently sharp prongs flowed gently like an anemone under her touch. 

Elias gasped, gripping her shoulders tight, resting his head against her to steady himself as he trembled. 

“I-I’m sorry! I should have asked…” she said downcast

“Do not apologies” he rumbled deeply from where he’d slumped, a hint of a purr in it’s edge.

“I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to.”

“it’s not a question of not wanting.” He sat back to look down at her. “Chise, I would like to please you.” 

“You do please me!” She piped up defensively.

“That is not my meaning. Pleasure. I would very much like to pleasure you.”

“oh…please.” She blushed.

“How” he breathed earnestly, coyly playing his fingers through her hair.

She guided him down with her as she lowered herself to the bed, gripping his shoulders reassuringly. 

“you could pick up, where we left off” 

He eyed her blood caked thigh, his dark tail still wound tight around it. He traveled his gaze up to the shimmering source concealed beneath a black lace triangle. Breathing her in in eager huffs, he slowly crept down her prone form, he nudged her leg with a pleading look in his eye. She nodded, spreading her hips to welcome him “I’m a little nervous, but I’m not afraid, please don’t be upset if I make odd noises. Even if I’m loud”He nuzzled over her mons.

“I’ve never heard you be loud, I think I would like that.” 

She was already racked in shuddering sighs at the soft warmth of his breath on her- she nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt his lower incisors brush up her thigh and creep under her panties. He stared up at her- waistband in his maw, tucked close to her hip, tugging it softly down and across her pubis- her fine hairs electric where they met his passing jaw. He had pulled them down to her knees before they gave way in his sharp clenched teeth with a soft tear. He let them drop limp between her trembling legs, gripping her thighs, before letting his tongue emerge to cautiously to follow the drying tracks of blood up to their quivering origin. He moaned at the tender gasp she gave, and the subtle taste of her flesh. He took in the deep crimson contrasting on her cute pale curves, rooting his snout gently over them, tracing their rise and fall, nudging her thighs further apart. His claws stole gently under her buttocks to tilt her up. She bled anew at this motion, and he sped forward to catch the hot torrents in his eager gullet, tongue lapping up every savory gush, she cried out softly as it stole across her eager folds. His jaw closed over her mound, enveloping her in his tender grip, he held her their possessively, tale and claw prying her open, letting out a course instinctual growl that rumbled through her. His free hand travelled up under her hips to the small of her back. She reached out her right hand to clasp his face warmly. He clasped her eagerly. Her calf dangled over his back- curling over him sensually as he roiled across her within the dark recesses of his cavernous maw. She panted in pleading falsetto lilts that broke off in a sudden tightening over her throat that echoed the spasms clenching within her. New fluids joined the thick gore and tissue in his palette, musky humors running in great fonts and releases - the mingled ichor flowing freely through his fleshless jaws, and running down his neck despite his hungry gulps. He felt himself tense and begin to engorge, his hunger spurred him on even as the excesses spattered the white sheets beneath them. Emboldened in his desperation he meditated on provoking the sweetly strained sounds of his bride in rapture, his great tongue which had been playing at her nub, now stealing past it to flick further down into the fluttering opening through which thick knots of tissue lining still emanated.

Giving one last gasp and cry, she gripped him tightly to her, as her back contracted in a great arch, and his tongue now creeping within felt her gather close in a powerful contraction. He’d gripped her tight in this moment, feeling her every tremor and convulsion weave tantalizingly through the lithe body beneath and about him. Withdrawing, and consuming the last dregs from her, licking the blood from his teeth sensuously. He rested his head on her hip, enjoying the soft heavy press of her thighs wound about him. She had gone limp, and was breathing heavily. She caught her breath and was waiting for her vision to clear.

She spoken through deep breaths “I was afraid you wouldn’t be comfortable with how this would make me feel. That It’d scare or disgust you.”

“It is intense, but far from unpleasant” he purred. “to have this effect on you is more than I could have dreamed. but…I still”

He cast his glance away from her

“Still want, and cannot.”

“I’ll help you. We’ll figure this out. I still ache for you. In every form”

She nuzzled into the soft downy fur of his neck. “I want you” he intoned, humming and bathing her neck in his tender licks.

She let herself lie limp in his arms, basking in her afterglow, more relaxed and content than he’d ever seen her. He marveled that he could give her even a fleeting release. He always had enjoyed teasing humans, and Chise especially, but it pained him that he saw some small part of her had always clung to every passing interaction. Gripped to some nagging doubts or regret, a feeling that she wasn’t really in on the joke, wasn’t really being praised, that her faults were being not truly endeared but tolerated, or worse a guilt that she dwelled on these possibilities- as if the hurts she felt were disrespectful to the people around her, that she should instead feel nothing. He couldn’t truly fathom this quality in her- but he could see it, reason it, trace it’s work. She would wish herself away to escape the guilt of being, and everyone she spoke with reminded her that this had not yet come to pass. She needed these mischievous affirmations that though she might feel herself treading the paths of perdition, she still lived and wore the shroud of human flesh, glorious imperfection, ever striving and rotting. Death, when at last she found it was not to be her greedily coveted annihilation, instead the state of oblivion took strange new life and fed the world. Death was a promise that could wait, he yearned that it would do so at least until she finally learned to love this chaos, decay and imperfection within her, after all these were not to be lost even in death. She needed these small interactions that grounded her to life as the child needs exposure to mud and germs in order to gain immunity that would allow it to thrive. To remind her she was human. But the disproportionate lingering pain she still felt when acknowledging flaws, had weighed heavily upon him. If he could relieve this burden from her by intervals, then he reasoned these teasings could be enacted with a lighter heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say my thanks for all the enthusiasm that's been shown for this content! And rest assured, it doesn't end here, I am working on editing subsequent chapters.


	3. Two steps forward, one step back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chise tries to take things a step farther, and Elias makes some important discoveries about himself.

Early mourning light filtered in, and Elias and Chise lay a tangle of bared limbs. 

Chise woke, restricted, and found he was wrapped around her once again. Though embraced like prey, she felt like the safest person in the world. She was somewhat disconcerted to see her companion still in his unstable form however. She adored him in it, as she did his every manifestation, always a new feature to admire and an odd unthinking grace to his outlandish mass, but she felt a pang of discomfort for how unsettled and isolated it could make him. She’d hoped he’d gotten something out of his system last night. Well, if not …she was eager to help.

She traced a hand over the sleek abdominal wall that faded into scales. He let out a heavy purr. There was no sign of genitalia at this time- but like a real snake she assumed they were concealed, biding their time. 

“Elias”

His eyes glimmered sleepily 

She planted a kiss on his snout.

“good mourning.” she whispered

“mmmph”

“last night was…” She blushed “I, I really enjoyed it”

“It was most pleasant to me as well. I hope to repeat the experience frequently. To hear and see you in passion is delicious.” He ran a hand over her hair “would you allow me this?”

“Yes, but Elias… _I_ want to touch you.”“ _I_ want to make you feel just as much as I did.”

“dangerous” he murmured

“mmhmm, real dangerous” she scoffed taking in his limp cat-like lethargy “you’re too tired to move.” She placed her curse hand on his chest “And you forget I can pin you one-handed these days”

“mmmm” he contemplated

She leaned in close to where his ear would be, twining her fingers around his horn.

“may I?”

He grunted, gathering her closer.

“Umm, Elias…you’ll have to release me if” 

“mmphh…we…just stay like this.” he groaned “pleasure enough”

“the hell it is!” she pushed at him “come on, I-”

“Please Chise”

She relaxed into him with a huff

“ok…but…if you won't let us….…I want to give you an orgasm.”

“why?”

“why?! because I want you, and failing that I want to make you happy. I want to know I can affect you like this”

She reached down, tracing over him with a gentle trailing of fingertips delighting in the twitch that traveled through him.

“I want to see you, and hear you. Feel you” She placed his hand on her breast

Her hand rubbed up and down his body, feeling for his groin. She felt a stirring and glancing back to investigate saw a pail extrusion forming in a fault in his scales. 

“Chise” he huffed, surrendering to her touch. “I.…”

he held her firm, not letting her ease down to it.

“I prefer you up here.” He said licking her cheek.

She leaned forward, delicately touching the tip of her tongue to his. She felt himblossom beneath her hand at this contact, unfurling to meet her, and Elias gasped and clung to the bedding. It withdrew and bucked repeatedly, small and budlike. 

“I want to see you. I want to experience all of you.” She muttered, rubbing against him, her hand growing slick from his self lubricating tissue, cheek pressed to his torso, humming as she kept rubbing past the expanding slick form. 

With a final flourish the Moresque structure stood in vivid hues, pulsating gently, twin heads joined to the single stem. She could see now the vibrant red and purple patterns rested on fine hooks that twisted and swirled in a complex array of patterns across it’s surface. She contemplated it, stroking tentatively over it’s surface. They tickled her fingertips, but didn't feel rough or clawing. She wasn't sure how to go about pleasing this form. Could it even fit inside her? and perhaps more to the point how could it even enter her. She gripped the base of the shaft firmly.

Elias bellowed as the branches clamped together in a jolt, retracting back into it’s initial bud like colum and retracting, before everting excitedly through her grip once more.

‘Ah’ For an instant it resembled crossed fingertips, a streamline form with an automatic thrust from his hips. Perhaps that was it- purely a matter of timing and coordination.

She took one of the individual heads in her hand. It was non cylindrical and asymmetrical, but mirrored by it’s twin. 

His eyes had narrowed to slits and he seized her in his arms, gripping her thighs to twine about him as he undulated himself against her. She gathered her arms around him, humming affectionately. He gripped her in his teeth. Chise moaned, as he expanded, slipped across her slick opening, and she came in a hot torrent over him. His tail rode up her thigh and around her waist, curling beneath him and wrapping her ankles together. She gasped as he darted into her across her slit, snaking in slickly - the tight, viscous bundled form slipping past her Mons. It unfurled as it met and spread her folds. With another gelatinous tendril like leap she whined as she felt him pushing her open, slipping just past her-His eyes refocussed.

He pulled himself back in alarm both hands pushing himself up from the bed frame, trying to wriggle back from her as his own tail continued to stubbornly grip her. His genitals retreated, he panted, panic flitting through him.

“It’s ok Elias” Chise calmly reached out and stroked him, taking his face in her hands “You don't have to be afraid”

He roared and gripping her breasts, resting his brow against hers. He slid her up just past his groin, and expanded to rest against her buttocks and lower back. He cupped himself to her, and rose to nuzzle her face, his free hand reaching to stimulate her. She soothed her hands across his head, holding them face to face. kissing him tenderly, tongue tracing the smooth curves and hollows of his skull. He growled a deep rumble dancing through to her very marrow, and he began pleasuring himself between his hand and her back, as his thumb gently explored her.

She gasped, gripping his neck as she fell forward, coming in waves that ran over him, Thighs clenching him closer. She burried her face in his down feathers and bit his neck, gripping him. He roared, whining and gasping as she felt him ejaculate in surprisingly cold torrents up her back. 

They froze gripped tight to each other. He seemed spent, yet he came continuously, and the form behind her felt more solid than ever. His coils danced and spasmed over her, massaging her and cradling her close. His hands cupped her face, and he leaned in to nuzzle her once more. Purring insatiably. “You were correct, that was unimaginably pleasant. Far more overwhelming than I had suspected.” 

Chise shifted happily, and gasped as her actions dragged him across her skin. He sat up more, towering over her with concern and curiosity as he inspected the matter. The barbs had grown quite stiff, and had snagged against her, leaving thin red welts on the crest of her buttock. He ran fingers over them and the small of her back. Elias' eyes flared. He gripped her roughly to his chest and away from his abdomen, Tail still encompassing her.

“Chise” He shuddered “I…I’ve hurt you.”

“No, really it’s nothing I-”

“I could have hurt you very badly if I hadn’t stopped.”

“It all seemed fine and gentle until…”

“until I climaxed.” He rumbled 

He rested his head on her chest. “ forgive me Chise”

“Elias this isn’t your fault”

“Chise, we shan’t continue this”

She sniffed back tears “but…but we…it was so wonderful.”

He rubbed her back

“we mustn’t risk it.”

She wept

He lifted her chin “at least until I find answers Chise, Until I can do further research into this matter we must exercise caution.”

“maybe it’s only this form, your other…”

“we shall look into it. Chise, my form cannot be relied upon. And there may be unforeseen complications in any form I take. I will not be reckless”

She pressed a tear stained cheek to his muzzle “can we still…?”

He hugged her tightly “we shall find compromise.” 

“promise you won’t retreat from me…p-promise you won't keep me at a distance?”

“Nothing is changing my puppy. I shall recompense you in this set back. I will be more affectionate”

She snorted through her hiccuping upset “I don’t know if that’s even possible!”

“Am I being challenged?” he said, eyes curving in humor 

“how can you joke at a time like this” she smiled shakily, wiping at her cheek

“easily. you have been pressing my barriers, I shall reciprocate in this. I shall find other means of asserting my husbandly rights and duties. We mustn’t have you sulking.”

“I do not sulk!”

“Hark at the lying human” he teased, delicately poking her nose with a massive talon.

She stammered.

“Adorable. Unfazed by the most bazaar sights I present - yet you squirm like a worm on a hook when teased.”

“That’s hardly fair!”

“pushing and prying away at me in every outlandish form I take, do you know what you are wife?”

She blushed, ears burning and anger wavering on delight.

“Horny”

“hey!” She flailed as he laughed heartily “that’s rich coming from you!”

“I never denied it”

“yeah, you can only lie by omission!”

“Have I been omitting? Very well, I will strive for perfect clarity. I will inform you every time I am feeling horny; out on walks, during breakfast, our lessons, at the college- nice and loud for all to hear! something like 'Chise, I have more than two horns right now'”

“you wouldn’t dar- ok, ok, you probably would. But you wouldn’t be explicit for long, once Renfred or Angie caught wind of it!”

“No, no, we must work on your english Chise, that’s merely implicit, if you want explicitness I’d-”

“omit away! honesty is over rated, I take it all back!” She threw up her hands

He chuckled, leaning in to lick her ear. She flailed, nearly topping over except for the boa constrictor grip he maintained. 

“that tickles!” she gasped swatting at him

“where were these barriers when you nearly mounted me?” he purred coyly 

“ok, ok, I get it, I’m horny and irresponsible.”

“We don’t have to change that, we’ll just take it in shifts” He gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Sorry about all this, I just wanted to help you. I wanted to help you relax. I was just intending to stop at foreplay, but…”

“‘Fore-play’.” He tested the word “Does this constitute playing?”

“uh…I’m not sure. I suppose so in a way.”

“are there rules?”

“well, that’s up to us to define. If we talk things over and never hurt each other- I guess we make the rules, as we come across problems or discompfort”

“You break your rules” he chided, his tone then took on a slight severity “You promised you’d stop me.”

Chise blushed guiltily “I really didn't want to” she fretted with her hands “I’d want you even if there was some inevitable pain. I wouldn’t be in any real danger”

“We don’t know that.” He sighed “Chise, I am not a human being, I do not know if I am dangerous to you.”

Chise looked downcast. Elias licked her cheeks, and ran warm hands over her shoulders and chest.

“This is to be an integral part of our lives” He soothed “we should dedicate some time to research, field work and experimentation. We shall both be student and master to each other in this. But I want to feel…safe”

“Ok” She blushed. 

“I’ll expand our reading too, this is something I’d never fully contextualized- but I believe I already have some relevant books. And perhaps I should approach the Faerie court- they will have advice.”

Chise grimaced.

“We should not discount their perspective out of hand. I am not human.”

He traced a finger across her collarbones “I want to understand this in every way I can, I want to learn.”

Chise sighed. “we should probably get cleaned and dressed now”

She moved to get up, Elias taking her hands to steady and lift her. 

“Elias?” His tail was not lessoning it’s grip

“I’m sorry Chise” he shook himself “let me…”

He strained, muscles spasming as he tried to unwind his viselike hold. His erection still stood spread and stiff and bristling. 

“I’m seized up.”

“it must be a built in reflex” she pondered

“how long has it been?” He looked them both up and down.

“I’m not sure, almost 15 minutes?”

“We may have to wait this out.”

“No complaints here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, so grateful for the feedback and support! I was quite tickled to see the fan art of Ch. One's cliff hanger! I have at least 4 more chapters outlined- so fear not- this isn't where we're leaving things! ;)


	4. Hesitating at the Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias begins his research and inquiries before going any further with Chise

Elias and Chise lay curled together, watching the dappled sunlight begin to travel over their twined limbs. Chise had nearly begun to doze off when Elias gave a full body shiver, and began to relax his seized serpentine muscles. He dropped into shadows beneath her. Chise gasped as she dropped through the space he had occupied, bouncing slightly as she hit the mattress. She rubbed at her shoulders with the sudden chill of his absence. She sat up, and rose to her feet- a bit too suddenly. Lights danced in her vision followed by a bright white flash, she stumbled and fell back to sitting again. 

“Elias?” She called, his eyes stared up from the silhouette lurking in that of her own, before lengthening and reassembling his refined form at the bedside. He reached forward and cupped her face in his hands. 

“Are you feeling alright my puppy? You look pale” 

“I’m fine” 

He lifted her up swiftly, revealing a small red stain, and the renewed trickle of blood between her thighs. 

“You are cold”

“I’m just a bit tired”

“Are your menstruations usually so heavy nowadays?”

“They’ve been a bit more intense these last couple months, but seriously, I’m fine”

“Are you dizzy?”

“I just sat up too quick, and haven’t eaten, I’ll be fine. It’s just low blood pressure”

“Come. I will bathe you”

She felt no point in protest, and certainly had little objection. 

It was amusing to see him kneeling in his formal suit at the bath's edge again. He reached in to steady her with one arm winding beneath hers to cup her back, whilst the other moved to wash and caress her. He kept leaning in to nuzzle her head, and she blearily accepted this care, with a slight blush that felt ironic given how recklessly she had been charging headlong into their new intimacy. She thought she’d have run out of embarrassment at this pace, certainly she should be a touch short of blood to rush and burn in her cheeks, yet it kept finding emergency reserves.  He even insisted on toweling her dry and helping her dress, guiding her into a massive sweater he insisted upon. Cozy as a tick and feeling incredibly foolish at all this attention, she nearly refused his help on the stairs, but relented and agreed to at least hold his hand. 

“Honestly, I’m ok. One of Silky’s full englishes and I’ll be right as rain”

“You have massive hollows under your eyes”

“Ok, it snuck up on me, I’ll be careful. But I promise you, I can still get things done. And what about you? Are you feeling better?”

“Much, thank you.” He conceded sheepishly 

“did…uhh…did it help?” She whispered as they stopped at the foot of the stairs

“I think it really did” He sighed “but in future you need not-”

“Just you try keeping me away!” She piped up, a touch louder than she meant to.

He stared down at her. 

She shuffled awkwardly, “you’re always there for me, whether I like it or not. Why should I be any different.”

He doubled over to hug her. Ruffling her hair and breathing her in with a grateful huff. 

“I will do research today. If it will keep you still and satisfy your demand to help - you may join me after your chores” 

She nodded, breathing him in as she clung to his neck.

“First, you must eat.”

After a quiet breakfast, with many awkward side glances between the household, Elias rose to say he would be in the study, and with a brief nuzzle they parted ways to begin the chores of the day. 

Stretching and thanking Silky, Chise stepped out in the garden. It was getting pleasantly warm with their late start and the sun was high. 

Ruth cleared him throat “you…ought to warn me Chise”

She faltered “I-I blocked you…”

“Yes, but you did not block my ears, or the Silky’s for that matter.”

Chise blanched remembering the volume at which recent ‘secretive’ activities has been projected. 

“Luckily I was still receiving just enough from you to make Silky put down the hammer.”

“oh god, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, this is all very natural. But if you give me a little alert- I can warn her. She worries”

“She shouldn’t” Chise moaned.

“It’s her nature, she’s a protective presence. She deserves some reassurance”

“I just never expected my love life to involve a phone tree. It seems like I’m expected to hand out leaflets at this rate.”

The laughter of approaching Ariels wandered across the yard, “Robin, there is an awful new scent to you! what have you been up to!”

“case in point” She grumbled as they circled.

“yes, yes, I smell it- they are getting up to something delicious! We must tell the Gealach!”

“So help me, there will be horse-shoes by every window” She murmured glancing between her fingers as she tried to hide her tired face.

“So bitter! It’s our duty by you to take an interest!”

Queen bee she tried to remember, it’s all instinct and nature, they don’t see it all the way you do. Patience. She breathed deep and turned back to the new spring herb bed she was planning. 

 

She looked in on Elias throughout the day, catching glimpses of him bustling through the library, animated in the thrilling grip of his sordid research. When her chores were complete, she joined him in the study, and tried to casually inspect the shelves for a chance volume on Reptiles without alerting her companion to her object. She’d have to check in at the local second hand book shop sometime. Elias was deeply entrenched in his piled literature on the settee, She could only make out a few spines, and couldn’t glean much on their nature. They all looked fairly old. She sat with her college reading, eyeing him curiously as concentration burned across his lambent eyes. 

“Anything useful” She murmured, sitting to face him across the stacks on the cushion.

“mmmphh…I’ve found what relevant items I can given my collection, but I fear further purchases will be needed in some other disciplines. My biological knowledge is limited.”

She retired to her reading, this seemed all he was prepared to discuss at the moment. The afternoon turned golden and began to darken as the clock ticked peacefully, just the soft shifting of Elias and the quiet turning of pages.

Mind wondering to dinner, she pondered if Silky would let her lend a hand. Chise began to pace out of the study to inquire just that, when Elias rose and twined and arm around her waist from behind- catching her in a swift embrace, cradled to his chest. She could feel his hand slipping under her sweater and shirt- to rest on her stomach, she started “what’s got into you?” 

“tag”

Her mind reeled, what was he? ‘oh..fore-play’ she thought, recalling his earlier confusion on the topic.

She strained up at his proudly amused face as in came to rest over her shoulder.

She laughed “your not very good at this” she rested her hand on his wrist “see I already got you back” He nuzzled her cheek

“and I you”

“we’ll be late for dinner, we’d better-”

He seized her shirt - tugging the top buttons open with small snapping sounds.

she squeaked at her sudden exposure, reaching back and gripping his waistcoat.

“what are you doing, the Silky and Ruth are just in the other-”

“it’s an experiment”

Her fistful of his garments shifted gently over his soft obliques “experiment with what?”

“Scandal, mischief and disreputable philandering - if I embarrass you and the household in heavy petting it is considered shocking. This is meant to make our union seem more scurrilous and taboo. This is a tempting peripheral feature of 'delayed gratification' in courtship” 

“what do you intend to do?” hers loins jumped in excitement- this was a new feeling to have massive embarrassment be so dwarfed by the thrill of anticipation and suspense.

“Work you into a state of dishabille. This builds a sense of anticipation and conflict, whilst subtly alerting others to our activities.”

He tugged her shirt down exposing her nearest pale shoulder, and delicately flipped down the straps of her bra. He nuzzled into her soft exposed skin and supple slopes. Still pressed against her, his hands twined around her, caressing her chest and rump“What would you do if I did this to you in company?” he chirped curiously as he leaned in and licked her neck.

“I-” her voice broke. This was so strangely arousing- It seemed clear to her he’d read either some dusty gothic novel, or questionable advice piece from an equally outdated tome- but failed to absorb any of the threatening or dominant undertones, he carried no overbearing cynicism, only earnest curiosity and keenness. While he was easily man handling her it was also very cautious - trying to read and sense her motions rather than pawing mindlessly, and giving her the sensation that he was readying himself to release her at any sign of distress. She relaxed into him and took a deep shuddering breath, grinning as he nudged at her with his snout in what would be the approximation of little pecks on her cheek. - she giggled “Die of embarrassment right on the spot. And still adore you despite my best attempts to do otherwise.”

He huffed in laughter “I do want to be more publicly demonstrative with you, but won’t bring it to this extreme…unless distracted.” his eyes narrowed mischievously“I might be distracted, you are… distracting.”

“I could embarrass you in public too” she countered

“can you now?” he said, eyes curved in amusement 

She pinched his butt, his eyes flared in surprised confusion- but softened rapidly- she’d expected him to be launch into his usual jaw dropping pause, but oddly he seemed to roll with this punch easily and appeared if anything more touched, for lack of a better word, at this action.

“This is an affectionate gesture?”

“yeah, I guess so”

He nuzzled into her throat, purring as he slid a hand up her thigh, to rest against her rump.

He gripped her shoulder delicately in his maw, his rumbles rolling into her very bones.

She squealed and pushed at him playfully.

They were broken out of this blissful dalliance by the loud ‘thonk!’ of a wooden spoon striking bone. Silky’s cold stare betrayed just a trace of amusement as she stared them down, despite her best efforts to wield her authority with chilly fortitude. Elias stared guiltily up at the brownie, still stubbornly holding Chise, in the mournful defiance of one well aware they were on the loosing end of the current dispute, and making the most of their last stand.

“sorry silver one! we uh…we’re” She patted Elias’ muzzle lightly and tried to retrieve his hand from her skirts “we’re uh.. just coming t-to dinner!”. 

“Mmmph” Elias sighed into her and stamped down his possessive instincts at being interrupted. He’d barely kept the words ‘mine’ from tearing out of him. He reluctantly released her, licking gently over her flushed skin, and the pale indentations left from his incisors. 

He helped her straighten her skirts and buttoned her shirt collar again.

Somewhat ruffled she sat down to dinner next to a blushing Ruth. 

After dinner Elias pushed back his chair and rose to dawn his robe.

“Elias, where-?”

“I am seeking guidance” He stroked her cheek “stay here. I will be back”

Chise watched him retreat and blushed as Ruth and Silky turned questioning glances toward her.

 

Elias paced through the moonlit clearing of the woods, past the glowing eyes of shadowy creatures, watching him approach the great stones. 

He sat on a hawthorn stump facing the gate and waited.

Soon he heard heavy footsteps.

“Good evening Thorn child”

He nodded gently at Titania’s approach “Good evening”

“what brings you here tonight?”

“My Lord and Lady, Chise and I are preparing to consummate”

“preparing?! what is this? A parliament proceeding or a roll in the hay!” Oberon horned shadows lurked from behind Elias’ seat. 

“don’t complain dear, you should be overjoyed that they are finally getting around to this, and we are being made privy to the subject. What is it you are wondering Thorn?”

“Is she in danger?” He asked dejectedly, wringing his hands 

“you idiot!” Oberon flicked Elias painfully on the snout “do you think we would bless your union and leave Chise with you if we expected her to be harmed?”

“I…” He rubbed at his face, taken aback.

Titania stepped forward, taking his hands

“Do you trust us?”

“No.” he shrugged honestly

“well done! We are not here to be trusted.” Oberon beamed “healthy skepticism is commendable”

“Elias Ainsworth, we can not command or control you, but merely advise, in the hopes you come to agree. If you want our guidance on where and how, bring her to the soil you blighted, and let your instincts take you.”

He shivered at the memory of his panic induce transformation, the abandonment and terror.

“but I’m…”

“You will be grounded there, you will be as you must. As the land would have you. As she would have you.” She patted his hands “You come to us for comfort and advise, secure in the knowledge that you can refuse and stand steadfast if need be. Is Chise so different? She has put you in your place when need be. She does not operate under blind trust with any of us including yourself, but she loves freely and completely. You are in safe hands. All you need do is surrender.”

“but will she…hurt?” he asked wretchedly.

“you still have much to learn of context! She takes pleasure at your touch, and if that includes a little thrill of pain, and that’s her right as well!” piped in Oberon “I have no doubt that you could truly hurt someone Thorn, but our dear sweet Robin? Do not doubt her. She has you well in hand, and she knows full well what she is after.” The satyr leered. 

“Tomorrow in the blighted knoll Thorn, this is our advise. You do not need to trust, because you can do what’s necessary come whatever, but do try to understand- that girl is just as powerful as you. Her strength and will can command and bind, and she is pursuing you” The Queen leaned close to whisper “don’t run for too long, she might stop chasing, and it is bliss to be caught.”

“You have strong motives in this” He said with narrowed eyes

“We all do. Do not doubt Chise’s” She smiled 

They both turned to depart.

Elias caught Spriggan’s eye.

He glowered disapprovingly. Elias tilted his head in curiosity “have you anything to say?”

“tomorrow in the Knoll” he grumbled and turned to depart. 

Elias stood jaw dropping at this last chance for a dire warning now lost. 

“tomorrow in the knoll” he pondered, as he turned for home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should hopefully come out quicker than this one did! sorry for the delay and slow burn!


	5. When the Time is Ripe

 

Elias paced inside, numb with the racing anxieties and excitement in his mind. 

He found Chise asleep in her pajama’s and curled around her pillow. She was sunken deep in sleep, the shadows under her eyes and heavy stillness betraying her exhaustion.  Still that gentle scent of blood and hormones wafting from her.

He changed into his pajama’s and curled up on his stomach, drawing the comforter over her and draping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. He breathed deep, enjoying the quiet comfort. Chise stirred softly. 

“What did they say” she asked half asleep.

“To listen to you”

“an’ what -should I be saying” She rubbed at her eyes, barely managing a coherent sentence.

“Chise?”

“mmmnnphft” She mumbled, hugging her pillow closer.

He sighed, they’d need to talk this over later “I want things to be simpler for us” 

He nuzzled her head and settle himself into the recessed of his pillow.

“but I’m still worried” He muttered to himself. 

 

The following morning he awoke alone, and passing through the house he saw no sign of Chise. 

“Silver? have you seen Chise and Ruth this morning?” the brownie gestured to a note on the counter, turning back to a somewhat aggressive pace of tidying. 

‘gone to the library, will be back for lunch - love, Chise’

“hmmph” he sat with a cup of tea, still jittery with nerves, trembling slightly. He winced as he absentmindedly spilled scolding tea down his chest.

Silver placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, a look of uncharacteristic concern for her resident playing over her face. 

“I’m alright Silky, it’s nothing”

She shook her head.

“It is not your concern.” 

She struck the table- clattering the cup and saucer and went for a notepad and pencil then briefly scribbling before pushing the pad across the table to him. She returned to her reorganization.

‘You _are_ my concern. I want only happiness for you both, but _I_ am also upset. It’s not nothing’

“I am sorry for the disruptive atmosphere. We are…at a liminal point of transition”

She bent over the paper again, slamming it back down, and strutted to the pantry.

He bent low over her writing.

‘you are my family, and I have a vested interest in your harmony and propagation. I am the spirit of the home, and this home is in turmoil. Don’t pretend to be fine. I know different.’

He sighed and dissembled “I’m frightened”

Silky looked him over appraisingly and pulled him into a awkward hug.

He started at this rare contact, very few people beyond Chise had ever found it in themselves to touch him.

He accepted the gesture, relaxing into it gratefully.

“Maybe Chise has been making some progress at least.”

 

Chise stretched, stacking the books, and clearing the browsing history on the small computer, closing a large volume on Reptiles. She was glad to have found the corner computer station open, with nothing but a bare wall lurking behind her shoulder. She wasn’t sure if any of it would help, but she was at the very least armed with some new vocabulary words and a handful of facts. She had been making tiny sketches, and jotting down questions and notes. She eyed it wearily ‘hemi-penes’, ‘sulcus spermaticus’, ‘barbs, spines, knobs, branches’, ‘vestigial spurs’, ‘Everted’. All of it seemed less useful the longer she stared at it. She wanted to safely seduce her husband, not give him a powerpoint presentation. She sighed circling the note ‘Lock and Key mechanism’ the only useful thing she’d gleaned was that all of these complicated features had evolved to make mating between different snake species unlikely and difficult. And here she was trying to make this information into a crowbar to solve her inadvisable occult interspecies romance. And of course from her observations Elias didn’t even match most of this information, and why should he. He didn't evolve, as far as anyone knew he just popped into existence, so nothing had to add up or function, it just was. If genetic anatomy was sheet music, then Elias was the biological equivalent of free form jazz. He wasn’t even going to be in that form most of the time, and she didn’t know where to start finding a frame of reference for his other forms, none of his other obvious physical features really corresponded with what she’d briefly glimpsed that first morning, so she’d just fallen back on reading anything notable about reproduction physiology across different species.

She rubbed at her eyes, it had been hours, she’d accidentally fallen down an upsetting rabbit-hole on the subject of ducks. It very nearly derailed her hunt for empowering confidence boosting knowledge, to instead plunge her headfirst into existential body horror. She was feeling desperately discouraged. The expression ‘too much information’ had never felt so apt. Yet none of this made her want him any less, or quelled her rising frustrations.

She eye’d the clock,11:15am, and come noon she was due back at the house.

She sighed and set to doodling in the margins while she tried to arrange her thoughts and feelings into some semblance of calm. 

‘Any luck Chise?’

‘It’s all looking just as complicated as ever. At least I’ve got something to go on if we hit any problems. But if I’m trying to convince and reassure him, the less he hears about all this the better.’ She turned back to the computer starting a new search and sketched some more. ‘Ok, If I have some quiet time?’

‘Sure Chise. I’ll be right here if you need me”

 

She stepped outside the brick building, eyes adjusting to the noonday light.

She started down along the hedge bank that wound along the road to their home. Ruth pooled out of her shadow with a shake and bounded along beside her. When they got in sight of the garden path she could see Silky had set up a picnic on the grass. 

Chise dropped her book bag and flopped down gratefully into the dappled shade, kicking her shoes off and struggling out of her jacket. She exhaled, enjoying the soft cool breeze of early spring. She groaned as she felt her pad shift, and grumpily ran inside for the bathroom before she ruined her tights. 

 

She rushed out again just as Silky had brought out the tea.  Elias sat in the shade turning the pages of her notebook. 

He poured over it all. Words he had never heard before, little diagrams and definitions. He flipped a page and tilted his head in bemusement at a crude drawing. A naked girl with legs curled up, keeping a large serpent tailed creature at their distance. Calves and thighs pushing back and keeping the barbs at the very base of him just shy of her, while the rest of him had slid within. The rough comical figures both had happy carefree smiles. He traced a gloved finger over it in contemplation. Chise sat down beside him, sandwich in hand.

He looked down at her with joy. There she sat tiny, and determinately plotting to conquer him. 

He turned back to the page, squinting with confusion at a drawing of a duck holding a corkscrew with a massive X drawn through it. He turned another page and stared in wonderment at a further series of figures. All in different positions- different manifestations, little notes alongside each. her crouching on top, or both of them spooned on their sides, him kneeling for her as she wrapped her self around his massive form. He glanced back and forth at himself and Chise trying to wrap his head around all of these images. He shifted, feeling somewhat flushed. 

Snake tails, height difference refined and unrefined, even a little sketch of his multi-legged canid form. He felt the gravity of her determination and unconditional love sink in. She had sat thinking all these thoughts that he had barely begun to comprehend or allowed himself to linger on in these last few days with a clarity and dedication that he could scarcely fathom. He pulled her into an clumsy embrace, rumpling the pages slightly, and leaving Chise flailing and mumbling with her sandwich.He bent his head low into her lap, horns tips framing her astonished face. 

“Chise” he murmured into her. 

She struggled to finish chewing, rubbing what she could reach of his back. He breathed her in, calm falling over him, and cresting into a wave of rising blood. She finished her sandwich, cleared her throat and embraced him. Humming softly. 

“uhh…what do you think? See anything you umm…liked?” She winced at her fumbled attempt at flirtation.

He stood, lifting her over his shoulder in one smooth motion. She squeaked, flailing for balance as she was draped over his back, his large hands gripping her buttocks and thighs. Note book tucked under his arm, he strode off into the woods. 


	6. Deflowered

As he moved through the woods Elias stumbled as his body began to adjust itself. He doubled over, spilling shadows, and when he hefted Chise up again, she was lifted much higher off the ground. She stroke the fur on his shoulders, stomach flip-flopping with exhilaration. His now massive hands massaged her rump, and his purring was almost deafening. 

He slowed as they approached the barren clearing. A perfect circle of dead foliage. He set her down. Chise stood at its border- hesitating.

“Elias, this looks like a Fairy circle. Is it safe to enter?”

“Yes Chise. It is a Fairy circle, but it is mine.”He took her hand “I was the source of the blight.”

“when did-?”

“The day you left…I…I...panicked” He shuffled bashfully, then lead her in. She gripped his extended claw in her dainty pale hand. 

She stepped on something that bit into her soles, and lifted a foot to find a a variety of small burrs and pips clinging to her tights.

“seeds…” She gazed over the stricken earth and saw a variety of seeds scattered throughout the copse, sizes shapes and colors ranging widely. In the center of the clearing was a sizable pile of moss and delicate white flowers, somewhat wilted- obviously gathered from elsewhere in the forest. Meadow Sweet, Crocuses, Blackthorn and Hawthorn blossoms still clinging to fragile bows, Strewed in a wide dense cluster. She struggled to recall what he’d said the other night. He’d spoken with them. Whatever was said It seemed that many neighbors had been assisting. A gentle breeze bore the scent of the flowers aloft.

He set down the notebook, and turned to her.  She reached out to him, sleeves dangling and he knelt over her in adoration and wonder. He traced his hands over her faintly visible collar bones, and down the red clad slopes of her breasts, just ghosting over her visibly hardening nipples. She rolled her eyes back, lashes flickering. He caressed her shoulders tugging her wide necked sweater down with his strokes, exposing pale shoulders and the delectable folds of her cleavage. He ran his muzzle over her, tongue reaching out to travel her skin. He reached a hand under her hem to slide up her abdomen and feel her smooth flesh. He dipped her back, eyes traveling her length.  Chise reached down to un-button her shorts, and struggled to unhitch her bra. 

His hand turned in it’s path over her quivering stomach walls and plunged down past her waistbands, his remaining arm gripping the small of her back as he darted between her already slick folds. She mewled, gripping his arms. He pressed his face down her sweater, cupped in the valley of her sweet heaving chest. She rubbed the base of his neck where it met his skull. With a rising growl he withdrew his jaw to take her clothing in his mouth, tearing away the knitwear and exposing her. His cock leapt at the sight of her nipples hardening, pebbles of chill and excitement firming her up. His fingers curled ever so slightly between her legs and she whimpered. He gripped her firmly, and pushed away her shorts, tights and soaked underwear. lifting her off the ground to tug them away. He dragged off her sweater and remnants of lace as he supported her trembling bare figure dangling from his hand. He lifted her effortlessly and walked her too the strewn flowers, lowering her with a flourish, and reveling in the soft leap of her curves at this slight impact. 

She sat curled, propping herself up on the side of her hip. He knelt on his haunches, towering above her in a hum of barely contained energy.  He raked his fingers carefully through her hair and began absentmindedly to tuck some the small pale flowers in her vibrant locks. It was like watching an industrial forklift manipulate a teacup. Such precision and control being called upon to complete this simple delicate task. 

She scratched him beneath his chin.

“I have questions” 

“oh?”

He nodded “what does it feel like when I touch you?” 

“Sweet, warm and ticklish. Sometimes it’s so intense that I feel I’m loosing all sense of where I begin and end”

“is there anywhere you don’t like to be touched?” 

“I don’t really know. I don’t think so”

“May I?”

He cupped her cheek, raking his fingers back around the fine hairs by her ear, traveling her scalp, and gripping the nape of her neck gently “what is this like?”

“tingly and hypnotic It makes me feel mesmerized”

“I’ve never had a scalp, or a face, or breasts and quim. I can only guess from the rough configurations I can form, and they do not carry nerves or emotion.”

She ran her fingers delicately over his skull “what do you feel here?”

“pressure, sound, vibrations, the cold air, your warm hand. I do not know if I feel as much as you.”

She drummed her fingers delicately across his muzzle and leaned in to nuzzle him.

“I can feel your hard nails and your soft flesh.” He breathed “I greatly enjoy it. I feel more when you are the one touching me. Like electric currents that pass through my body. My insides jump”

She ran hands over his zygomatic arches, and pulled him close to nibble at his jaw, her lip softly pressed to his smooth calcified mandible, and lower teeth gently grazing the soft connective tissue beneath his chin. He shivered, fingers gently rubbing the base of her neck. She gently licked the hinge of his jaw. At his sensual moan and obvious arousal it was all she could do to keep from tackling him to the ground. He pulled her gingerly from him, huffing deep breaths, trembling with frustration.

“Are you ok?”

“I just…” He shook himself “feel so overcome, I’m scared of my desire, this intensity. You’re so dear to me, and yet I feel a fearful hunger for you. I don’t want to be careless. I don’t know my own strength”

“We’re here to learn each other’s boundaries. Tell me yours and I’ll listen, but please don’t be afraid to explore mine.”

He cautiously embraced her, straining against her as gently as he could. He squeezed her experimentally. 

She moaned happily “I like that” 

He Squeezed a bit tighter

“Mmmph” she sighed sleepily

“forgive me Chise- I want to increase this until it’s too much, so I’ll know how that feels.”

He squeezed tighter expecting at any moment distress

“Chise you are still ok?”

“mmhmm”

He was baffled, she was not as fragile as he thought.

He squeezed abit harder with some effort

“ok, that’s a bit too much, it’s hard to breath” She chuckled

“have I hurt you?” He started, releasing his grip.

She shook her head

He sighed in relief and relaxed, eyes bright.

“do you want to play?”

“foreplay Elias, it’s called foreplay” She said covering her eyes

“I don’t understand the distinction” He tilted his head “I’ve never played with anyone but you”

He nuzzled her hair.

She breathed deep “would you…like to rough house like you were saying?”

He seemed sheepish at this suggestion 

“I…would not want to discomfort you.”

He seemed to fret with his claws as he considered. 

“Would it help if we made it a game?” She said gazing up at his stature “we could play it abit like tag- we each choose a spot we have to touch on each other- and we try to reach it before we are tagged.” She reached under his shirt and ran her hand across his belly. “here?” He squirmed, and she broke out in a grin. she planted a soft kiss on his neck and felt him shiver “or here?”. He chuckled, huffing and panting. “Just a game- if I dodge or block I’m just trying to get you first.” She said teasingly stalling his timid hand before it could trace her skin, to plant another kiss on his throat. He huffed and completed his reach for her stomach, pulling her into his arms and reveling in her ticklish squirming. 

“this sounds agreeable. We may begin at the count of three.” he withdrew his hand “ One, two” He licked her neck, pulling forth a squeal of delighted surprise “hey! I thought you couldn’t lie!”

“That didn’t count as a legal tag in the game. That was purely personal”

She smiled and wrestled to get him back at a reasonable distance to make a sporting start.

“three” She prompted.

He feigned a grab for her belly and took advantage of her flinch to lick her neck again.  She squeaked and ducked low trying to curve her neck and belly away while darting under his jaw. He held her back from her strain for his neck, and taunted her with several false starts at her neck and belly. She took advantage of this teasing delay to tickled him under his chin and plant a kiss where his neck curved to dodge this touch. laughing and panting they rolled to the ground, making dives at each other by turns- they eventually found themselves on their sides in a lingering breathless embrace- Chise nibbling and suckling at his neck, while his hand traveled her soft flesh- arms and legs braced firmly around each other. The light touches that thrilled and made them shy away began giving into firm but no less exhilarating pettings. She felt his hand travel over her breast, and trembled at the determined passage of his tongue over her shoulder. He took her in his great maw and growled. Damp and restless, spine thrilling and adrenaline pumping, and still she traced her mouth lazily over the soft flesh where his neck met his shoulders. 

“Chise…may I enter you?” he breathed into her between clenched jaws.

She felt her stomach jump, a little startled at this suddenness after all this apprehension. 

“I want to posses a part of your nervous system and feel what it is you are feeling.”

She sensed his shadow tracing her form and suddenly grasped his meaning “please” She breathed, thrilled at this unique intimacy.

He gently wrapped his fingers around the base of her neck.  She could feel the slight chill of his shadow form weaving about her. He gasped lightly, thrilled at the pleasure flickering through her at even this slight and unusual touch. 

He nuzzled her, purring at her gentle thrill of affection and anticipation.  He felt her desperation, winding his arms firmly about her waist, and shuddering. She seemed both weak with desire and electrified with intention. Suddenly drunk with blissful reciprocation, he moaned and gripped her shoulder in his teeth, hands traveling her curves and breasts, shadowy tendrils emerging and winding her limbs. He gasped, unsure who was possessing who in this wave of lust he felt writhing beneath his very hands. “Chise” He stilled himself trying not to let her emotions replace what must be decided by her thoughts.

“please” she breathed “please don’t stop. I want you. All of you”. He withdrew his possession to gather himself, panting. She watched his form waver, thornless brambles, and tendrils of root forming as they did that night in the woods.

He tried to recall her sketches. He loosed his multiple grips and nudged her to roll over. She complied, turning her back to him. gripping her anew in his maw, her pressed her back against himself, hands guiding her hips to his. He breathed heavily, attempting to reign in both her intoxicating arousal and his own rampant lust. He seized her to feel the slick moisture thrilling through her with his every caress. They both felt their hearts leap in apprehension, but fall back into the tide of sensual abandon, minds swimming in the madness of what they so feared and desired. His tendrils began to enfold her tenderly and tightly.

“Elias” She whimpered.

His excitement throbbed against her entrance, and then, repositioning her roughly, began to slip across her folds the bell-end of his member slipping wetly against her clitoris, she ejaculated across his pistoning shaft , as his great hand stroked and gripped himself to her. 

“take me” she moaned “mma-make me yours”

“If you promise to stop me if you are unhappy. Promise.”

“I promise” she breathed

With a growl he slowed his frantic lunges, and reached a massive talon into her quivering opening. Slickly working his ample fingers into her, he felt again the clenching soft ripples of her flesh. She gasped as he began working deeper, easing her open.

He re positioned himself and nuzzled her neck “If you would have me Chise, then you may take me. Take as much of me as you’ll have.”

His hand explored her gradually with sensual thrusts. She moaned and relaxed into his grip, whilst tensing for what she hoped was finally to come. She surrendered her cries and moans- wanting him to hear what she had been taught to suppress, not wanting her embarrassment to conceal what he did to her. He gasped at the wetness drenching his slightest touch. 

“promise” He breathed, withdrawing his hand and guided himself into her. She held her breath as she was stretched gently at the crest of his girth, and sighed as he lunged smoothly past her hymen. He retreated gently and pressed in again- gasping at the sensation, until halfway in he gripped her tighter in his teeth and buried himself as far as he could in one slick motion. She made high falsetto panting sounds as he began to withdraw and re-thrust.

She squealed, and keened.

They both tilted, thrusting and counter thrusting as he smoothly speared her and twitched with passion. 

She thrilled, shocked at the fierce joy she felt to be held so tightly in this moment. The firm grip about her, possessing her, ensnaring her was intoxicating. He rocked her, savoring her vocalizations and contractions.He released her neck with gentle licks and seized her leg, lifting it to let his own to kneel past, propping her open, as he rose on his elbow. He bent his neck around her to nuzzle her sweetly flushed face, and resumed his thrusts. He moaned, caught between the sweetness of her body and the effort of restraint.

“How is it Chise?”

“hhaahhhmph” She smiled

“Any pain?” 

She shook her head, beaming.

He grunted “c-can I…?” He leaned closer, easing further into her

“aaAaah!” She quivered, face screwed up in intensity mouth soundlessly agape.

“Chise?!” He queried- unfamiliar with the emotion she displayed. 

She nodded, catching her breath, and leaned back to kiss his cheek bone.

“Oh gods, please, take me harder!”

He bucked with excitement at her bold words.

Shifting her thigh, withdrawing and re-entering her he rose, to his knees. He hugged her leg flush to his chest as her straddled her other, pulling her deeply to him. She whimpered, gasping at the angles he was hitting, the open access he was prying from her in this new grip. 

With a snarl he began bucking, harder and faster.

There was a heaviness to the pressure and solidity with which he now moved within her, against her, yet somehow it grounded her to the moment, reaffirming the strength and reality of what was passing between them. He was pounding her into the loam, and she reveled in the knowledge that though tomorrow she would likely be sore, and black and blue, it was in this moment nothing but sweet intensity at his hands. And to glance up at him, eyes slanted back, mouth ajar, rumbling carefree and unrestrained filled her to the brim with pride and an elated feeling of power. She was truly his, and he was truly hers in this moment.

“mine” She rasped basking in his passion.

He plunged deep within her and held, roaring as he came in a brief jerk.

She caught her breath as he lifted and manipulated her around to face him, plunging his tongue down her throat as he moved to take her more deeply, her thighs thrown wide to grip him. He withdrew from her breathless mouth to lathe her breasts with his tongue, lingering over her hardened nipples. She enjoyed the novelty of pushing back at him from this strange position. His massive gentle hands guided her hips effortlessly taking her weight, pistoning her onto him. He purred and whined through his partially open maw. Emboldened she gripped him back. She found herself squeezing him with all her might, body straining and working him with passionate determination. His jaw dropped as she began to take dominance in their union, gripping him by his ribs, and riding him. The power in her lithe body floored him, she was taking him just as much as he was taking her. He gripped her back tightly as he worked to pull every cry and moan from her quivering form. She grunted with her effort and he roared softly but deeply at her fierce pumping and gripping loins- he had never thought a woman could do what she was now doing to him so passionately, he felt himself surrender to her rhythm and marveled at her strength. She came, weakening with her expended energy, and he seized her to his chest, driving home one final orgasm from them both. He bellowed a cavernous rippling growl as he came in series of long copious spasms, ropes of hot cum thrown against her walls, he felt his lap awash in their overflowing passion. With a thunderous crack the withered trees in the clearing split open, new growth shooting forward and branching outward, erupting green bows from the dead wood, and gently raining bark with a clattering that echoed through the copse.

He steadied her as she collapsed, spent and limp in his arms. He slowly curled, lowering them both to the soil, eyes darkening. They lay sidelong panting, dazed and still joined on the forrest floor, senses overrun.

Slowly whispering jeering voices fluttered closer.

“Our Robin is deflowered”

“surrendered to the thorn child’s hideous embrace”

“her cries and sweet struggles blessed our senses, the blood of her maidenhead spilled in our copse and renewed the blighted soil”

Elias coiled to cover Chise’s beautifully glistening bared flesh from the prying eyes that he dimly saw surrounding them. He cradled her up, nudging and grooming her face.

“Chise? Are you alright my puppy?” She stirred wordlessly nodding through a smile. He purred, nuzzling into her. “Rest, I’ve got you. Do not let them disturb you.”

“them?”

“her sweet auspicious body to sire unseelie whelps!”

Chise reeled, pulling close to his downy hide, blearily shocked at the sudden audience. 

‘I knew I should have brought that passage up with him’

“defiled and violated by the failure born” 

Chise shot daggers at the taunting ariels gathered in the clearing, gripping Elias possessively. 

“He has spilled our robins blood! he has made her scream and cry!” they chided nastily.

“Her body is bruised and corrupted, her belly full of-!” 

This tirade was cut off by the icy stare of Titania “You will mind your tongues in the presence of our Sleigh Beggy. All she touches is made numinous and auspicious, and this includes the affections we just witnessed with our child of thorns. They bare our blessings.” she paced up boldly to stand before the lovers.

Chise clung to Elias and wished she could vanish, ‘God I hate being right’ she thought. 

Elias and Chise stared wearily up at the Queen. 

“Congratulations dear ones, may your-”

“We’ve been waiting so long!! We knew how much our Robin was yearning for this day, I thought I’d have to help her tackle you oblivious Thorn child! the atmosphere sent off by our poor frustrated Child of Night was unbearable! Mount her often from here on out! If I find you a neglectful husband you will know my ire, you think too much and it stifles your virile-!”

“-Yes! I’m sure they will manage, give them a moment husband. Children will be forthcoming and we mustn’t rush them. They are mere children themselves as of now” 

Elias moved to rise and started. He scanned Chise curiously and tried to de-couple. They both gasped. “Chise…we’re… stuck” 

“Like foxes, Reynard and Vixen clickitting in the woods, first barking and straining, now knotted.” Laughed Oberon.

Elias tilted his head “knotted…” he tried once more and sighed “I am sorry Chise, I did not know. I fear we may be like this for sometime now.” 

“Oh I don’t mind that, it’s just…”

“here he is still actively discharging niveous humors and to think I was interrupting to encourage your propagation-”

“Yes, quite” said Titania grabbing Oberon by his ragged horn “we’ve done our duty and gawked enough, lets all depart and give them peace.” She winked slyly at Chise and dragged the faun effortlessly in her grip. The clearing became silent but for the rustle of leaves and call of birds.

“Elias, I’m a bit warm, could you”

He let his coils retreat from her naked form. She sighed, stretching her stiff limbs

He sat hunched over and still seated within her, arms cradling her over the ground, now scattered with crushed and blood stained flowers. He looked her over with concern- faint bruising already rising on her pale skin. “Chise, I have injured you…” He took in the blue shadows of claw and tendril that had gripped her.

She reached out to touch his neck “you don't bruise as badly, but I can see I raised a few welts myself.”

He scanned her abdomen and their place of union “Does it hurt?”

“No, I’m just a bit, tight, and stiff. I may be a bit sore tomorrow. It’s my hips more than anything, no barbs in this form” she grinned.

He stroked her belly, eyes softening with relief.

She brushed his cheek bone.

“did you enjoy it?” She breathed

“A foolish thing to ask. I’ve never enjoyed anything so much in my life, and I imagine half the country side must know it- we were not quiet. I’m sure the Church will report an unusual disturbance.” 

He gathered her to his chest carefully, they both hissed at the motion, but settled into a comfortable position.

“How long do you think we….”

“I do not know.” He returned to grooming her, ruffling the sweat slicked hairs at the base of her neck. Linked her face and tasted salt on her cheek “you wept?” he stated with concern 

“did I? It was all so intense, my eyes kept welling up. They’re happy tears, don’t let them worry you.”

“It is difficult not to worry”

“you heard and saw me too. Don’t doubt what I felt.”

He examined her appraisingly.

“you are pale, how do you feel?”

“tired, but really I’m fine. Better than fine.”

“You are shivering, you will be getting cold. You haven’t eaten very much today, and you’ve been menstruating heavily…your blood pressure is low…” He seemed to be making a decision as he looked her over “we’re going home.”

She protested as he struggled to rise with her in his arms

“no, no, no, no, no! lets wait out here! I don’t want anyone to see!”

“But Chise we’ve already been seen, I want you safe, nothing else matters”

“I don’t want to run into Ruth or Silky, or heaven forbid Simon, like this!”

“I could make him forget”

“But I’d remember!” she wailed

“Chise you’ve expended magic and energy, you’ve lost blood, we need to get you-”

“Elias! don’t you dare!”

“Chise, what if you fell unconscious while we are locked like this? where would that leave me.”

She looked up at him dumbfounded

“what could I say…what would they think of me.”

She had to admit it would not look good. 

“We have blocked Ruth, I need you awake when they learn of this. Everyone already carriedapprehensions, they’d see what they’d feared.” 

She nodded sadly, relaxing in his arms again. He nuzzled her hair.

“As much as I despise the taunts of the neighbors, I was proud to show them you are mine.” He huffed happily, taking in her scent tinged with his own “I’d be just as proud to show everyone else… though I’d hate to be questioned …or hit.”

“c-can’t we just teleport?”

“We’re both too tired” he shook his head

“but, you’re still…we wont fit in the house…”

“The garden, we can get you tea, and blankets at least.” He recovered his cloak from the ground and draped it over her shoulders.

Chise buried her face in his neck

“Fine. Just, walk slow. Maybe this will end before we get back.”

This did not prove to be the case.

Elias settled them among the wild flowers in the yard, as Silky and Ruth rushed from the house. They both froze in mortified grimaces. Blood had cascaded down Chise’s pale thigh where it showed between the grip of his remaining tendrils and the tail of his robe. Her shoulder and the soft curves of her breasts just visible where he gripped his cloak about her warmly. A strained blush burning through her tired face. 

Silky paced forward eyes alight with concern and the wavering threat of anger.

“It’s ok!” Chise managed “We’re fine….” She dropped her barrier from Ruth’s mind and he paced back in sudden sensation and knowledge. 

“Oh…I see.” He coughed, shaking himself 

Chise nudged Elias, who was frozen in apprehension before the household, “say something” she urged.

“Ruth, how is Chise?” Elias prompted, seeing the link restore between familiar and master

“Tired, cold, dizzy, embarrassed, sore…very.. satisfied…” he managed.

Elias cuddled her closer.  Silky rushed away, returning with a warm towel She beaconed to Chise to step forward. Elias pointedly took the proffered item from the brownie, and wrapped it over Chise, with a deliberate motion. They were stuck like this, and he felt very instinctually defensive against anyone trying to wrest her away from him. he retrieved his cloak from beneath the towel, and let it fall damp and stained to the grass. 

“Thank you Silver” He shifted awkwardly, Chise gasped twitching at his motions, a bruised thigh shifting out from the soft white terrycloth. 

Silky took in the situation with dawning horror and looked prepared to hit Elias.

Chise caught the hob’s eye and curled defensively over the mage.

Silky sighed, and patted Chise’s Shoulder reassuringly, casting her glance sidelong at Ruth.

“Chise is fine Silky”

“we are…sorry we are- we got- uhhh- we’re late.” She mumbled. 

Silky smiled through a sardonic rictus of embarrassed apprehension, and slipped back into the house.

“If Ruth would gather certain herbs from my office, I could make us both a calming tea.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much, knotting tends to only last about 30 minutes” Ruth supplied with canine insight.

They both stared at the church grim in dumb silence.

“I’ll put the kettle on” he blurted, suddenly glad of an excuse to distance himself.

“How long has it been” Chise breathed

“Almost 29 minute now…however this tells us nothing…I am not a dog.”

She sighed and leaned into him

“I still don't regret it for a moment.”

“nor I, I quite like keeping you close. We’ll just have to plan for better seclusion and time.”

Ruth came forward blushing and human with a tray full of jars and bundled herbs alongside a copper kettle.

Chise and Elias sat sipping tea and watching the last light of evening slowly give way to the lengthening shadows of night. “Elias, you don’t think I might get…never mind” She took a big sip of tea as she tried to gather her nerves.

He turned to look down at her and sputtered as a moth caught fluttering in his eye socket, flapping and striking the sides with an audible patter as it clambered for the light that burned within. He shook, snuffling and sneezing. Chise sprayed warm tea in a mist as she broke into a rich deep laugh from the very bottom of her stomach. He struggled to displace the offending insect, whilst supporting his doubled over wife in one hand, and balancing a cup and saucer in the other. She fought her breathless choking giggles as she took pity on him, and tears in her eyes, tried to steady herself enough to fish out the powdery interloper from the lure of his glowing pupil. She took in his ruffled fur now speckled with a fine mist of tea, and the dainty tea cup still delicately gripped in his claws and grinned widely at the absurdity that was her husband. He sneezed again, and they both started as he suddenly slipped out of her. 

They both winced and gasped at the drag of their over sensitive flesh, and dimly felt the rush of released fluids, Chise squirmed as her legs were drenched thigh to toe in a mixture of rushing humors. Elias dropped the cup and caught her up in both hands, as his tendrils retreated and his form began to give off shadow. The towel fell away as he crumpled to the ground. He knelt, adjusting, shivering. Chis steadied him, rubbing his shoulders. He leaned into her support, and purring began to lick her clean. Her breath caught at this oddly animal grooming impulse, and she desperately looked to see they were in fact alone. His great tongue travelled his teeth in satisfaction, and eyeing her shaky form with pleasure. He gathered her close and she felt him reduce and solidify back into his refined form. 

“you shall rest these next few days, you are black and blue.”

Bathed, and dressed Chise fell asleep on the living room couch before dinner. Elias knelt beside the couch to rest his head in her lap. ‘five more minutes and I’ll carry her up to bed.’

He closed his eyes and breathed deep. Sometime later Ruth and Silky gazed around the door frame to the heap emitting deep gravelly snores. 

“I think it’s just us at dinner this evening Silky”


	7. Letting the dust settle

The following day, weary and moving stiffly Elias strode the early morning fog along the hedgebank leading back from the village. supporting a bagful of Groceries and an arm full of books. He shifted the shouldered the wicker basket and felt the fingers of warm sun begin to creep through the damp.

Turning a blind corner at an overgrown hawthorn thicket, he stepped squarely into Simon coming the other way. The Priest fell back as Elias flailed, feeling the paper sack tear, books upending out of the crook of his arm and tumbling to the dirt as he moved to help his acquaintance up.

“Elias! I was just looking for you. Silky wouldn’t let me in the house…” He took in the destruction, rolling and scattered groceries trailing from the dead remains of the bag. 

“oh I’m terribly sorry, is anything broken?”

Elias bent double to gather up the remains “The cream survived, the eggs are probably a lost cause.”

“Here, let me help you”

The priest stacked a box of dog biscuits, imperial spiced tea, and ace bandages in the crook of his arm, as Elias fumbled to retrieve a box of chocolates.

“Can we fit these in your basket?”Simon proffered stack from his hands.

Elias took them eagerly “I’d rather not” he huffed recalling the state of Chise’s soiled clothing he’d retrieved from the woods. 

“quite the family man these days” He chided

“yes” said Elias trying to lift the large pack of sanitary pads without dropping everything else

Simon took the parcel from the Fae’s resistant hand “here, I’ll help you get these home.” 

Elias nodded quietly and checked over his gathered stacks.

“you must be tired this morning, no tricks up your sleeve. I thought mages could rearrange time and space to transport goods, and here you are tripping over your own feet.” He chuckled

“Die” 

“Chise not with you today?”

“She’s probably still asleep”

“Oh.. not unwell is she?” he said with concern

“No, she is in good health. We just had a full day yesterday.”

“Studying hard huh?” He beamed as he knelt to salvage and stack the fallen literature.

Elias struggled to find a truthful misdirection

“we’ve been doing some research and experimentation”

“That what all the books are for?” he asked brightly

‘damn’ he thought, caught in direct question “yes”

Simon lifted a large tome on Biology and Comparative Anatomy, and stacked it onto another simply titled Wolves and Canids. Elias just hoped he hadn’t noticed the Animal husbandry volume on dog breeding, and was grateful the self help book was so discreetly titled. The bookshop owner had given him such a look, that he’d promised himself to never frequent the establishment in the same glamor again.

He opted to steer conversation away from these treacherous details.

“What brought you out here so early?”

“Oh.. I’ve been wanting to discuss a few matters with you. Something was brought to my attention this morning. We’ll discuss it when we get back to your study.”

As They approached the cottage they could see Ruth rise from the porch and site them, then trot inside. Entering the kitchen Elias set down the loose collection of goods as Chise paced gingerly into the room. loathing every step.

“oh Elias there you-”

“Chise! good to see you looking so well” Simon practically chirped

Chise jumped and turned to stare at him with sunken eyes “good morning Simon” she managed as pleasantly as she could, fumbling with the hem of her loose sweater. ‘knew I should have put on a bra- I was just so stiff and sore…’

Elias stepped forward quietly and extended the box of chocolates to her.

She took them in blearily with a shy smile and flung herself over all she could reach of him in a warm embrace. He reciprocated, kneeling to reach her and looking somewhat bashfully at his guest. 

“how are you this morning Chise?”

“mmmph…nothing these can’t cure” she breathed into him “have you seen my bus pass? I keep forgetting it in a different pocket. Hope it hasn’t gone through the laundry…”

“He pulled back to un-shoulder the wicker basket “I retrieved your things from the woods this morning” He passed it towards her with a meaningful glance. 

“oh, I’ll uh…take that to the mudroom later.”

Simon paced to the table and set down his burden

“I believe these are for you too, part of yesterdays hard research”

She took in the spines with a flush

“ah…how…nice”

Chise thought in the chattering recesses of her mind of how great it’d be for her to become a better liar. At moments like this she felt more restricted than Elias. If she’d had any talent for subterfuge she could have spun some fantastically casual lie about the were-pelt that would neatly cover the books, the woods and her damned silly walk. But knowing herself she’d deliversuch excuses in so desperate a stream of panic as to draw sharper attention to the reality of the situation. She shook this inner monologue in a blink, and paced to the cream nestling beside her husbands highly suspect acquisitions. 

“I’ll get this to the mantle, she’s not in the best mood this morning.”

Elias turned and noted the Brownies absence 

“where is she?

“tending the flower bed.” she said pointedly, striding away as casually as she could manage with her pained gate.

Simon watched her go with a look of quiet concern

Elias watched him with mounting foreboding “what was it you wanted to speak about Simon?”

Cream bowl filled and stowed on the mantle, Chise adjourned to the sofa, sitting somewhat awkwardly. It really wasn’t as bad she thought- she was bruised on her rump and thighs and the cramps weren’t complimenting this state of affairs, but overall the rest of her felt fairly content if a tad strained.

She downed some Ibuprofen with her cooling tea, and dimly heard conversation drifting from Elias’ study down the hall. 

“- heard it from voices in the hedges…is it true?”

“It was no secret”

Silence followed

“Elias Ainsworth what was in your mind…have you touched that girl!?”

“Yes often. You just saw us”

Simon rubbed at his face “do you understand me? have you taken advantage in any way?”

Elias cocked his head

“did you…touch her in any way she did not want?”

“I am trying not to, I have made mistakes….has Chise ever expressed distress to you?”

“No” the priest sighed

“why not talk to her of your concerns?”

“because she is not the problem, and she is in a difficult position, she’s so young, she might submit to you out of gratitude, duty, or fear. I need you to understand the harm you may have done”

“I do not want to harm” Elias said solemnly, then scratched at his jaw “….’submit?’”

“I want you to confess. every time you acted without express permission where that young lady is concerned.”

“I’ve hugged her….patted her head…tugged off her clothing and bathed her”

Simon covered his face

“licked her wounds, nuzzled her head, wrapped her in my brambles too tightly, and attempted to carry out a human sacrifice of her behalf.”

Simon sat agape

“Chise has chastised and educated me on what issues she took with these incidents. I have no intention of repeating what she’s objected to.”

Simon rubbed at his neck

“but you…”

Elias looked at him blankly

“you’ve never attempted to engage in interactions of a sexual nature.”

“not until this week”

“Oh Christ. I can’t believe this.”

“you asked, and I cannot lie.” Elias shrugged

“why didn't you confess this earlier”

“because it was enacted with mutual permission and enthusiasm”

“dear god” Simon grimaced as he grappled for words. 

“Chise has Reciprocated my proposal for sometime now, and I am now her bridegroom. She is of age, she approached me, and I took some convincing. I was thoroughly ignorant on such relational matters”

“but it isn’t as simple as that! you-….ignorant?”

“I knew such things did occur, but had no comprehension for the motives, and function, nor intention to learn more.”

“so you really didn’t buy or propose to her … out of lust?” 

“oh I know now that this was a factor, but i didn’t know how to identify the sensation let alone what one did with it. Affection I’d comprehended- and that was and is so thoroughly enjoyable I hadn’t any complaints. Just questions and confusion. Chise taught me how to enact lust.”

Here Simon had been readying a lecture on corrupting the innocent- and now he found it might as well be read to Chise. 

“Is that what this ‘human teacher’ business is about!”

“not entirely, but it is a part of my lessons now. We started with more basic concepts like loneliness, jealousy, fear and panic. We’ve been working our way up”

“fear?” He said taken aback at these uncharacteristic nuances in his old acquaintance.

Elias nodded “I do not emote appropriately, but I feel as much. I am learning to identify express and manage much more. You should be pleased to hear we are now discussing morality.”

He was impressed “She’s teaching you morals?”

“yes, I am entirely amoral- but I live by freewill and a code- these both bind me to her now, so I have decided to accept her morals as she lays them down. If I knowingly transgress what we’ve established and agreed upon, it can then be deemed immoral. Though I may see reason to do so anyway…” Elias pondered

“but just like that, no internal drive for what is moral!”

“My internal drives are not moral. I am not inherently destructive or vindictive, but I do arrive there by logic. I am willing to suspend this logic for her sake ”

“Ainsworth I don’t know what to say or do with any of this” he groaned

“I love and worship her- and in time we may propagate offspring. All of this is ours and I won’t allow anyone other than Chise to Interfere in this. We do not require your blessing. We are already blessed.”

“The Church will not be pleased”

“I have yet to witness the Church experience ‘pleased’ where I am concerned.”

“I want to speak with Chise now.”

“As you wish.” He stood “be warned that any talk of blasphemy, laying with beasts or soiled doves will result in a smoldering priest shaped crater where you stand.” Here he weakened slightly “She is still developing self-preservation and pride, do not force me to rule in their stead.”

Chise shamefacedly paced through the door

“Yes, I’ve been listening.” she stated before either man could react

she stopped beside Elias and took his hand

Simon took a deep breath

“please understand my concern Chise, and forgive me for not considering earlier the eventuality of this difficult position you now find yourself in. My failure to see it has needlessly endangered you”

“It’s not as If I was any safer before all this.” She droned.

“Chise- this would be an alarming situation even if Elias were simply a man, an older figure of authority in your life…as it is…”

She took a deep breath, her posture rising, and positioned her self proprietarily in front of Elias.

“I am an authority is his life as well now. And you are right, **he is not human.”**

Elias cast his gaze down. 

She gripped his hand tighter “he also isn’t…mature. Do you understand me?”

Simon paused

“The Neighbors call him child. He is unique, no one is certain what he really is- there is no society to bestow a right of passage to him, physically it would seem he has not developed or grown since he appeared fully formed. What are we meant to do? cut him open and count the rings? How anyone born alone is meant to just buckle up and be declared an adult without any real guidance or aid for living a complete life is ludicrous! You and Lindel both reprimand him for not knowing how to correctly engage in activities no one, including yourselves ever bothered to explain to him. You just expected what? That he wouldn’t need to know about anything that might make you uncomfortable. If there is blame in this scenario, some of it falls to you. The Fae jabberings became his sole frame of reference for courting and romance…wholesale chaos on one end and a rough clinical explanation of family roles on the other. He’s managed quite well all things considered”

Simon rubbed his face.

“He’s mine, and I’m his. This was fine enough by everyone, now suddenly you’re panicking because he’s learning what you refused to even discuss with him. Did it not occur to you that what he didn't know could have hurt both of us? Maybe it wouldn’t have come up without me, maybe you were hoping I wouldn’t bring it up because _I_ _couldn’t possibly_ consider it.”

“I am sorry I forced this scene…” Simon groaned. He took a quick breath and threw out his hands “What transpired yesterday was done freely with your informed and conditional consent and enthusiasm?”

“yes” she blushed “I mean we weren’t _perfectly_ informed… But it wasn’t spur of the moment”

“She’d been trying for days” Elias supplied 

Chise slammed her face into her waiting palm.

“I was very anxious of hurting her, but I can testify that she was most persistent and quite audibly enthusiastic throughout”

Chise turned crimson, and Simon coughed uncontrollably.

“I-I guess I don’t need to have you look into those *cough* mysterious sounds reported yesterday”

“No, that’s largely my fault, I was even louder- when I transform-”

Simon waved his hand, trying to quell the tide of unwanted information, and mental images.

Silky paced dourly into the room, downing the cup of cream and stomping out again.

 

After Simon excused himself as gracefully as he could manage, Chise paced back from the front door to find Elias turning from rearranging jars and bottles of potions on his desk. She collapsed into his chest, arms thrown tight around him. He hugged her as best her could while still clasping two small jars.

“that was unpleasant” she murmured into him

“mmmmm, somewhat inevitable given the gossiping neighbors- at least it’s over”

“mmph” she breathed in a muffled voice “I’m pretty sure we’ll have a similar confrontation with Angelica.”

Elias shuddered “Maybe if you could start that one- I have no desire to see where her discipline escalates to given the wallops I’ve already received for my actions where you are concerned.”

“I know I should be grateful that so many people are looking out for me, yet I can’t shake the feeling that everything I do is somehow everyone’s business now.”

“I understand their attitudes much better now, knowing what their concerns really were. I’m actually surprised it wasn’t much worse.”

Chise, turned to start her chores in the garden “I’ll just see to-”

Elias scooped her up in his arms

“hey!”

“We agreed you weren't to strain yourself today”

He tossed her over his shoulder and started up the stairs

“I’m fine!”

“You are walking funny”

“I’m just a bit sore”

“you are bruised, you are still on your period, you have dark circles under your eyes”

He kicked the bedroom door open

“I saw you flinch repeatedly this mourning”

“That was mostly cramps or embarrassment!”

He lowered her to the bed, placing the unguents on the bedside table.

He took a towel from a stack in the closet and tucked it under her.

He nuzzled her head, and rested a cautious hand on her stomach.

“Be patient, if you’re going to repeatedly get yourself into these states, you need to be prepared to accept treatment.”

He tugged off her pants and underwear in one movement, and folder up her sweater to reveal her belly and breasts. 

She shivered. He uncorked the jar and removed his gloves, pouring a generous dollop into his palm. He worked it between his hands and began to travel them slickly over her bruised hips and thighs, traveling up her stomach. He nudged her to roll over, and still a little flustered she obliged. He rubbed across her back, and over her livid rump.

“There, that should help sooth you.”

He gently flipped her back around to face him.

Warm hands resting on her cold flesh. She looked so adorable in her floppy sleeves and exposed supple curves. “now bare with me once more”

He reached down to guide her legs open.

She hissed, flinching.

“Chise this last oil should help you heal”

She took a deep breath and exposed herself. He poured the last concoction onto his hand, and very gently applied it with a cautious hand. He guided her knees together again

and wiping his hands with a rag and looked her over magisterially.

“you are resting up today, no arguments.”

He wrapped the towel around her hips and tucked her under the comforter.

She pulled him into a hug.

“stay with me?”

“I’m going to fill the hot water bottle, and grab my book. And then I am settling here to see you stay put. Silky will bring our tea up soon.” He nuzzled her head 

“can we manage this? I mean, aren’t we being negligent of our duties?”

“We are closed today. I did some reading, and I think it acceptable we take some time off for our second honeymoon.” Elias eyes curved as he gave her a final rub with his snout and set off down the hall.

Ruth paced in looking tired and withdrawn and curled up on Chise. 

“well as far as I’m concerned it’s being chaperoned.”

Chise petted his ears “how are _you_ doing?”

“exactly as you are.”

“sorry” Chise whispered in a sheepish hiss.

“Don’t be, I’m glad to see you so content. Just give me a minute. And by ‘give me a minute’ I mean give both of us at least two days” He sighed, lowering his head. 

“umm…Ruth…what do you think of children?”

“Shouldn’t that be a question for Elias?”

She reddened “I am so not broaching that with him anytime soon!!god no! but it just occurred to me now that in theory it wouldn’t just be my body along for the ride…”

Ruth seemed to be at a loss. Quiet reigned as he seemed to buckle in some internal struggle.

“I…I am very fond of children….” He mumbled concededly in strained and conflicted tones. 

She patted his head. 

 

Chise sat up reading with Elias,Tucked in, and content. He sat in his vest and shirt sleeves, legs folded elegantly as he sat on top of the covers. 

“why was Silky cross?” Elias queried.

“ummm… we left bit of a mess…you know, in the flower bed?”

“hhhmmmm..” 

“what?”

“I’ll take a look tomorrow. I’ve been considering rearranging that bed”

They heard a large crash downstairs.

“She’s throwing pans again….” Chise blanched 

“We best be prepared for pranks and boggart activity in the coming days. I think she just found your bus pass.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be at least two or three more chapters from here- I've still got pre-written material to edit through.  
> Thanks for all the positive feedback and commentary!


	8. Bees?

Chise arose to the smell of the spring air, soft sunlight and the humming scream of insects.

Silky still seemed perturbed. She curtly handed Chise a steaming cup, and then went back to frantically rearranging the shelves. She’d read that poltergeist activity was often the results of upset household spirits. She’d pictured upset hobs throwing objects in a rage. She never pictured it being an anxiety fit of compulsive tidying smacking into poor coordination and distraction. Silky, dropped another pan with a bang, and she rushed to turn off a burner on the stove as the water boiled over. ‘We’ll have to find something stronger than cream for this one’  Chise decided to give the Brownie some space.

Walking out into the yard, morning tea in hand she was surprised to see Elias pacing a section of newly tilled earth in his garden apron. Between the herb garden and the adjoining woods he had delineated a wide circle, partially shaded by the shadowing lush foliage of Conker trees. He seemed to be consulting an old book and making notes in another.

“This the new bed you were talking about planting?”

“yes”

“What is it for?”

“propagation, I’m trying to decide on the appropriate crops.”

“It’s an awfully big clearing. You really don’t know what your planting?”

“I haven’t decided yet- the potentials are staggering.”

“it’s not _that_ big. And to tell the truth the soils a bit rough there. Why the sudden excitement?”

Not glancing up from her scribbling Elias indicated with his gloved hand the slightly slightly mussed patch of wildflowers they’d knelt in the other evening.

A small sapling stood in it’s center.

“Kinda a silly place for it, why’d you plant that there?”

“I didn’t. It sprouted up yesterday.”

“but it’s massive! What made it…”

He eye’d her as if she were missing something obvious.

She suddenly recalled the green boughs in the blighted knoll.

“you don’t mean…”

“I checked the copse this morning, it’s choked with life now, the old dead wood split apart to make room for the new growth” He narrowed his eyes “now I know why the neighbors were so particular”

“oh…goodness…so, this plot?”

“I think if I can plan this and place the proper wards we can secure ourselves some privacy, and put up or crop output.”

She nearly choked on her tea.

“you would sell herbs that grew out of-”

“Chise, you put down horse-dung for the tomatoes last week.”

She stared into the middle distance “fair point”

“Anyhow I quite enjoyed our evening, I’d like to make room for this as part of our lives.”

She smiled up at him as he reached out to cup her face.

“I like it too”

“that and I am concerned the floorboards might start growing shoots.”

“uh…yeah…Silky would go off like a bomb” She carefully lowered herself to sit on the grass, joints and bruises feeling reasonably good again. He knelt to join her, putting aside his books to pet at her hair. She brought her hands to rest on him, leaning into the soft touches, and meeting his gaze.

“so, what shall we propagate” She asked dreamily, mind conjuring images of them rolling in flowers. 

He leaned in close, nuzzling her ear “Bees”

This word dropped like an anvil into her daydream, drastically altering the tone. 

“I think you lost me…” She said pulling back to scrutinize him

He looked at her blankly “That would have the biggest positive impact” 

“Elias Ainsworth, we are NOT going to cum on Bees”

“I believe proximity would be sufficient” 

“why insects all of a sudden- what makes you think we’d even have an effect?”

He gestured broadly to the screeching tree tops “do you hear them?”

“cicadas?”

He nodded “four years early, and far too plentiful- they are highly endangered here. If we got a few hives we could probably multiply them- if they develop faster we could establish new colonies through the countryside, combat the dwindling numbers. It would create far reaching benefit.”

She sighed, resting her brow against his “It sounds lovely” She wrapped her arms under his jaw and hugged his skull to her. Her cheek nose were resting flush against his Maxilla, her lashes fluttered slightly. 

“tickles” Elias breathed

“Butterfly kisses” She whispered, redouble her efforts.

“So many kinds of kisses you can give” He marveled rubbing her shoulder.

Feeling mischievous she toppled him onto his back.

“that’s nothing, check this out” She lifted his shirt out of his trousers, exposing a soft patch of grayish purple skin. With a deep breath she blew bubbles on his tummy. He squirmed, arms gripping the grass, startled by the sudden attack and the strange sound and sensation.

“What was that?” He asked in a quiet baffled voice

“It’s something people do to their kids…it’s meant to be funny” She said, sitting back, slightly downcast at his reaction, maybe it just didn’t translate for him.

He eyed her “I want to try”

“gotta catch me first!” She chided, getting up and running across the lawn.

He caught her up swiftly, lifting her off her feet and lowering her squirming form gently to the ground. pinning her giggling squeaking body to the grass he pulled up her shirt and pressed his maw to her skin.

“Eeek!”

He breathed deep and blew. Utter silence. She snorted, looking up at his confused face.

“I guess you need fleshy things like lips and cheeks to do it”

He flashed into his glamour of her, and bent down to try again, eventually earning a loud rap and a sharp squeal of protest. He sat back, dropping the glamour.

He looked suddenly very sober. 

“There are so many things I can’t do for you like this. I couldn’t do any of those kisses”

She sat up, raising his chin.

“Here’s one”

She brushed her nose gently across the peak of his nasal bone.

He hugged her to him, rocking gently.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her cheek against him.

She gazed sleepily across the yard to the garden path. There was a figure standing stock-still on the path. She rose slightly, squinting to see make out who it was.

“Chise?”

“Angelica!” Elias helped her to her feet, and she took off at a trot to greet the Mage crafter.

She slowed as she approached. Angelica had a sack on her back and an oddly vulnerable expression on her face. Her usually self assurance and unflappable personality generally radiated outward like a tidal wave. But she seemed to be somewhat aimless, standing numbly on the verge of tears, shaking slightly.

“are…are you ok?”

She seemed to make some kind of decision, and steadied herself. She smiled, but not convincingly.

“I uh, just popped by to check in on you, but I won’t intrude seeing you’re busy” She moved to pace away with a wave. Chise caught her by the shoulder, walking around to face her.

She was breathing oddly, eyes clenched. 

“Angelica. _Are_ you ok?” 

Her mentor’s face screwed up and she began to break into shaky breathless tears.

She choked painfully, trying to stamp down her suddenly very wrought and un-composed demeanor. “I’m fine, it’s nothing- I’ve got to-g-go”

“Angie?” Chise hadn’t noticed Elias’ approach, he loomed over them both.

This seemed to break the dam on Angelica’s resolve. She leaned, weeping into Elias’ chest, and began to sob loudly, collapsing. Elias caught her up, looking perplexedly up at Chise as the woman continued to cling to him and weep.

He pulled her into a careful hug, slowly sinking to his knees, so she could rest on his shoulder. He patted her back as she continued to shake and wail. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry” She wheezed quietly through tears.

Elias eased the sack off of her shoulders.

She slowly got her breath back- but still clung white knuckled to him and trembled. He patted her, and hushed her softly. 

Chise felt no jealousy as she watched this exchange play out. Watching the body language she couldn’t help but think of a kindly uncle- he seemed older in this moment. She had a fleeting sense that this was a comfort he had extended before, when Angelica was still just a small child.

The way the woman could lord her authority over both herself and Elias, she often struggled to remember that She’d once looked up to _him_. Wordlessly, faces full of concern, they helped her to her feet and walked her into the house. 

The Kitchen was still a touch hectic, but Silky seemed to calm as she rose to the obvious crisis

and fussed over hot tea and tender touches to the upset mage. 

She was breathing deep, and seemed almost numbly relieved, though pain still clung to her features. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I must have scared you both with all this”

“has something happened? Is David..”

“no, no sweetie, everything’s just fine” She rubbed at her tear tracked face.

Ruth paced in with the satchel in his mouth.

Tension returned to Angelica’s body as she caught sight of it.

He set it down by the doorway and leaned against Chise comfortingly.

“Something has upset you. Please tell us what happened” Elias pleaded

“It’s my fault really. I should have known better.” She took a deep breath and exhaled. “the neighbors upset me.”

Chise and Elias locked eyes quietly.

Tea cups rattled as Angelica thumped the table.

“no you daft little buggers! I am not here to shame or lecture you! This isn’t about my dainty sensibilities being shattered- _This_ is about an abuse of the gods-damned english language!”

She paced to her pack and produced three objects- setting them on the table before Elias.

A bell, a snuff box, and a candle.

Elias’ eyes flared and he met her tired tear streaked gaze. He rose to his full hight and enveloped her in an uncharacteristically shaley hug. Chise looked on, feeling she’d just missed something very clear to them.

“I don’t think I follow…”

Angelica breathed deep.

“Chise, I’d come here to lay Elias”

Silky dropped a saucepan lid, turning wide eyed as the cymbal-like effect crescendoed spinning across the tiling. Elias hugged Angelica closer.

Chise looked on blankly 

“nope, still not-”

“As in bind or exorcise” Angelica clarified

Chise knocked her chair backwards as she rose violently.

Elias gestured pleadingly for calm behind Angelica’s back.

Tears prickling at her eyes, anger burning in her throat Chise spoke flatly and firmly.

“Why”

Angelica swallowed. “Chise, a gaggle of Far came to me saying they were there to announce the little death of their little robin. That you’d been violated in a pool of your own blood.” She coughed “They can’t lie. They can only spin the truth. I knew it was probably a deception to get a rise out of me, but there was still that chance. I thought maybe the word-play was just about your ‘death’- but I thought the…violence” She grimaced “might have been real- I was coming to just to check. But I was coming prepared for the worst.”

Chise covered her mouth.

“I figured if it was just mischief I’d laugh it off and go home, but it wasn’t until I saw you two, that I realized how upset I was.”

“I was afraid you’d been hurt because I’d failed to see the danger. I was terrified of- of finding I’d been w-wrong about Elias.” She hugged him tighter “I grew up with him. At first he was like my strange old uncle, then more like a-a brother. I got wiser while he just grew imperceptibly older. He’s still such a damned child. But I still remember how he used to look after me. Never any malice, just idiotic warmth and patience. Since my father passed…he’s been my only real sense of old family. The thought of all of that…forever tainted. All of us wrong about him this whole time, all the memories, just some perverted lie- I” She buried her face in Elias. 

She drew back, wiping at her face “then I see you two romping around like sodding idiots! and I _knew_ everything was fine. I was so fucking relieved! So fucking proud!” She beamed, and then teared up again. Her voice dropped and she went grim “And I suddenly knew it would have fucking killed me the other way round” She wiped her eyes, sniffing “Oh, I’d have done it all, handled everything- and then it’d fucking kill me.”

She strode over and hugged Chise. 

“Fae assholes. scaring me like that.” She pulled back and straightened, it was as if a weight was lifted from her.

She clapped her hands together “So! that’s enough of my mawkish shit.” She rubbed her hands together “Congratulations! How was it kiddos!? We are getting a pint and celebrating it not being the end of the fucking world just yet- No argument! I am shelving my role as grim arbiter of solemn justice to take up my mantle as bawdy obnoxious aunt! This metamorphosis must be lubricated with Guinness and questionable pork products.” Angelica shook with a histrionic chuckle. “seriously though, are you hurt?” She asked dropping into a sober voice and placing a hand on Chise.

Chise and Elias stared back and forth between each other and their bi-polar guest.

Chise shook her head, blushing.

“the blood?”

“menstrual”

“ah” She seemed to file through a mental checklist “they mentioned pleading” she queried, eyes narrowed.

“uh…to…you know…take me.”

“good?”

“incredible”

She hugged Chise.

“sorry about that- I kind of knew- but I wanted to hear you confirm it.”

“how did you…know?”

“Chise- a victim does not run around blowing bubbles on her abusers belly.”

She stood back, taking in the weary, but not terribly shocked looks.

“I take it this wasn’t the first weird scene you’ve had to handle because of the neighbors’ gossip”

“The Priest, yesterday.” Elias supplied “though at least he hadn’t heard as much as you”

“Jeez, your poor kids can’t catch a break.”

She breathed deep, reaching out to finish her tea. She downed it and set it back in it’s saucer, taking in some open books on the table.

“oh dear god”

“yeah, we were surprised too.”

 

Later that evening at the Three Bells they sat tipsy in the beer garden, Cicada screams mingle with cackling. 

“geez, really, no kidding? All these damned things? four years early?” She shook her head chuckling. “I’ll sort something out for you two- save the bees if you must- but you could throw the whole ecosystem off if you get carried away! The crops seems sound- but lets play it cautious.”

Chise was amused to see both of her grim mentor figures 3 pints worse. She was staring at the world through a faint rosy buzz from her light Shandy and the bazaar interactions over the past few days. She was enjoying the surreal spectacle of the two champion worriers of in her life being so open and jovial. 

“I’m making calculations, we’ll be careful. And I’m putting up wards. No more nosey flitting neighbors to go around drawing attention to private matters.” Elias rumbled pleasantly.

“yeah, just swarms of bees” murmured Chise mid sip.


	9. Raising Hob

**** It was an overcast day with a gentle gusting breeze.

They had planted the young hedge thicket in a overlapping circlet. They stood in the center proprietarily admiring their work, In thick gloves and rubber boots. 

“perfect”

“it’s uh…only a foot tall.”

“Well we know how to fix that” He said leaned over, hands on his hips, to touch his maw to the tip of her nose.

The Silky and Ruth stood gloomily in the doorway staring out at the topiary project. 

Chise's cheeks burned.

“uh…” She coughed “maybe we should send Ruth and Silky out of the house”

“Silky doesn’t leave. Ruth needs to be near for emergencies” He said firmly

He summoned up a wall of his brambles, blocking out the sun into rays spearing through the cracks. He removed his gardening gloves, dropping them aside, leaving his dusky hands bare. He knelt and began untying her apron, purring. 

“Elias, I can go change”

He rumbled, pulling away the offending garment, and gripping her wrist gently to unglove her right hand. He Licked it in one sultry movement, and turned to her next hand. Left hand ungloved she flexed the black fingers, and placed it on his maxilla, pushing gently.

He had begun to snake an arm around her waist, gripping at her thin black button down shirt. 

He stilled at this gentle pressure, and looked up at her curiously.

“We’re getting ahead of ourselves, there’s just loose dirt under us. I’m flattered, really, but why don’t we take a break and do some planning.”

He sighed, and shook himself, releasing her and standing as he dropped the wall of thorns.

She took his hand in hers, gripping reassuringly. 

“Besides, I feel like we need to do something for the Silky, she’s seemed….boggart-ish lately. We’ve been missing her meals and …making a mess of my clothing.” Chise recalled waking that morning to find her sweater passive aggressively sewn together in an uneven patchwork, big clumsy stitches accentuating the wanton careless tears Elias had wrought on the offending garment. “Maybe we should try and stick to her schedule for a bit, and otherwise keep out of her way. Come, we’re already running late.”

He nodded solemnly. gathering their supplies and clearing them away into the greenhouse.

They ate lunch quietly, watching the house spirit’s shaky movements. She seemed almost sickly, like a sleep deprived laborer who dares not stop working, but whose every other act set them back. She was washing dishes with a look of strained concentration. With a crash, she covered her face. Dishes falling to shatter as she stumbled into the sideboard. Chise ran to help her as Silky pushed her away in protest. She sighed and pulled the brownie into a hug. She surrendered, going limp in her human’s arms. 

“We’re so sorry Silky. We’ll try and do better. I want to help”

Silky disentangled herself meekly and waved the household away.

 

Chise was flipping through the dusty shelves of the second hand book store, breathing in the smell of old paper and trying to bury herself in some much welcome quiet. She was browsing the badly organized shelves when something caught her eye. 

A tattered book jacket with a worn and obscured title, but with the subheading still legibly stating 

‘Hobgoblins, Brownies, Bogies, and Other Supernatural creatures. Briggs'  She stood on tip-toe and reached it down. The cover read “An Encyclopedia of Fairies”. She flipped through it absentmindedly. ‘ah, folk-lore’ she thought ‘grain of salt Elias says, it’s just word of mouth and inconsistently documented recorded legends… but Maybe it has something more on Brownies, there has to be something more we can do.She began flipping through the alphabetized entries when something caught her eye. ‘ **…** horns, teeth and claws and fiery eyes…’ She’d nearly flipped the page, and turned it back to be sure what she’d read. 

‘ **Barguest.** A kind of BOGY OR BOGEY-BEAST. It has horns, teeth and claws and fiery eyes.’ She ran her finger over the text ‘… can take various forms, but usually appears as a shaggy BLACK DOG with huge fiery eyes.’ 

She read on as the text departed on a tangent about districts in Leeds. She frowned, turning to find ‘Bogy’. ‘ **Bogies.** ‘Bogies’, ‘BOGLES’, ‘BUGS’ or ‘bug-a boos’…Mischievous, frightening, and even dangerous spirits….as a rule they may be described as individual and SOLITARY FAIRY members…simple and gullible…’ She kept flipping pages in a daze, entry after entry, cross reference after cross reference, many names, many variations.

‘Though formidable, are virtuous creatures…‘meddle wi’ none but the guilty’…commonly used for frightening children… a threat to ultimately protect them from dangerous places and activities…carried off and possibly eaten…a class of their own…lesser….not truly believed in…hard to trace any origin before comparatively recent centuries' 

She read vague snatches of entries, all loosely tied together, one definition fading into another and no real consensus between them- but woven into all of it was one familiar thread. 

She put down the book and looked at the rest of the shelf. 

‘Folklore of Sussex, Brewers Dictionary, Strange and Secret Peoples.’ She reached out and opened the latter.

She emerged from the bookshop as it began to grow dusky. Ruth fell out of her shadow and into step. It was surreal- these texts that examined these oral histories as pure custom and storytelling all sought to find origins for the Fae in culture. The ancient dead, forgotten gods, and the damned. She felt like all of this was dismissible until she reflected on Ruth…Church Grimms were indeed theorized to have originated as sacrifices, guardians, beginning as mere dogs of flesh and blood and becoming something more…

Silkies, ancestral protective spirits and Banshees taken as warning death omens, uprooted with shifting ways of life, later redefined as cursed harbingers and demonized by the church. Retreating into sympathetic homesteads not yet swept clear of the old ways…where they were safe from rites of exorcism. Oberon and Titania if not precisely gods, came closer to this summary than any other creatures she’d encountered, they both seemed a part of the earth and its very rhythms. The damned…she rubbed at her left eye, dizzying for a moment. A black haze passing before her. If there was some truth in all of this, what could she learn about Elias?

Perhaps he was created from the convictions of little children, birthed from a need for healthy fears. Perhaps this could explain his dread of children… they defined and empowered him, yet ultimately robbed him of any solid free existence. He was a threat that held power as a dangling potential…the amorphous dread of being eaten…but not necessarily ever a reality, not something that got close enough to the act to even be granted free will and make a choice. Defined by something that in the end wasn’t necessarily anything but a perception, and yet growing and flourishing into something new, and unique as slowly he was forgotten. None of this seemed like something she could or should voice to him, there was nothing to be gained, no certainty to be had. But she’d have a hard time shaking it entirely from her mind. His vulnerability and uncertainty were so much a part of him, and perhaps this was why.

“You’re crying Chise” said Ruth

She wiped her sleeve, taking in the unbidden tears. 

“yeah. I guess so. It’s ok, I just…”

“I know” He rubbed against her legs, tail coiling and flitting about her.

“did you find what you were looking for?”

“I don’t know if it’ll help her, but there’s a few more things we can try”

 

Chise placed a small burnt cake spread with honey on the mantle piece. It had taken some arguing with the baker, but finally she’d persuaded him to sell her the smallest and most unevenly singed oat scone in the shop. The last dregs cooked up, and rejected from sale.

From what she’d read this was traditionally acceptable to sensitive brownies. 

‘She’d have liked to make it herself, but this activity seemed unwise around the increasingly territorial and unstable hob. Elias dropped his mouth over her shoulder. She smiled, wrapping her arm around his snout. 

“how are you Chise?” He murmured into her.

“huh…tense. I don’t want to let Silky down.”

“she does not blame you in this. It is not a judgement, just a causal eventuality.”

“she deserves better”

“the household will recover as we adjust and settle in” He let his hand travel her stomach, stilling at her waist-line.

She shuddered “It’s not fair, I’m still so tired and sore…and you still make me-”

She cried out as his hand raked up beneath her shirt. Gripping him tight as her legs gave out. She felt herself soak through her underwear. 

He lifted her effortlessly. “may I take my wife in the garden?”

“don’t you mean into the garden” she whispered grinning

He narrowed his eyes “I mean what I said”.

Silky stood nibbling by the mantle piece, feeling somewhat guilty for her frustrations with what was only natural and to be hope for. She thought to herself of clothing, and bedding she could gift the young couple. They deserved some encouragement, after all at this rate she might eventually even have an opportunity to make tiny socks.  But first things first. She took off to short-sheet their bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the books and folklore themes mentioned are real, and well worth the read. I've certainly been enjoying them as a supplement for the series.  
> An Encyclopedia of Fairies- Katharine Briggs  
> A Dictionary of English Folklore- Simpson and Roud  
> Strange and Secret Peoples- Carole G. Silver  
> The Dictionary of Phrase and Fable- Brewer  
> The Folklore of Sussex- Jacqueline Simpson


	10. Hold Me Fast and Fear Me Not

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, shivering at the gusting breeze as he stepped out into the garden. He paced into the topiary circlet, setting her down on a pile of comforters stretched out over the soil. He sat beside her, leaning in to play his gloved fingers through her hair. Chise stared out at the moonlit scenery. The clouds about were bright vast and rapidly blowing over the stretches of wood and field beyond the garden paths. 

“relax my puppy” He said, tracing his incisor over the shell of her ear. 

“sorry, it’s just so…exposed out here. The trees may have had more eyes watching than these meadows, but somehow the world felt smaller. I feel like a spec.”

“It will only be so this once.”

She struggled to un-tense her shoulders and release her nerves.

He pulled her into his arms, nestling her into his lap “there is nothing to fear Chise, I won't rush you. We can just sit here tonight and get comfortable if you prefer.” 

“you seem tense too…you’re still refined.”

He closed his jaw around her shoulder.

“I need to…” he whined faintly “I need to speak with you of something”

“What is it?”

“do you….do you resent that I cannot give you human children…” He mumbled shyly.

“Eh! Elias!” She jumped, suddenly rigid with startled apprehension

“you envy human family” He murmured darkly “I have seen it in your eyes”

“I- I’m not even thinking of children!” She protested.

“Everyone is. The neighbors, the Queen…I caught the Silky looking through Crochet sock patterns yesterday…very small ones….so presumptuous….we cannot know if they would even have feet…” He whined quietly under his breath.  “Chise, everyone is thinking it, speaking about it, so naturally you will have too. Do not lie.” 

His form slumped, darkening with shadows, manifesting his upset and gloomy turmoil.

“But…I’m not…we’re not ready…” She stammered

“of course not. But someday… you may be. And what could I give you?” His form grew, but hung low to the earth, his arms lengthening about her as his clothing vanished “what could I possibly give you?”

“I…I don’t want to think about being…being a mother.” She wiped at her eyes “I…I just can’t…not yet….maybe never. I don’t need children. I don’t want children”

“Do you say this to comfort me? I will accept whatever you decide…but Chise, you are the most fertile creature in this wood…the very soil comes alive at your feet…you have so much potential…who I am to stifle this? If ever one day you wanted …wanted a… baby… I would not object to a donor.” His serpent tail manifested, curling about them. 

“Elias…if I ever felt ready to…” She winced, tears stinging her eyes, she hugged him tighter “I’d only want it to be yours. I’d want it because it was yours”

“Chise you don’t have to say this. I would not be hurt”

“There are humans born everyday…this is a rare thing I could gift….if I ever felt ready…”She urged him to release her and draw back, so she could grip his face before her. “Why would you think I resented you? I love you, head to toe, paw, and tail. What are you worried for?”

“because… I don’t want you to feel like…like..I’m breeding you…like all of this is just…saddling you with unwanted abominations or denying you a chance for….a real family”

She groaned in frustration, pushing him onto his back, his serpent body thrashing out in an arching undulation. 

“You _are_ my real family.” She kissed his head “forget all of this, I may want your children someday, but for now all I _need_ is you.”

She ran her hand down him, tracing his vestigial spurs and smiling at his catching breath. She rose above his reclined body, undressing slowly, emboldened by her desire to coax him out of his melancholy. She tossed aside her sweater and shorts to stand in her lace underwear. She stretched half naked in the moon light, and stepped forward to straddle him. She worked her hand over the large scale that concealed his sex. Thrilling as his slick soft tendrils darted out to touch her, before retreating again. He gasped, grunting a stifled moan, hands thrown wide to clutch at the white linen. She gripped his nearest wrist to guide it to her breast. He moaned as he felt her stiffened nipple through the soft mesh.

She bent low, tweaking his spur and pushing gentle pressure up to meet his Cloaca. She beamed as this slight action caused his body to unfurl. His breath rattled as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the asymmetrical head of his right -hand branch. Tip to base he gleamed slickly, pulsating and glistening as he fought to restrain himself. She cupped him in her hands, contemplating how to best proceed. He sat upright, curling over her, and gripping her back from his loins.

“Elias please, I’m not afrai-”

He leaned in and with both hands canted her hips upwards. He nipped away her lacy panties where they narrowed at her hips, tugging them away deftly. Tossing this aside he traced his tongue along her slit. She came in a spurt, gripping her hands to his. He slid his tongue within her, snarling and salivating. He worked her open, and rejoiced in her moans, before slowly relaxing her down just above himself. She bent her knees either side of him, still trembling and only balancing with his support. He reached out, fondling her through the sheer floral pattern. He reached under her left cup to feel her. massaging her milky flesh, and drawing back his hand to brush a thumb across the marble of her peaked nipple. He un-hitched her with his remaining hand, and she shrugged away this last garment. He carefully guided her arms from the straps, pausing to lick each shoulder, before discarding the scrap of frippery. He gripped her by the nape of the neck, tilting her throat back and bent to travel his massive tongue across it and down her heaving breasts, his remaining hand began working a massive finger into her. She gripped his wrist, moaning softly as she came once again. He withdrew his hand slickly, and genitalia still throbbing, growing and contracting slickly he guided a single shifting head to her entrance. She whined. There was approximately 4 telescoping inches of him before it joined the trunk for the remaining 3, and the the final inch of barbs, still soft at this moment. He traveled his hands to take her hips, easing her open and taking her weight.

He worked it within her, tilting forward until it bottomed out as the fork met her labia, the free head sliding across her splayed folds. She gasped at the anemone like tendrils dragging across and within her, seemingly squirming of their own volition as they bristled gently from his sloping girth. He then held her steady and eased her closer as he everted into and inverted out of her. He worked her frantically in this motion until he crescendoed to withdraw completely. He then Everted slowly and deliberately, shaking and throbbing as he emerged to the inches before the forked heads. He slid her onto this. She cried out, over come by this new breadth. He worked her over it, pulling her to him in a rocking sliding motion. Then gripping her neck in his mouth, he leaned into her and everted himself completely within her. She rocked, squirming and moaning, pushing carefully with her thighs to keep her above his base. He released his hands from her hips, as she began to guide the thrusts herself. He let his arms enfold her, traveling around her curves. He bucked violently and rapidly. burying himself to her limit and bringing the still soft tendrils at his base to her clitoris. They both gasped, breathless. And gripping her close he began to tilt his hips to carry the tempo. She pushed against him.

“E-Elias!” 

He roared.

She shrieked, bliss edging onto apprehension

“tell me when your close!”

He, tipped her back forcibly by her shoulders, licking her nipples. He’d pushed her back enough to withdraw his barbs from her. He bent his head lower, biting her hips, releasing them only to lathe her clitoris. He pushed her back as his tail curved to support her, and she perched her hands to his scaly curves beneath her, as he continued her work her over himself in eager thrusts. Tilting his head back to admire her leaping breasts, and the slick motion of his shaft pistonning into her. He gripped her waist, holding her in place at this reclined vantage. 

She gripped him tightly, loving the way he writhed within her.

“Now Chise. Now”

She held his mass away at the length of her bent thighs, as he came and growled in throaty bellows. He felt himself go rigid. Spikes digging into himself slightly, but perched clear of her tender crux. He also engorged within her however, continuing to pulse as he disgorged seed within her. She gasped fighting for breath, and shaking with effort and strain.

“Chise!?”

She breathed deeper, patting him gently. “It’s…hah!…ok.”

“You are not in pain?”

“It’s….intense…it aches…but…there’s no, no stabbing…hah..aah” 

“it feels like I’m…splayed, within you.”

“yeah, a bit” She felt herself full to the hilt with him, locked more tightly even then before. And a build up of pressure as he continued to cum. he struggled to support her weight without bringing her into closer seating. He shifted slightly. Tail wrapping about her, holding her steady. 

He withdrew his hands from her shoulders, to gently massage her thighs, and lift her weight from their struggling balance. He licked her once more purring. 

“I’ve got you. I won’t let you be hurt. Relax Chise”

She surrendered cautiously into his cradling support, breathing freely with the relief. 

She blinked her eyes, dimly making out the massive hawthorn shoots choking in on them with extended limbs laden with blossoming boughs. He followed her gaze. 

“We shall have to do some trimming. But it is grown quite high enough now.”

He cautiously rolled them to their sides, tilting his head and shoulders to rest neck extended, chin engulfed in soft fabric. He whined, and huffed a sigh of exhaustion, gazing sleepily at her crumpled form. She looked radiant in the moonlight, contrasting against his dark coils still warmly enfolding her. The breeze was choked off in their clearing, and though they heard it rising and rustling about them, they rested easy in the muffling embrace of foliage. 

“Elias…” She looked wearily into his eyes.

“Yes Chise?”

“only yours Elias…I’d only want yours…” She breathed, eyes rolling back.

“Sleep Chise” He hummed massaging her thigh “Sleep”.

 

Sometime later he felt himself invert, withdrawing from her. He stretched, raising himself over the soft blankets, curling Chise against him. She slumbered limp, and heavy with gravity. He moved to rise, and flailed as he found no legs to stand with. He ran appreciative hands over her, taking in the glistening trickle between her thighs. He lowered himself with a huff, he’d wait for his form to settle back. ‘Only mine?’ he pondered as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

Chise shifted, taking in gentle lilting birdsong and an early morning chill. She opened her eyes, and was immediately rewarded with the prone form of Elias. She raised herself on her elbows, still gripped in his coils. It was a beautiful thing seeing his supple body, out in the mourning light as clear as day and framed with dew glistening ivory buds. In a spirit of mischief she pulled a nearby bough from the growth. Elias stirred, rubbing at his face, he’d felt a tickling sensation. She caressed his brow, planting a kiss on his cheekbone.

“Chise?” 

“rest, I’m just admiring you”

He purred, stretching and basking in the gentle strokes of her hands on him.

a light spattering of dew began to topple over them. Chise shivered gripping her arms around her shoulders. Large drops struck his skull with amplified staccato plonks that gradually grew steadier. He rose, blossoms dropping over his vision. She reached out to straighten the flower crown she’d slipped around his left hand horn like a game of ringtoss. He slowly unfolded fully upright, leaning back into the branches, and curling her to his chest and waiting arms. Morning rain began falling in earnest. soaking them where they sat and making the many limbed foliage dance around them. He looked down at her shivering pale skin, bejeweled in running droplets. 

He folded to her to his breast, gathering up the blankets to cover her, exposing young sprouts thriving in a dense blanket beneath them. Awkwardly her perambulated across the clearing for the now growth choked path out of the hedging. 

He found two bath robes folded over a chair, with an umbrella propped up over them. Teacups steaming on a tray beneath the seat. 

“Silky seems to be feeling better.” He sighed warmly. 

 

**‘Hae took her by the milk-white hand**

**And gently laid her down,**

**Just in below some shady trees**

**Where the green leaves hung down.**

**He's taen her by the milk-white hand,**

**Among the leaves sae green,**

**And what they did I cannot tell.**

**The green leaves were between.’**

**He grew into her arms two**

**Like an adder or a snake;**

**She held him fast, let him not go,**

**He was her earthly maick.**

**They turned him in this lady's arms**

**Like to all things that was vile;**

**She held him fast; why should she not?**

**The father of her child.’**

**-The Ballad of Tamlin (many traditional variations here assembled for our purposes)**


	11. Prithee Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prithee, look back, prithee, look back, 
> 
> there's blood on the track.
> 
> -Grimm's Fairy tales: Cinderella

Chise sat with her cup of tea, tucked into the terry cloth robe and resting in the chair. 

She held the umbrella over Elias, who sat hunched awkwardly beneath it’s cover and resting his chin on her lap. His body coiled around the chair, and arms embracing her hips purring softly.

The rain fell gently but richly around them and the air was brisk and sweet. Frolicking birds faintly audible through the deadening blanket murmur of tranquil rustling tree tops, rejoicing in the showering precipitation. The light was dim and soft under the torpor of dark heavy clouds.

She drained her cup contentedly. Elias breathed deep, and stilled, eyes flickering to light and narrowing. He raised his great neck to look up at her, flinching as his horns hit the umbrella wall, knocking it out of her grip. She grappled for with her free hand, catching it up by the curved wooden handle before it toppled away in the breeze. She raised it higher above them. Elias took her cup away, placing it aside on the grass where it began to ring softly with stray drops. 

He seized her waist protectively, holding her gaze in mounting concern “How are you Chise?”

“wonderful”

“in pain?”

“No, really I’m just fine”

“Chise” warning crested like a distant wave in the calm of his voice

“I’m a little sore, that’s all”

“do. not. lie.” he breathed grimly “Chise….you are bleeding”

She started, looking down

bright thin blood ran down her legs. Drops racing each other to trail to her feet.

“oh….” she shifted uneasily, suddenly dizzy. He held her steady. “maybe I’m just spotting Elias…”

“No. I can smell it. This is different. You. are… _hurt_ ” his voice broke lightly, a soft whine threatening, eyes dancing like guttering candles. He shook, choking it back. ‘strong, must be strong for her’. There would be time, so much time… for self loathing, there would be time for fear…oh such fear…but now?There was a limited time for what she needed from him. In this moment, he could not break. He would not break. 

He grunted rearing up on his tail with her hefted in his arms. She caught onto his horn, tilting the umbrella as she tried to maintain balance and cover them both.

“Elias, where are we going?” not quite succeeding is keeping the rushed choked apprehension from her voice.

“we are going through the boundary to see Shannon. No arguments. Do not be afraid my puppy.”

“really I’m ok, I think its probably just…” she said shaking lightly, eyes welling in rebellion of her desperate grasp for control.

“It _could_ be many things Chise. I do not want us to settle for anything less-” He cradled her to up to him, tucking his face to hers “than _knowing_.”

He started with some uncertain, uneven slithering across the meadow. 

She fought back the tremor, battled the stinging pain that flashed within her at every shift and jolt. She didn’t want him to be frightened. She didn’t want him to think he’d hurt her, not for anything. Not after she’d coaxed him, soothed him, persuaded… It’d feel like she had failed him. She _felt_ like she’d betrayed him. All her assurance, and…

“Summon Ruth Chise, but first alert him to the situation and our plans, and have him notify Silky, Silver one deserves to know all from him before this absence.”

She clung to his neck, eyes fogging up and distorting the faint green shoots that were unfurling somberly from the tiny droplets they left intermittently in their wake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the brevity, there shall be more soon.


	12. Who will you have for nuts in may?

 

He bore her through the threshold.

She was lying stretched out, mind wandering, her senses tangled like a bag of rope. She dimly heard voices, and felt the sensation of forgotten stretches of time. Her mental landscape shifted, sensations tumbling into place as if she were reassembling herself like a shattered vase. For a moment she couldn’t tell where she began and ended, but slowly she came aware of the gentle cloth beneath and about her, and the weight of her limbs sunk so heavily within it.

“..fault. You have my word. I hope this carries some weight with you.”

Chise struggled to rise. 

“do not move.” 

She felt warm familiar hands hold her steady.

“what…” she mumbled dimly, words feeling alien on her tongue.

Pain, new pain, was permeating the fog of her senses. 

“it’s over Chise.”

“over…” she echoed “what is…”

“we’ve taken care of everything”

She snapped back to consciousness in a sudden blaze of terrified clarity.

She held Elias from her in one swift gesture, cursed hand effortlessly man handling his refined form by his shirt collar. She fought to catch her breath, old anxieties and half healed scars rocking her to the core.

“calm yourself” 

She took in his mild surrender to her outburst and felt determination waver.

“release him carefully Chise, you mustn’t strain yourself.” 

She registered Shannon standing just at the edge of her vision. 

She relaxed her grip, gasping as her heart beat slowed it’s terribly throbbing in her ears.

“sorry…I’m sorry.” Shaking away bad memories and blind panic. 

“It’s ok Chise, the drugs have effected your memory. You’re safe, but you’re recovering from surgery.”

Elias held her steady as she huffed and strained to rise.

“stay down.” he urged

She exhaled, relenting and relaxing into his grip.

“what happened”

“we put you under and operated to removed a cyst from your left ovary. This had been disturbed and caused the bleeding.”

Elias hung his head.

“As I have been trying to explain to your thick-skulled husband, there is no fault in this”

“I endangered you.” he breathed wretchedly

“you affectively drew attention to a quietly encroaching threat to your wife’s wellbeing. A threat now neatly averted.” She patted his shoulder “rest… both of you.” She paced away to some vials on a nearby shelf.

“operated…” She asked wiping at hitherto unbidden and unnoticed tear streaks. 

“a few small incisions.”

“nothing new to me.” She grunted, She moved to rise “this is nothing.” 

He held firm.

“Chise, please. Your healing is remarkable, but there is no need to be reckless.”

“It wouldn’t have killed me Elias”

“we do not know that as a certainty. Suffering is no less a threat. I can not bear to see you prolong your pain”

He took her hands in his. 

She exhaled, raising his warm hands to her mouth, and planting gentle kisses on their knuckles.

They sat in content warm silence.

“how long?”

“not long, a matter of some hours”

“And out there?”

“weeks”

“we have to get back. Take me out.”

“Soon Chise. Shannon is not done.” 

“She said I was stable.”

“We are going to see to it you remain so.”

“I don't want to leave Silky this long. Not after everything we've been putting her though...”

“soon Chise. Drink if you can” He brought a glass to her lips. “little sips” She obliged cautiously. 

She heard an intense humming in the distance.

“Cicadas?”

“yes, and many extraordinary Cockchafers”

Chise sputtered

“May-bugs Chise. Cockchaffer, Snartlegog, Bracken clock, Mitchamador, there are many names… Chise?”

“yeah *cough* insects, gotcha”

Shannon paced back.

“you aren’t to move or wash for 48 hours. You aren’t to bathe, work, travel, or have intercourse for two weeks. You will keep her safe Thorn.”

“I have my work cut-out.”

“I don’t want to be a burden” Chise feebly protested

“yes, therein lies the irony.”

“I want to keep an eye on you for a few more hours. The lord and lady will be wanting to pay their respects.”

"I wish to speak with them alone first" He rose reluctantly and hesitated. Elias shyly wrung his hands, and pulled a posy from the recesses of his robe.

He handed the bundle to Chise.

She looked it over appreciatively, some white hawthorn flowers, and an unfamiliar dainty flower with stem, roots and tubers still intact. 

He leaned in to nuzzle her.

“Knots of May, and nuts in may, if you will still have me.” He licked her cheek, and straightened to leave. She watched him fade from view behind the trees.

Chise looked up to Shannon. 

“what was that?”

“May, has just turned out in the world. He was hovering and fretting, so I made the suggestion he leave you to me, and attend to any urgent business. It seems he was feeling romantic.”

“Romantic? I recognize the Hawthorn blooms from our thicket, but…this one…”

“‘Here we go gathering nuts in may’? Hawthorn blooms are known as knots of may. The dainty white flowering plants are Pignuts. It was a tradition to give these to your sweetheart. Something like the modern valentines day. It’s been extant only among children in recent centuries. There’s something rather boyish in this gesture” 

“what do I do with them?” Chise whispered

Shannon stepped forward, and plucked a growth from the roots, holding it up.

“You eat them. It’s a traditional gift between young lovers. Though you might find this more frustrating than romantic at the moment, perhaps he didn't think it through…They’re meant to be an aphrodisiac.”

“oh…” Chise ached gloomily.

Shannon patted her shoulder.

“You’ll be up to your old mischief in no time. You two have nothing to fret about, This problem is behind you, and no blame can rest on your actions. Don’t let this experience deter you from being free an open in your affections”

“Shannon” Chise shifted uneasily “I was wondering…can…can I still have children?” Chise's voice shook gently, shocked at how fearful she was for this answer. 

“I would be very shocked to find otherwise. Particularly in your capacity as a sleigh baggy. Procreation is not so straightforward amongst our people. Will and power play as central an influence as seed and egg…your magic gathers for this potential. You are our fertile queen bee, and your eggs are only a fraction of the matter. Is this something you have anxieties for? I know that we have high hopes for your fecundity. But what is it you want?”

Chise shrugged “I don’t know. I’ve never wanted children….but…”

“but, you want his?”

Chise nodded shyly, body tensed with conflicting anxieties. 

“It’s a natural instinct.” She said soothingly

“I’m not sure though…I don’t know when to…I don’t know if it’d ever be the right time. If I’d be…”

“I am here for you both in any eventuality. whatever you decide or seek assistance in, I will stand by you. You have only to ask”

She rubbed Chise’s shoulder

“do you have any other questions for me?”

“what do you think Elias wants…he’s very guarded….”

“It is the instinct of every male member of our people to impregnate you. The thorn mage however is uncharacteristically weary of instinct. I think this is something you will be forced to pry from him yourself. Who can say which impulse is more true to him.”

Chise sighed “we’ll talk about it, one way or the other.”

“if he takes any more coaxing after all this, just remind him of the natural deterrent he provides. His smell upon you will naturally ward unfriendly competition away.”

Chise blushed. 

“Speaking of warding away, I want you to promise me you’ll both rule your passions with an iron fist during your recovery time. Keep yourselves in check, keep each other in check. Your survival and fertility are as tenaciously assured as you are powerful. Your health is indifferent to this exceptionalism, look after it or you will have a long and fruitful life of needless pain.”

 

Elias hefted her carefully as he crossed the boundary, out into the warming weather of mid-may.

“strict rest my puppy, do you promise me?”

“I’ll try…”

“work hard to recover fully, we need you sturdy.”

“do we?” She muttered

He nodded sagely “I am under strict instruction to resume our fleshly relations as soon as you are ready.”

“you …didn’t want to…” She squeaked out tearfully 

“of course I want to. This is what scared me. you are still fragile despite what you and others will say…but they explained to me that ultimately you will have it your way if so determined, and my reticent protestation fails to protect if you are ultimately hurt by it.”

He looked her square in the eyes

“Chise. If you truly want my seed and you could ever truly dain to carry my children, you will rest and be cautious. You will prove you can be responsible enough to carry yourself before you risk carrying another.”

She nodded “agreed”

They walked quietly. 

“Elias…do _you_ want children?”

Elias looked down at her sidelong.

“it is complicated. I want you to have whatever it is you truly want”

She nodded “it’s complicated for me too, and it helps to know what you are feeling.”

“….I..I want…to make a family…whatever that turns out to be…”

She reached out and hugged his head to her chest .

“I want you to promise you’ll remember, every time I am filled to the brim with you…” She kissed his maxilla. He moaned appreciatively “…That whatever this will or will not bring to bear is most precious to me _because_ it is at your touch. All I need is you… I’m not afraid…”

He hiccuped an emotional chuff. 

“It two weeks time…” He licked her ear, holding her steady as she quivered and shied away “I will remember.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> Not to get overly biographical- but I am currently recovering from the exact predicament I've just put Chise through. A rough thing to process after only so very recently losing one's virginity. I had my surgery tuesday after struggling through a bloody and terrifying monday. Recovery is underway, and I'm finding this fic a reassuring outlet in the face of difficult times and circumstances that we as women are meant to be so damned stoic and guarded with.  
> The upside to all of this being, now I'm housebound for a spell you can expect chapters more frequently.  
> I'll see Chise gets through all this faster than I will. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone! seek medical attention, no matter how embarrassing, you deserve to be safe!


	13. Chapter 13

He ran cautious hands over her faint scars.

The twin incisions more visible but fading to match the longer, jagged lacerations that faded into her pale midriff.

Chise hummed, half asleep, and half aware of this examination. After much begging he had agreed to grant her skin to skin cuddling in their quiet hours. He found the comfort and reassurance of their intimacy more than made up for the mutual pangs of their impotent frustrations. The household had settled into a warm and quiet period of peaceful recovery. The frayed nerves soothed by the new air of open contemplative healing. Chise's fatigue and hormonal unbalance slowing her up just enough to better accept their help with minimal resistance. Though she proved emotional and restless, she was easily subdued by a gentle reminder, and a cautious embrace. In a day or so Shannon would check in to confirm the recovery. 

He craned over her and brushed the hair from her face, and traced the fine arch of her eyebrow with his chin. 

She pulled him down to her, grunting as he resisted her insistent tug, to settle gently, holding his weight from her. 

It had taken him sometime to adjust to the novelty of going pajama less in his refined body. The fine hairs and not quite humanoid hips transitioning into the relaxed organs of this restful manifestation. He had noted this body manifesting lust many times before, but he was still curious if it could enact these drives. Thus far his racing emotions had reshaped him in her arms, or he’d found himself in their embrace as she had been magnetically drawn to this vulnerable bared aspect… but now? He always felt more grounded when driven by the determination to ensure her comfort, and though he’d coiled and spooned her in various forms in these days of gentle affection, he had been tickled by the novelty of this new combination, and surprised at it’s stability. He was curious if they could maintain this dynamic in more passionate circumstances, and what unique feel and function it could bring. His mind had been racing through the staggering experiences still to be explored between them as they struggled to maintain these restrictive embraces. At times he’d longed to voice to her these fleeting distractions as they drifted off. So far his will to not add to their joint frustrations had stayed his tongue. 

“Chise?”

“yes love?”

“when you are better…can we…”

“hmmm?”

“would you…want me like this?”

“like what?”

He nuzzled her shoulder.

“in this body”

“oh…I didn’t know you could…”

“ _I_ don’t know if I can. But I would like to try. It is manifesting desire for you too.”

“any and every form you want Elias, you know that.”

“you would not be upset if it didn’t hold?”

“never” she kissed his neck. 

“and would you….?”

“hmmm? go on” she urged, nudging him. 

“mount me?”

She moaned, gripping him tight in frustrated restraint.

“say it again…” she sighed, heart leaping

“mount me”

“in a heartbeat…when I’m well.”

He shuddered, pulling back.

She gripped him stubbornly 

He sighed, pressing himself to her waist, and gripping her breast. 

In those weeks he hadn’t trusted himself to let her touch him, but she’d been enjoying the rapturous sight of him pleasuring himself on their bed. To see the heights she could drive him to with a word, a glance, a pose. To see his gentle embarrassment swept away in his mounting desperation. The perfection of his motions and sounds in clear focus, not obscured by her blinding breathless vantage. To see him canting, undulating, thrusting, and twitching before her. 

She wish she could capture him on canvas at such times. So pure and genuine even at such moments. No trace of ego, just a joyful heedlessness to the concept of shame. head thrown back in bliss, eyes retreating to trembling sparks. To hold that powerful moment between her thighs once more, at her mercy. 

He carefully bit her neck.

“I’ve missed us.” He rumbled

“mmmph”

“I’ve been having…dreams…fantasies…”

“I want to hear all about them” she rasped

“you are running, bare foot in your skirt, wearing the bells on your ankles…and my face is covered. I have chased you to the hedgebank, and I am taking you against it. At first I am clothed and standing, robe billowing as I lift your skirt and enter you, then suddenly I am on all fours and you are on your knees, My hooves are clawing up the turf, as my paws caress and grip you, my tail is thrashing. You are squealing, begging. Then I turn into a tree.”

“umm…..and this was a fantasy or a dream…?” Chise's arousal halting like a scratched record at this sudden turn of events.

“Dream. Later there were giant fish and Ashen eye was wearing oven mitts…”

She sighed, covering her eyes and shaking her head.

“these are not a part of what I would call sexual fantasies however.”

“got it.” she mumbled

“I would be curious to take you when i am smaller however…you would be so ..large to me…” He said with intrigued curiosity.

“just no turning into a tree. That’s where I draw the line.” She murmured sleepily. 

He released her, rising to lift her off the sheets.

“time for your sponge bath.”

This new routine had become quite popular with him. He enjoyed sudsing her up, watching the froth part to reveal her glistening curves once more as he passed gentle pitchers of water over her. He’d even sheepishly asked they repeat this grooming ritual purely recreationally in the much awaited coming months and years. He helped steady her upright in the tub as he completed the drying spell. She had been a bit put out at this the first time round. He had argued reasonably that this was best for her stitches and general well being. The fire spirits didn’t mind that she was naked he had argued, it wasn’t any bother to them. For some reason Chise didn't seem to find this reassuring. She’d relented grumpily, but asserted this step be stricken from their future routine.

He helped her dress and patiently assisted her down the stairs. She’d been quite firm on this as well. She needed what little exercise she could get, and didn't want his over eager inclination to carrying her around like a sack of potatoes derailing her rehabilitation. Up the stairs she’d conceded for a bit longer after several false starts. 

 

Angelica, Simon, Alice, and Stella had all come around by turns to check in on her. Odd little gifts were piling up by the doorstep from wandering neighbors, idols, offerings, and talismans, some of which had to be carefully and quietly disposed of. Ruth was tired and emotional, an almost passive aggressive reminder of her state of recovery. She had to hold off on exercising even her more basic magic and skills, after a few incidents with potion making. Everything and everyone seemed oppressively aware of the imbalance. She’d broken multiple vials in the process, cursing herself as she fretted and cut herself when she tried to tidy, she was yet again lead fitfully away from her mess to have her wounds treated. Yet again left feeling a burden as she paced the house like a restless clumsy poltergeist.

Elias found her in the grips of just such an emotional torpor and lead her away.

He closed the door sat her down in the study. Quietly, forcefully he began undressing her from the waist up to rub a soothing oil on her back. 

“Elias please stop fussing I-” He placed a calming had on her sternum

“just humor me Chise.” He tossed aside her bra. 

She relaxed as his powerful hands worked into the knots in her back.

“you are angry” he noted

“not with you” she assured

“with yourself”

She nodded. 

“do not be ashamed. Not of your health, nor your frustrations with your health.”

“I’ll try…” She shrugged “I just don’t see how any of you put up with me…”

“we don’t. We do not ‘put up’ with anyone. We are your family. We love.”

He pulled her to him, arms bared where he’d rolled up his white sleeves to unveil his plum flesh.

He ran soft fingertips across her skin, tracing up to the fine hairs at the nape of her neck, and pushing her hair stray locks aside, eyeing the scarcely faded bruises and hickeys he had left all round her throat. 

He stood and walked around her, bending his muzzle in to nip at her ears. He’d taken to feeling her squirm and struggle in his arms as he ran a wet tongue into her ear all these tense evenings, and it made his innards writhe deliciously to see her tense and tremble in anticipation when he so much as swallowed or breathed a shaky breath in close proximity to her. 

Even a whisper could send her over the edge and flood the room with the sweet smell of pheromones.He knelt before her and rested his jaw on her shoulder, tucking the hair back from her ear and nudging it gently.

“Chise…”

She trembled. He traced his tongue over the helix of her ear. 

“soon…you will mount me?…” He groped at her breasts before pulling her into a careful hug

She sank into him, breathing deep “soon.”


	14. Left hook

Shannon had come and gone. Elias had been out attending to a Church matter. 

Simon was still an awkward presence for them, but he had softened and seemed to be reshaping himself into a protective friend and guardian for both of them. Less patronizing of Chise now, but also more gentle with Elias. She’d suspected he was plotting a little breathing room for Chise in which to process the outcome of her appointment. Chise couldn't decide whether this was kind or not.

She’d given the thrilled Ruth the go ahead to take much awaited run around the country side.

She paced the house restlessly. A clean bill of health, all this waiting at a close…and still so much anxiety. She walked out into the garden, breathing deep, and feeling the grass beneath her bare feet. First things first. Chise decided to take a little walk, get used to unrestricted movement once more, maybe she could pretend her sweating palms and racing heart were just exertion for a bit.She got a little ways across the meadow before a voice called out to her.

She turned excitedly and struggled not to let her face fall when she spotted it was Renfred and Alice. 

“We just wanted to check on you, you have recovered well?” Renfred called out, pacing up to stand before her.

Chise nodded “I’m all better, sorry for all the fuss, it wasn’t anything serious.”

Alice snorted “I’m glad you took advice this time, and let everyone look out for you.”

Renfred snorted “all you’ve been through and so little caution taken with you. Now your fertility comes into it they’re all concern.” he chided bitterly. 

Chise reddened angrily. Tears stung at her eyes. 

Alice turned on him aghast. 

“Master! How could you say such a-!” 

“I’m not afraid of him. It’s sickening. Fretting over their posterity. His vestal virgin, tending the fires of passions he only pretends to possess. These fairies only want you for one thing in the end. No matter the harm it does.”

Chise’s arm flew of it’s own accord, and connected squarely with his nose.

It was scarcely a clip, but it sent him sprawling. 

Alice groaned and cupped her face in her hands. 

“god I’m sorry Chise. This asshole was completely out of line.”

She shook angrily, standing over him tears falling.

“you know nothing! Not a damned thing. You aren’t concerned for me. you don’t see me and what I am. You see what ‘should be’. Protecting a girl from the ‘outsiders’. Did it never occur to you that I might be one? That I wasn’t snatched from the world of man- I ran! I wanted to be gone! I wanted to be dead! Now I’ve finally started living I want to live well! Only I get to decide what that entails.”

She shook out her cursed hand.

“I’ve just cut my knuckles open on your stupid face. This was my decision, and don’t think I’ll regret it either. They’ll heal. I heal. But I am not indestructible. I have gotten myself cursed and ripped open for the sake of others. I would like think this has earned me the right to make love to my husband for our sake. And it certainly should earn me the right not to stand here and take your flippant attitude. Forgive me if living a good life is shaping up to be trickier than surviving.” 

She stepped forward and lifted him above her, feet dangling, setting him down on wobbly legs. she tugged the handkerchief out of his breast pocket and dabbed at his nose

“You haven’t any idea how tricky it was to rest up and not exert myself when I can accidentally crush doorknobs, and toss grown men around. I’d sooner get help from devoted neighbors who may be doing it for selfish reasons, than get empty judgement from a useless and impractical altruist.”

She dusted him off, and pulled his empty coat arm back into place over his shoulder.

“I advise you go home, rest up and think about all this. I’ve done all of us a favor just now. If I didn’t handle this myself, Elias certainly would. And he deserves better than having to scare people!”

He stood speechless, holding the reddening handkerchief to his bruised face. He looked to Alice. She shook her head. His face seemed to relax into stolid understanding. He huffed, nodded respectfully, and paced away.

 

Chise sighed and turned to a stupefied Alice. Her anger dwindled, and she put out a comforting hand.

“Alice, I am so sorry that I-”

Alice pulled her into a hug

“that was… so bad-ass! I’m so goddamned proud!”

“um…”

“don’t worry, I’ll see to the idiot. Bit of ice for his neck, and a few stern words of my own.”

She pulled back and looked her friend over.

“So you’re really ok?”

“I’m all better.”

“So um…” Alice made a strained face.

Chise sighed “what did they tell you?”

“you mean the neighbors? Blue flame seemed very smug about something. But he said it was not his business to talk about with me.”

“oh, really? guess that’s something…”

“have _they_ been giving you trouble?”

“kind of…it’s affectionate really- complicated and bazaar, but affectionate. I think for them it’s something between a Char Vari and good natured hazing. They’ve been mocking Elias and I by taunting our sighted friends. Kind of a …wedding tradition” 

“You and Elias…what I was going to ask was…do you want to talk about it?”

Chise sighed, shrugging.

“I mean you don't have to! I understand that it’s probably embarrassing and everyones been talking with you about it. What’s more, talking…like that!” she said gesturing to Renfred’s distant departing figure.

“I was just worried you might not have anyone to confide in.” She said, reaching out to rub her shoulder.

Chise nodded.

“want a cup of tea?”

 

Alice sat back patiently, occasionally exclaiming, cursing and asking her to repeat.

Chise briefly covered Elias and their blossoming intimacy, largely simplified and expurgated.

His fears, their break through, it’s repercussions and their sudden set back. 

“Jeez….I mean I guess overall I’m happy for you, but I’m sorry everything’s wound up so complicated at every turn.” She took a gulp of tea “in all honesty though, I think it’s had a good effect on you. You seem so responsible and stubborn all of a sudden.”

Chise rubbed at her face “It sure doesn’t feel like it. I keep feeling like all I can do is dig myself deeper into this mess, yet I don’t regret any of it. I never trust my decisions to go well…”

“It’s not about never making mistakes Chise, it’s about learning to make mistakes you can handle...And then getting help when you can’t.”

Chise nodded. 

Ruth bounded in “Elias is coming up the path Chise!” He wagged his tail, beaming at and jumping at her excitement. 

Alice stood wiping her mouth and shrugging into her jacket. 

“third wheel! I’ll go check on the asshole and give you lovebirds some air” She gave Chise a peck on the cheek and pulled her into a hug. “I’m here for you. Anyone gives you crap I’ll…well, I think you’ve got it pretty well in hand, but I’ll bring popcorn and cheer you on.” 

She opened the door to let the Alchemist out, and thrilling as Elias came striding excitedly past and swept her off her feet. The umbrella stand fell over with a clatter and the foyer filled with muffled squeaks, rumbling purrs and heavy breathing. 

Alice grinned and quietly stepped back to pull the door shut behind her.


	15. A Strange Interlude

Simon walked with Elias down the path to his parish garden. His face cloth swished with the soft gusts, and hung back limp over his hunched downcast head. His posture had been noticeably worse in the last week, stress and fatigue obvious in his affect.

“what was it you were needing?”

Simon sighed, hefting a garden rake and handing him a pair of garden sheers. 

“I thought you could give me a hand uncovering the roses. I have yet to unveil them from the protection I put in the fall.” Elias eyed him doubtfully through his covering.

He sighed, shoulders slumping “honestly, I just wanted to talk with you, and I find you seem calmest when working with your hands.”

Elias accepted the sheers and turned to the nearest cloth covered bush.

“am I receiving a lecture?” He rumbled, kneeling to look over the covering.

“no. I’m not upset with you.”

Elias let this sink in “what is it you want to say?”

“well, I thought I’d switch things up and try to listen for once….” he raked back the mulch and dead leaves from the base of the plants.

“listen?”

He sighed “I…I realize how frightening all of this must have been…”

Elias quietly clipped away at the strings at the base of the sacking on the rose tree.

“I don’t think I’d ever really considered how…how much of what you feel goes unnoticed.”

Elias shrugged gently. 

“You’re expected to maintain an image everyone’s formed of you, and maybe…maybe it wasn’t an image you ever really intended?”

“Chise needs me. I need to be reassuring. I need to be reliable. I mustn’t burden her now”

“Chise isn’t here Elias” He placed a tentative hand on his bent shoulders.

Elias breathed deep, slumping.

“I…” he shook. 

Simon set down the rake. He stepped forward and pulled the shuddering mass of shoulders and horns gently into an embrace. 

Elias started stiffening, Simon held fast. He gratefully sunk into the support of the slight man.

“I was terrified” He conceded. Simon squeezed him gently, wincing at the weight and slight stab of horn in his gut. “I’ve seen her bloodied. I’ve seen her in states that should have promised death. I’ve confronted losing her….but…”

“you were afraid _you’d_ hurt her.” He breathed knowingly

“I was afraid…that I had enjoyed hurting her”

Simon nodded. He stood comforting the crumpled magus in the quiet of the morning.

“are you afraid of…resuming your intimacies?”

“I have been assured it is not my fault. I have been firmly reassured by Chise, and many who are devoted to her…that I am still wanted. And in spite of everything my flesh and my being still persists in longing for her. She would be hurt if I allowed this to come between us. I have sworn to resume our conjugal pleasures.”

“that doesn’t mean you aren’t afraid”

“you are speaking like Chise.” He huffed “I am…still conflicted”

“that’s ok” He patted his back “I understand you get your doctors confirmation today”

Elias nodded.

“I felt both of you could use a little distance. Time to gather your thoughts and frustrations.”

He grunted.

“I want to make a suggestion.”

Elias looked up to him with a hint of inquiry. The flustered priest broke into an anxious gabble.

“I…I don’t want you to get the wrong idea! This all greatly departs from my duties and teachings…but…I care for you. both of you, and your wellbeing is my priority in this.”

He helped the mage to his feet.

“I want you to go into town” He passed Elias a slip of paper

“I…placed an order for you but…it felt wrong to pick it up…”

Elias glanced at the address, and then back to the priest, head tilting. 

“My gift to both of you. An apology of sorts. I want both of you to feel, you can come to me with any problems you have.” He straightened reddening and raised his voice “let me be clear, you are not to mention this to anyone ever again!”

Bemused, Elias departed, striding through the village. He walked upright and felt oddly lighter.


	16. Reunion

Elias picked up the basket from the unfamiliar shop. It had been something of a trek, a fancy little establishment in a ritzier part of town. It had ribbons, a large bottle and glasses and a variety of little boxes all nestled in plush fabric. It was color coordinated. And pink. For some reason the shop keeper had insisted on tucking into a ‘discreet’ paper bag. 

He reread the card.

‘A little something for both of you. I'd start with the champagne if I were you. Go easy on yourselves and each other.’

He strode home, swinging the parcel, heart pounding in eagerly anticipation of home. 

He had set this parcel inside the hedge in the garden. Now trimmed and landscaped into a neat curve.

He eyed the bee boxes as he straightened up and took a few deep breaths. They were ready and waiting, but they were still coordinating with nearby keepers for a starter colony. 

Ruth came running up to him excitedly, not even slowing to bark “your late!” before bounding happily to the house. 

Elias took a few deep breaths, and began striding calmly up the path. Halfway up it he gave in and practically flew. 

 

The door had clicked shut behind them and he had Chise wriggling and squeaking in his arms. 

He nearly tripped over the fallen debris of walking sticks and umbrellas, and leaned her to the wall, Rumbling and caressing all he could reach of her in those tight quarters. 

The both stilled and gasped as his hand passed between her thighs, lifting and winding her legs about him. They both, struggled to catch their breath, hesitating. He leant his head against her and they rested face to face, slumping into frustrated uncertainty. 

“Elias” She gasped happily

“Chise... You are well?”

She nuzzled into him 

“Yes. Quiet well….what did Simon want?”

“He gave me a picnic basket….”

“picnic basket?”

“a ‘discreet’ picnic basket. I think it’s an apology.”

Chise’s brow furrowed “I see…” she said, not seeing.

He hefted her in his arms, hands winding around her waist.

“no pain?”

“no pain” she nodded

He pulled her tight to his chest, squeezing reassuringly. 

He walked her out into the afternoon light.

They settled into the newly pruned hedging, a soft fresh comforter set over dense mossy loam.

He set her down, lowering to sit beside her. 

They both had fallen quiet with nerves, both retreating slightly from the anxiety of the moment into numb observers.

He tugged the basket out of it’s brown paper sheath.

Setting it down before her.

Chise took it in. 

“it doesn’t look like food…”

Elias pulled the bottle and glasses from the package. Smoothly uncorking it without spilling a drop. Chise picked up the nearest little box and turned it over in her hands. 

Elias filled the glasses, setting them to balance against the wicker.

Chise opened the box and squinted inside.

Elias fished a larger package out and opened it.

“Elias…are you sure Simon gave you this?”

“Yes. He was quite flustered…I see napkins but no food.”

Elias lifted a light black gauzy object edged in lace. 

Chise blushed, watching him turn over the scrap of lingerie. 

She lifted out the small bottle declaring itself to be rose scented personal lubricant. 

She set it down to reach for the Champagne. She’d need it before starting in the metaphorically unpacking all this for him.

Elias was still turning over the frilly item in his hands 

“it’s very soft…I do not think it is a napkin after all….what do you think it is?”

She took his hand in hers, urging him to lower the material as she passed him his glass.

She raised her glass and clicked it against his. 

“Here, lets have some of this first.”

He struggled to get the rim of the flute to co-operate with his jaw. Finally giving up and placing his mouth around it and tipping it back like a sorority girl downing a shot. 

Chise sipped at hers, drinking deeper as she marveled at the warm bubbly sensation. 

They sat soaking up their dutch courage. 

Elias refilled his glass. 

She downed the last of hers, setting it aside and reaching for the negligee. 

He watched her fan it out with interest.

Chise stood and paced behind him.

“Chise?”

“Don’t peek.”

He sat puzzled as she struggled out of her layers.

Finally he heard a smooth soft sound of her bare thighs brushing past.

She paced shyly around to face him. 

Elias looked her over in intrigued silence. 

It was simple and sheer, and the fine lacy patterns decorated without in anyway obscuring her body beneath the light filmy drape. 

“isn’t that awfully chilly?”

“um…it’s not something you wear out and about.” She explained, slightly downcast at his practical response.

He took in her hardened nipples just peaking and rising to brush the material.

He stared at her. reaching out a hand to adjust the straps and brush at the soft billowing hang, thrilling as he felt her soft cool body beneath it. He ran a hand beneath it, watching it become an incoherent shadows only picked out against the alabaster of her skin.

He shifted, and she was delighted to see a stirring in his trouser leg.

She fretted at his lapels, wishing she had as much of him on display. 

He looked down at his clothing and back to her.

“Is there something in one of these boxes there that I am meant to wear?”

“Uh… I don’t know. We could check.”

He pulled her into his lap with a grunt, rapping his robes around her against the cold.

She felt him hard against her thigh, and shamelessly leaned into it.

A bottle of massage oil, a bubble bath solution, and some chocolates where uncovered.

He eyed it all doubtfully.

“I have better versions of most of these medicinals and unguents. Simon should have known this…” 

He lifted the first bottle Chise had found.

“I know what all of this _is_ …but I do not understand what it’s for…Is there a healing benefit to this solution?”

Chise sipped at the Champagne again, enjoying the relaxing feel of her body unwinding in his arms. 

“I think he just wanted to give you a hint. He’s trying to make up for keeping you in the dark. He wants us to learn.”

“This is about us?”

“He knew we’d be nervous…why don’t I show you what the benefit is…put it on me…”

Elias filled and emptied his glass again.

Chise stood, clearing aside the basket and it’s contents. 

She shifted, turning lightly on her toes before reaching out to him.

Elias rose, and stepped forward. 

“can you…undress?”

Elias seemed to click back into gear, relieved at familiar territory.

“so this is about still wanting me?” he asked excitedly, eyes glimmering.

Chise nodded. 

He undressed hastily. No thought for a slow reveal or show of grace.

He shivered lightly, erection standing tall on his hips. Slightly narrower at the tip than a human male, ashy and dusky, but slicked and swaying gently. 

The wind picked up and he realized he’d forgotten to unhitch his veil, as it blew across her eyes. He shyly reached up to adjust it, visibly frustrated at the delay.

“you can leave it if you want” she urged

He purred, flipping in down and pacing closer. 

She paced away, grinning as she circled just out of his reach.

He lunged and scooped her up, lowering them to the counterpane.

He lowered her to kneel between his bent knees as he sat back.

He reached for the personal lubricant and poured in into his palms. He reached under the garment to rub it into her thighs and across her belly and breasts. He forced her to straddle her hips apart and rubbed it across her, slicking from her mons to the dent of her buttocks. he rumbled as she clung to his bent horns for stability. Squeaking gently at his pawing touches.

She could see nothing but the top of his head and the drape of the cloth as she desperately gripped his curling horns. He reached out and felt her flesh experimentally.

She was slick and pleasant to touch.

She came as he brushed an eager finger across her folds. 

He grunted. lifting her up to lay her back, straddling her thighs open over his bent knees.

lifted her hips and poured the thick fluid across her.

She wriggled, gripping his ankles, and arching her back as her pushed back her flimsy garment.

He ran eager hands over, then plunged a digit within her, rumbling at the slick glide.

He inserted a second finger, and ran soothing a thumb over her labia and clitoris.

He worked her open enjoying the sight of his dusky throbbing member against her pale shaking thigh. 

She came again with a moan, shivering and gripping his ankles tight. 

He lowered his head to explore and drink her in.

From Chise’s vantage all she could see was the cloth obscuring her mons and belly from sight, buckling and shifting as he darted over her.

She groaned taking in the sounds and incredible feel of his great tongue working into her. 

He rose up again, erection standing tall, pre-cum gathered at it’s aperture. 

He reached out a hand to her and helped her upright, Tilting himself back into the sheets, and stopping short as his horns bumped the earth.

She stood over him smirking and offered him her curse hand.

Helping him rise, and scooch back to rest his horns skull and upper back into the hedge.

He looked up at her and shifted a bent leg sensually.

“Mount me.” He rumbled.

She reached out and pumped him, entranced at the way the skin worked over his rigid girth.

He gasped. reaching out to grip her wrist.

She looked to him dreamily, a leaf caught in her mussed hair.

She positioned herself astride him, guiding his hands to her breast and hip.

He gripped her eagerly.

She carefully guided him against her slick thigh, and knelt on one knee to 

guide him within. She trembled, struggling to position herself correctly to take him in.

Suddenly she shifted and he slipped past her hymen. He moaned purring.

She gasped, exhaling and straining as she lifted and lowered herself, coming in a gush, and adjusting to accept him.

He helped steady her.

“Chise…*ughk* Chise...”

She breathed deep and buried him within her, crying out softly, shaking with effort.

Squeezing her thighs about him, working him within her.

He bucked, earning a moan from both of them. 

He struggled to still himself, feeling he’d loose this form if he aloud his body to take control. It felt so different to him, like he was taking her for the very first time. 

She began to ride him, a heavy, strong humping motion that shook him, grinding him into her.

Her little hands had come to rest on his stomach, pushing and gripping him.

She panted in desperation, climaxing twice, before with aching frustration she felt herself to succumbed to exhaustion. 

He rubbed her back, bucking twice more.

“My turn…”

He rose, lowering her to the comforter, her arms and upper shoulders resting into its surface and he held her hips and thighs aloft. He worked into her rhythmically his eyes glowing beneath the dancing edges of his veil. Her silken drapery falling back over her face, leaving her pale breasts and stomach jiggling beneath a dark roving hand, drool spilling down onto her curves from his open maw. 

He gasped, shaking as he felt his form shifting in his excitement. 

She felt her thighs lowering as her collapsed into shadow, reforming within and about her.

rough paws were now clenched along her waist and digging into her ribs,

crooked goat legs thrown wide, lowering him to nudge her firmly into the ground.

His head hung over her breasts suckling at her beneath the rumpled cloth, fish tail slapping at her spread thighs and barbed vines traveling over her. He was gliding frantically in and out of her, reduced, but still occasionally driving hard enough to hit against something deep and rich. She gasped, shocked at the taboo sight and sensation, somehow more alarming than she had previously fathomed. She moaned, crying out and shrieking at the rapid intensity. 

Building sweetness as he fully disengaged to thrust across her labia and nub. He came over her, in a guttural howl.

He lowered his head withdrawing down her panting body, licking her clean.

He nudged her side, pressing a paw into her hip.

“turn” he urged in a bark. 

She struggled to flip over, starting as he helped shove and roll her the rest of the way. She rose folding her elbows beneath her, shaking, breast pressed into the earth.

He urged and guided her back, till she raised her buttocks up, resting on her knees.

He mounted her roughly, hoofs chaffing and coaxing against her thighs and buttocks.

He bit the nape of her neck, paws wrapping under her. 

He reentered her building once more to the crazed frantic thrusts, slipping slickly out and across her, and repositioning to spear within her.

She screamed as she came yet again, dripping audibly onto the bedding. 

With a sudden lunge his arms and hand returned, wrapped about her, and a fuller slower shaft was stretching her wide. He drove home a final thrust and came in a torrent, overflowing in warm gushes down her stomach. 

His large arms caressed her, body fur warm against her sweat beaded skin. He licked the hair from her face, rumbling in delight.

“my bride…taking my seed…wanting only me…not afraid…not even of my children…”

She smiled, slumping into his grip.

“was this good for you Elias?”

He purred deafeningly in her ear.

“Me too…”

He rolled them spooning to their sides.

He played his hand idly over the torn soiled gossamer.

“I think we’ve ruined this gift…”

“that's ok, this is a gift made to be ruined” she breathed

He sniffed the air.

“you…are not bleeding” he rumbled in satisfaction. 

“No. It was perfect”

“perfect” he echoed, basking in the word.


	17. Pennyrile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written to take place some years after the previous chapter.

Chise walked, wicker basket on her back through the gathering gloom of early evening. 

She bent and reached out to gather the delicate purple flowers nestled at the base of a dead log.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. With a fluttering, a dry pair of parchment hands seized her wrists. She struggled breathlessly startled at the inhuman strength in the fragile fleshless fingers. A second pair of hands came to rest on her shoulders, as a familiar shape drew breath by her ear. 

“our little mage has learned much, yet there is something she clearly does not know…”

She drew a shaky breath, willing herself to stay calm, this was a struggle she could not win on brute strength. 

“I’ve not forgotten you…this is the part where I’m supposed to ask what you want…Though I admit I don’t know the answer, and I’m most anxious to know…I highly doubt that’s a question you ever meant to answer.”

Ashen eye chuckled softly. Fingers rippling and massaging her in a carefree casual manner, as if he was a friend laying a gentle hand on her, as if he wasn’t gripping her powerless to the spot.

“This is not the ignorance that I refer to. I made no secrets of my intentions, I just doubted you could truly comprehend them at that moment in time. No no no…”

He turned her about, passing her wrists and shoulders hand to hand until she was spun round and held to face him. He held her arms out in two of his, forcing her close to him. He gripped her flinching face in his remaining hands. The ring Chise thought, ‘he knows, he’s coming, just keep your wits about you, keep him talking’. 

“I have sensed something you and the thorn child have overlooked” He leaned in and sniffed at her. 

“something that you have not the knowledge to sense, something almost incomprehensible to one who has never seen it happen before. Luckily for you I am watching …..and I have seen much.”

To her amazement he softened his grip on her wrists and guided them in. He gently placed her hands to cup her abdomen. 

“you were all watching and waiting, you just didn’t know what it was you were looking for. It takes more you know, much more than what any of them think it all comes down to…it takes time to build up…like pieces of grit in an oyster.” Here he inhaled deeply again. She shied away in his hands, feeling his triplet eyes travel her. 

“such an oyster” he preened “once properly prepared, the grit could be thought immaterial…but I’ve seen to it that this was not the case. It’s all culminated in this. Not as simplistic as mere heredity. This goes deeper than seed and egg. The very fabric of reality needed to be consulted and rewoven. You are farther along than you can know, and you the wondering ew are lucky so have such a mindful shepherd. You nearly lost it all just now.”

Chise’s eyes darted to the flowers she was about to pluck. Eyes widening in realization. Faint memories of all she’d read on their properties passing through her minds eye. Declared a Maleficium…a blasphemy of witchcraft…a herb of maligned mid-wifery. 

“Yes….indeed. You’d nearly done yourself a mischief.” He shrugged his multiple shoulders casually “He will be here soon, go to him. Be careful from here on out. I will be watching. It will be very soon now.”

“I…” Chise's mind reeled in new information.

“I don’t expect the bee to comprehend it’s keeper. Nor the flowers the bees. They need not thank, it is not done for gratitude. This is all a rational investment in a process that intrigues me, but this is not so readily visible to the drones, or the workers, and one must expect to be stung when meddling with their queen.” his hands slipped over her belly. “it’s worth it in the end.”Releasing her he knelt and pushed back her shirt to place hands and a shadowy kiss on her belly. “It’s all for the hive, just a pastoral role to pass the centuries. Call it a hobby. You have proved most engrossing. What is to come…I await in even keener fascination”

Chise stood dumbfounded, the silent moment seemingly crystalized and suspended in time.

Elias tore forward in a mass of thorns, throwing himself around her. 

Ashen Eye was nowhere to be seen. 

They stood catching their breath.

“Elias…it’s ok, I’m safe.”

Elias, pushed back to look her over, tendrils and brambles twitching around them in protective waves, anxiously scanning for harm, kneeling himself to examine where Ashen eye had been touching her, panting in scarcely contained panic.

“It’s ok Elias!”

“what was he doing? did he hurt you?”

“He…” Chise rubbed her belly, still barely processing all she had learned.

“Chise?”

“He stopped me picking the flowers…”

Elias looked to the thorn stemmed plants nearby, head tilting in puzzlement. 

She guided him back to face her, and pressed his hand to her stomach.

Elias’ eyes flared. 

She had been out to gather Pennyrile, a herb with many uses, including it’s properties as an Abortifacient. Mythologized as having it’s merely plucking from the earth cause spontaneous abortion. 

He lifted her cautiously into his arms, sniffing her, searching her face.

He gripped her chin gently guiding her face this way and that.

“how…how d-” he choked

She inhaled to remind him of recent activities.

“how do you feel about this?” he finished, still breathless and now trembling.

“I…I don’t know….I…I wasn’t expecting it so…I mean we don’t even know…all I know is what he implied…”

“We will find out.” He set off for the gate.

“I…he…it can’t be right…I just had…I haven’t even missed a period…”

Elias said nothing.

“Elias?”

“There is very little written about this. This hasn’t happened for a century…and never quite like this.” He huffed nervously. 

Chise shifted, nervous at the edge to his voice.

He seemed to clock this reaction, stopping up suddenly.

He nuzzled her warmly. “Do not misunderstand me. I am heavily optimistic of a successful birth-” he stopped himself short, trying to suppress the undisguised warmth and excitement that had practically gushed out of him “-if this is what you want…now.” he finished soberly.

Chise stared up at him dumb founded. 

“you know…I wasn’t quite sure this whole time..just what you really..” She smiled “you really do want-”

“-what is best for you at this time.” he said firmly. Almost defensively. 

“if all of that is true then why are you so…tense.”

He shifted shyly. 

“I…The neighbors will not approach this as I do. They will have no shame in pressuring you…it could be very difficult if you chose to…” He breathed deep “I will not tolerate their instinct to interfere with or hurt you for any such decision. I will stand with you.”

She stared up at him tearfully. 

“come here” She wound her arms about his head.

They stood embracing in the quiet dark of the woods.

“aren’t you also worried that…the outside world might hold the opposite preference…the church? the college? Renfred?” She finished bitterly.

He snorted “They would make a show of upset. But they know deep down that there is practically no force strong enough to oppose the fervent united will of the Fae in this matter. Only one comes to mind.”

Chise looked up nervously, mind struggling conjure an item of such terror and magnitude,

“and what is that?”

He shrugged “you perhaps?”

Here she snorted.

“I do not jest” he said gently.

She ruminated on all of this in startled quiet as he resume his step.

He rubbed her gently.

“it feels like I’m declaring war just making any choice…”

“do not fret. We do not yet have confirmation that there is a choice to make.”

He patted her head “bear in mind this was only Ashen Eye’s cryptic revelation”

She nodded. Unsure what exactly was forcing her stomach into knots. Which prospect or… reality. 

He took a deep breath.

“We will consult Shannon privately first. We will say nothing of our suspicions to any other. Especially-”

“Congratulations! The joyous day has come!”

They both stood rictus with apprehension as Oberon dashed forward. 

“He explained everything! now you’re not to go galavanting off on any fatal impalement adjacent activities until after-”

“Oberon!!” Bellowed across the clearing, rustling leaves and bending boughs.

The Satyr king and Chise both froze mouth agape gazing at Elias’ outburst in awe.

The scenery quieted.

“sorry…it’s been a trying…15 minutes.” He finished weakly.

To Chise’s amazement this seemed to strike a chord of solemnity, a hitherto unsuspected wellspring of which was now evident in the king’s affect. He took in their expressions.

He urged them closer.

Elias knelt slightly, and a kiss was placed simply on both of their heads.

He then gestured Chise to rise. Elias relinquished his grip on her reluctantly at the gentle piercing gaze of the feral lords eyes. She stood nervously as he guided her into the open and paced around her. He touched her lightly as he passed, finally kneeling before her and firmly gripping her hips. He pressed his face to the cleft of her legs and breathed deep.

Neither Elias nor Chise stirred at this odd moment- both wrapt wordlessly in the suddenly commanding presence of the spirit of the woods. He withdrew, turning back to see Titania approaching.

Chise reddened expecting some bawdy and tiring scene of misunderstanding to break out.

Titania merely smile courteously, took her husbands proffered hand and knelt to do the same.

She withdrew, locking eyes with her husband.

They both rose and glanced at the couple.

“We can confirm what was told us.” She stated.

Chise felt Elias arms reach out and steady her. She gripped them for support.


	18. Monday's Child is Fair of Face

Chise awoke, pain present but ebbing- mind foggy, catching her breath and feeling her heart slow from it’s pounding. She dimly took in Elias grooming her, and a small bloodied bundle. She rubbed at her tear streaked face, mind coming back into focus. He finished licking the parcel concealed in the crook of his arm, and loomed over her, taking her by the shoulder.

“Chise?”

“mmnn…” She moaned groggily. 

“it all happened so fast, I’ve done all I know- are you alright my puppy?”

“Drugs helped…” She wiped the sweat from her brow.

“Shannon will be here any minute- just hold on. Let me know if the effects of the poppy juice start fading.”

Chise cringed as she began struggling to rise “how is…”

Elias seemed to be covetously guarding the little mass of crumpled rags.

She reached out to it. He shrank back from her.

“Chise….I…”

“is-is it ok?” She asked tearfully, shoulders shaking.

“fine Chise” He spoke hurriedly, pulling her into a careful nuzzle “healthy, and safe….but Chise..”

He shyly surrendered his grip, nerves evident in his mannerism. Chise gently pushed back the stained covers. He gripped her back comfortingly, searching her face, anxious of her reaction.

She took in a wiry bloodied little body. Ribs, bandy legs, clawed feet, covered head to toe in an ashen downy fuzz like the velvet surface of an antler. Emaciated, doglike, not quite humanoid in it’s little elongated body, predatory teeth and dark sunken eye holes. It conjured up images of roadkill at first glance, little half glimpsed tragedies. The little body sneezed, tucking it’s long muzzle into it’s arms, sniffling like a rat cleaning itself.

She gasped, pulling the messy little bundle to her chest, wrapping herself around it.

“Chise-”

“Beautiful” she whispered, planting small kissed on it’s delicate cranium. She nuzzled into Elias.

He shuddered a sigh of relief. This was Chise after all, whose lack of revulsion and boundless acceptance and affection had brought them this far. But he had felt a stab of panic at the unconditional love and unbridled joy he had instantly felt blossom within him at seeing their child. It had hurt to contemplate that the fierce pride, and awe he had felt would not come naturally to others soon to fill this new life. 

He breathed deep, looking down at his family “yes, she is.”

Chise cradled her child, looking again at the little body as she ran a curious hand over the soft skin. Despite it’s waif-like chimera form here was something familiar in it’s general features, and somehow it looked, complete and hearty. Exactly as it should be. She took in the gender, and started at a new detail not shared by the father. Six nipples. She giggled, relaxing into the support of his arms as adrenaline faded back into exhaustion. “I love her so much.”

The Silky came bustling is with fresh bedding, stopping at the foot of the bed with a craning glance of gentle inquiry. Chise smiled, beaconing her closer. She put down the linen, and walked to the bedside. She gasped, looking to Chise for permission. Chise carefully passed her the bundled infant. Elias took this opportunity to remove some of the soiled bedclothes without disturbing Chise, tugged them away.

He moved in to staunch the bleeding and check on the damage.

 

Everything had happened so quickly, the rapid progression of the infant within her had terrified them both, a mere two months had elapsed since Ashen Eye’s announcement.

As foretold, it was practically a forgone conclusion that she would indeed carry this impossible child to term. But the journey was far from pleasant, and at moments the health and wellbeing of the entire household seemed at stake. Sleepless nights pacing by her bedside. Her body ripping itself apart, and repairing itself just as rapidly. Meek smiles and fortitude giving in to open horrified sobbing. Many an evening, Elias had sat gripping her hands, begging and pleading to destroy the child they had both come to want so badly. Anything to end her torment. But she wouldn't hear of it, holding firm. They had no concept of when the end was to be insight. 

Her body buckling and repairing itself as it fought to supply flesh and blood to what the aerials had lovingly christened ‘the half-baked bun in the oven’. Her fecundity raging and tearing at her near immortal ability to heal and repair herself. Plants and flowers beginning to gently wilt in her presence. Her magic circuits not only generating desperately but absorbing all around her. 

 

Chise’s mind dropped from the present ministrations and nestled back into these memories. 

Elias had stumbled straining into the woods, bits of himself giving way as they were consumed by her. A blighted circle spreading out from her, trees bushes and grasses crumpling, wilting. 

Chise had lain half conscious in his arms, feebly protesting to know what was happing, what he was going to do, where they were going. Her mind swam, becoming slowly aware of her clothes being discarded, and of many hands reaching out to stroke her. Of kisses being planted on her. Many shapes and sizes of mouths and hands. Being pulled unseeing from his arms and passed through many. Distant chattering and whisperings in her ear. Waking in his solitary grasp, shaking and exhausted, naked and half submerged in the waters of the healing pond. She’d started at the half remembered embraces.

‘Elias!’ she strained in panicked confusion, gripping him desperately

‘rest Chise’ he groaned

‘what happened, what was that’ she pleaded, glancing up at his haggard, appearance and dimly glowing eyes.

He ran a hand over her rounded belly, red with stretch marks.

“you were…killing me.” He murmured.

She teared up, confusion and panic edging into a falling despair.

“you were absorbing too much…even the earth couldn’t sate you…so they helped me shoulder the burden…”

“the neighbors?”

He nodded “they each gave what they could. Friend and stranger…they all embraced and gave. Anything for their endangered Sleigh Beggy. For the pleasure of having held you in your desperate hour, they have bled out their life-force to yours.”

Chise numbly traced her hands over faint bruises…and bites. 

He took in her conflicted expression. 

“many of them were…over eager. They left their little blessings upon you. Selfish giving, but at great personal strain and expense. And you are stable now.”

She gripped her arms over herself, shivering at painful old recollections “How are you?”

“the Queen healed me….I was unconscious for a time. Oberon passed you back to me…I awoke here with you.”

They had stumbled back to their home, sleeping for days in each others embrace.

Until once again Elias’ senses awoke to blood.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then…what at first Elias had dreaded was to be a miscarriage or premature birth, had unfolded into a smooth if worrying delivery in a mere matter of a heart stopping half-hour. 

He had envisioned her torn, ripped apart by the birth in many a fatigue fueled anxiety dream and waking nightmare. Yet here she was, bleeding yes and weary, but smiling. A few stitches administered while Silky tended to the infant’s careful cleaning and cord tying, and she was stable. 

dragging the clean comforter over he covered her warmly, rising to stand beside the Silky who was rocking the tiny new member of her household. She pulled the new father into a side hug, gently passing him the infant. His bloodied sleeves rolled back on his grey plumb arms. Silver onerushed to hug Chise, unheedingly jolting her in her desperation to grip the mistress of the house she had feared for so acutely.

“oof! Silky” She returned the hug as she caught her breath. 

She released her reluctantly to take away the old bedclothes. Elias, lowered himself to sit up beside her, and present her their offspring.

They tucked her to rest skin to skin beneath the blankets.

She sighed, reaching out to stroked the bared head. “No horns…”

He guided her hand to a shallow swelling at the side of the skull “Not yet” he purred.

She gazed at the pitch-black sockets. “have her eyes…lit yet?”

“Not so far. Infants don’t always have open eyes. Cats and Dogs are blind for weeks in infancy.”

“I wonder how she’ll grow…will it be fast? or slow? Will she get as big as you?”

“We have no way of knowing.” He licked the soft fuzz of the infants head “we can’t even know if this is her only form.”

The delicate dark body curled and emaciated stirred and snuggled against the smooth pallor of her breast.

 

Elias stood nervously with the baby as Shannon looked Chise over approvingly.

So small in his hands, and breathing it in…so distinctly theirs. He held her up curiously, turning this way and that. The little body trembled, limbs flailing at the lack of a nurturing body. He clutched her to his chest, running comforting strokes over her. 

“you managed that all so…smoothly” the doctor marveled

“I’ve assisted in birthing. Sheep mostly…” He supplied. 

“well mom’s just fine. Lets have a look at the little one.”

Elias gently lowered his charge to the bedspread. 

“where is the caul and placenta?” 

Elias coughed and shuffled guiltily.

“Ah…” Shannon nodded knowingly  “well our knowledge is limited, but from what I can tell this is a healthy fae of flesh.”

She passed her to Chise. 

“When you’re both feeling a little stronger and rested you should spend sometime out in the sun and fresh air.”

Elias leaned his head possessively over Chise’s, and turned burning eyes to Shannon

“Tell the neighbors they will be granted an audience on the strictest behavior. They upset my brood at risk of my wrath.” He rumbled menacingly.

“Elias-” She caught his flickering eye and recalled the vile insults they habitually hurled at him for his very form. 

She firmed her jaw “tell them my wrath in no less to be feared at this time.”

Shannon smiled, and quietly let herself out.

“where is Ruth?”

“Lying low on my instruction, I don’t need my labour pains in stereo. It hurt me enough seeing him endure the pregnancy for my damned stubbornness. I’ll summon him back when I’m over the worst of it.”

He wiped her brow. “The opium flower will begin fading. Let me know when the pain sharpens. I intend to keep you comfortable, you need your rest.”

Silky came bustling in, glowing with pride and shyly passed a parcel to Elias. He unwrapped a swaddling blanket and tiny striped pajamas, and yes, little knitted socks. 

 

Two days later Elias carried Chise down the stairs and out into the garden. 

They’d spent their nights curled into his searching, caressing tendrils, as if he was terrified this family would vanish from him if not reassured by their touch in the dark.

He eased her into a large wicker chair. Dressed and sleeping on her lap was their first born. Chise looked frail, dark circles lining her eyes, but she still radiated contended joy. 

“I’ve laid out a ward, visitors will need permission to approach.” Elias reached out to his child “If I may,” He stroked his gloved finger over the skull. She felt a crackle of magic.

“what did you…?”

“humans will find it difficult to see. They will glance everywhere else, but never quite perceive her.”

She looked up at him aghast.

“Chise, it will give protection from unfriendly looks. Those known to us will simply take longer to process her. Please trust me in this. I do not want either of you to start this new life in distress. She is too young to cast a glamor of her own, and I do want that her friends and family know her, but just as gently as they can.”

He passed a light translucent shawl over Chise’s shoulder concealing the skull. 

“This will be a more comfortable way of moving through town.” He knelt to meet her downcast gaze. “Chise, this is not shame. This is necessity. We must protect her until she is ready to begin this struggle.”

She nodded.

“I shall make her the most beautiful veil, silky will be a dedicated and flexible dressmaker. She shall be the most beloved and unique child to wander these hills. She will walk in pride and strength.” 

She gave a tiny sigh, stirring in Chile's arms. Elias flung back the cover “but today she is home and it is a fine day. Let her feel the sun on her face.”

Her little chest rose and fell. Already they had had to upgrade the mitts placed on newborns to prevent them scratching themselves, which had torn away with a swipe against her mothers skin. Chise had quietly born the little scratches, until Elias had spotted the blood and hastened Silky to improvise stronger coverings of calf-hide. Chise had hated the look of this almost restraint-like material on her precious infant, and had wordlessly slipped a knitted pair over them. 

“I think Angelica should be first to know. I wish her to be godmother. Do you approve?”

Their little guarded secret. They’d thought it too early along to risk telling anyone, and then there was the unspoken reason. Their unreadiness to face the world in this new reality. It was heartening to know this furtive isolation was at an end.

Chise smiled “anyone with Angie for a godmother is a force to be reckoned with….not to mention Ashen Eye…”

“She will never stand alone, we will see to it.” Elias assured, reading her reflection as the dread he had been quietly brewing for this ambiguous shadow over their first born’s development.

“I feel he may be an equally indefatigable force in her life…he went to a lot of effort for her from the start…” She pondered.

“we do not know why. He is not humanly compassionate.”

She nodded “I got the impression he was managing us like a mendelian botanist, or a breeder seeking to assure a pedigree…a past time, a distraction, neither hated nor loved. But…I don’t get the sense that he’d leave his work in harms way…”

Elias grunted, shrugging noncommittally. 

“I will send for Angelica.”

“What about Simon…and…Renfred…” She queried doubtfully

“I do not want them anywhere near my beautiful daughter.”

“Elias…They’ll know eventually…I don’t think they’d be cruel…”

“They wouldn’t mean to be. I’m not ready…” He muttered

She nodded understandingly “We’ll take it slowly.”

He nodded, grasping her shoulder “I will help Silky bring the tea.”

 

 

She soaked in the soft fingers of sunlight and soft birdsong.

“Alright Ruth. I think I’m over the worst of it, we can struggle through the rest together.”

Ruth pooled out of her shadows in canid form, shaking himself and stumbling as he lurched forward. 

“Chise…I don’t know how you managed that”

She proffered the small sleeping form.

He paced sorely, tail wagging into excitement as he approached.

He sniffed her happily, touching a wet nose over her head. 

“The things I’ve been through for my beautiful niece.”

He licked her carefully, and sighing paced to stretch out under the nearby shade tree.

Chise looked down at the quiet shifting infant. She was so quiet, eerily so, and still no eyes visible. Chise brushed her hand lovingly over the downy surface that coated her, like fine ash.

The arches of exposed bone dusted with it like a delicate sprinkling over the surface. Smooth white teeth already visibly formed, no flesh to conceal them. She cradled her to attempt breast feeding once again, struggling to untuck her stubbornly curled body. She raised her shirt and shifted as she tried to get the child to latch. The boney snout rooted over her instinctively, but try as she might she just wouldn’t latch. 

“This is often difficult at first Chise” Elias rumbled supportively as he set down a tea tray. 

“yes…but most babies at least have lips…I swear I nearly had it last night”

She sighed in relief as the small tongue found her and the jaws gently closed around it.

She tipped the bundle slightly, trying to avoid spilling out from the cheek-less mouth.

She smiled up at him.

He took in to maternal scene contently, feeling a slight pang at the faint red scratches on her chest.

“They’re nothing Elias.” She assured. She grunted slightly, as she shifted in her seat.

“how is the pain?”

“It’s alright…When is my next dose?” She tried to air casually.

He shook his head “I am glad my human is not skilled in deception. Wait here.”

Silky placed some scones on a side table by the chair, looking to her mistress for permission to stroke the little cranium. She knelt and placed a soft kiss on it’s surface, before straightening and rushing to check on Ruth.

 

Elias gave her a glass of water and her medication. The sleeping infant having been passed to a nervous humanoid Ruth. 

“so small…” he breathed, carefully shouldering the warm little body. 

Elias touched her face tenderly, feeling her forehead and the pulse in her neck. 

“Chise, you are well?”

She nodded. 

“they are…asking to see us.”

She caught the unspoken they from his tone. It was a marvel he had managed to stave the neighbors off as long as he had. She nodded “ok, just let me catch my breath.”


	19. The Wren

Chise took a deep breath. 

He gripped her shoulder warmly, as she gathered their baby to her. 

“I am lowering the ward” There was a faint ripple and the sensation of being suddenly stranded and exposed on the stretch of garden that just moments ago felt like a remote sanctum. 

“Elias, how will they feel about-?”

“We cannot know” He pecked her cheek.

She reached her hand back to grip his.

Aerials and various neighbors could be seen clambering to approach, but holding back from the clearing in deference to the approach of the royal procession.

The goat legged King saunter was uncharacteristically sheepish. He paced forward cautiously, and it amused Chise to see awed hesitancy ruling a personality so unabashed that, laughing and jesting, he’d approached them locked in passion. 

Titania however strode forward proudly. 

“Dear ones, what name do we bless?”

“uh…”

Elias squeezed Chise’s shoulder, coaxing her into the carefully outlined lie he had taught her but been incapable of delivering. 

“Me myself” she murmured

Titania laughed loudly

“playing it all very cautious aren’t we my dears?” she wiped at her eyes “not giving us an inch with which we could take a yard. Names grant much power, but what manner of Changeling would we leave in place for this child?!”

Chise’s stomach knotted at this first acknowledgement of their offspring’s form.

She leaned over Chise to gaze at her charge.

“A monstrous birth.” she uttered flippantly, turning her head this way and that “the inevitable crop reaped by those who lay with beasts to sow their wild oats.”

Chise sat breathlessly shaking with a quiet tearful rage and apprehension. Rage made impotent by a certainty of the power strutting before her, power that neither she nor Elias could rival. 

Titania grinned at her. “All blights and blemishes are cleansed by our blessings. We ward away all deformity and defect.” She leaned in to plant a kiss on the child.

Chise held her breath-suddenly fearful of some horrid censuring alteration of the pride of her life. She felt a pang as she realized the ferocity with which she was loath to see her child changed or repressed.

“So all must bow to the certainty that this child is everything she was ever meant to be. Monday’s child is fair of face. Unique and flawless.” The queens delicate hands cupped the visages of mother and sleeping daughter.

Chise breathed out, tearful and relieved at this embracement of her brood.

Titania stroked away her shudders of relinquished anxiety. running soothing hands over the new mother’s shaking shoulders. The Queen pale arms wound her in a warm hug, and smiling up at Elias through her blush Chise watched his less obviously projected emotional turmoil giving way to awed relief. His eyes wavered. She could not recognize precisely what he was experiencing, she herself could barely express the visceral sensation of her heightened apprehension shattering into crushing relief. 

Titania withdrew, coaxing her husband to speak his piece to the new family.

Oberon stepped forward.

“The half-baked’s progeny formed auspicious within our child of night. More precious and rare than any blonde that has graced these woods.” He bowed.

“since you have not deigned to name her in our presence, yet surely cannot be contemplating a ‘Christening’- we propose to gift her an affectionate title.” Titania beamed “with the Robin, the Wren. Our Wren”

Elias gripped Chise tighter shifting uncomfortably.

“Relax thorn child. We shan't ever go a-hunting unless charged with her safe return to this home.” Chuckled Oberon

“Doe and faun, Bitch and whelp.” he beamed “all new life at my passing I bless. She is most beloved to us, our Queen bee’s potential full-filled.”

He bent, antlers framing Chise’s face as he bowed to plant his kiss upon the newborn. 

Their Wren stirred, burying her face as she gripped tightly to her mother.

“we shall be checking in!” Oberon beamed straightening “keep a close watch, our subjects will be quite taken with this rare gift to our dwindling kinsfolk.”

“Rest and heal, we will depart and grant you peace.” Titania chimed

They turned and paced away, forms merging out of sight between the branches of the verdant woods. 

 

Chise sank against Elias embrace.

“can we…is it safe to name her now?”

Elias heaved a sigh “Oberon has given her his name…this will hold a power over her all it’s own. Now is the time. I propose we extrapolate from their gift.”

He ran a loving hand over his the crown of his daughter graceful elongated skull “Jenny Wren.”

 

Eagerly Elias took Jenny from Chise’s proffered arms.

It tickled her to see the broad joy in his affect, as he held the child with the greatest caution and control. The breeze was picking up somewhat, and he bid Chise eat the small lunch laid out for her, while he worked to swaddle the baby against the cold. 

He tucked the knitted blanket into place with care and dexterity, faltering only once, when she kicked out a clawed foot. He lifted her into his arms, looking over his handiwork, and cupping his gloved hand against the bone of her cheek. 

She sneezed through her delicate bone muzzle, and began making fretful little noises. He turned startled eyes to Chise.

“she is making new sounds…”

With a deep breath, a gentle rasping canid whine began to ululate through her tiny voice box, breaking into shuddering gasps and gradually gaining volume.

“Chise I am interpreting distress… is something wrong?”

He held the pup aloft, sniffing over her. 

“There is no evidence of defecation, and she has just received nutrition. have I done something wrong?”

She shook her head, smiling up at his bafflement.

“I think she’s finally finding her voice. It’s alright Elias she’s just crying, it’s natural”

He ran his tongue lovingly over the trembling head. 

“I see” he tilted his head as if trying to recall something.

He rocked his arms experimentally, as if testing a practice he had only heard tell of. He relaxed settling into a gentle sway as instinct leant a helping hand. He seemed to be reverently watching for the soothing effect on his offspring.

He heaved a sigh as the crying continued, but quieted, growing gentler and less fraught. 

“Chise….”

“yes?” She murmured between spoonfuls of soup. 

“I….how do I become a father?”

She stared up at him in puzzlement “umm…you….are a father…?”

“I have propagated offspring. This is not the sole definition of a father. Many creatures sire young, this does not make them automatically adept at childrearing. I did not even really understand what a husband was...”

“I know. And I say again that you are a father already. In every sense.”

He opened his mouth to protest his incompetence, all the while still devotedly rocking and cuddling his baby.

“Hush, you’re doing beautifully.”

“I have no experience or knack”

“Elias, you’ve already changed her more than I have in the last day or so- you’ve looked after me through my every faint, wound, and emergency. You clean and comfort us both compulsively! As I speak now you are rocking her expertly and she’s drifting back to sleep. What on earth are you afraid you can’t handle?”

He shrugged demurely, seemingly flushed with bashful apprehension.

“I love you Elias. We both love you. You are a husband and father, and -I repeat- you’re doing beautifully.”

“I am not beautiful. What if I scare-”

She thumped her fist on the arm of the chair.

“you can’t talk like that anymore! you _are_ beautiful - every bit as beautiful as _she_ is!”

His eyes flared, lit with a sudden shamed realization. 

“She….she _is_ beautiful…” he conceded.

“And she will look up to you.”

His jaw dropped in sudden certainty

“ _that_ …is what I am afraid of”

Chise gasped and rose speechlessly, tearfully- he rushed over to see her back to the chair- she stood defiantly, wrapping her arms around as much of him as she could reach.

He lowered them all to the grass. Gathering his arms around them both, and rocking them gently as he hummed, desperately seeking to sooth away their collective apprehensions. 

Chise clung to them both, cursing her self destructive nature and stubborn insecurities that had threatened to snatch her away from all of this before it had even begun. And she will look up to you' her words echoed treacherously within her.

  “I know. I- I’m… it scares me too” she breathed.


	20. A Groaning Cheese

Angelica came pounding up the garden path, tripping, flustered and vibrating with energy.

She looked as if she’d run jumping and leaping across platform and bus stop the very instant the winged letter had settled and requested her presence. Chise wondered how much the frantic woman had been told of recent developments. Elias seemed so reticent to divulge their joy to the outside world.

They had agreed at the start of the rough pregnancy that their unknown months of potential isolation would be explained under the pretense of an emergency trip to the fairy realm. 

She’d objected to this worrying cover story- but Elias had eloquently assured her that it was better that fretting friends and relatives believe their silent absence represented mere days of inaccessibility on their end, and not months of secretive suffering. And so, hating herself, she’d agreed to commit to the lie and the mounting seclusion. Now all had ended well, and it was time to face the fallout of returning.

She smiled broadly as she took in Chise nestled back in the wicker garden chair.

She dropped her bag and surged forward.

“Chise!”

She next dropped her jaw as her eyes traveled the cradling gesture of the girls arms, swaddling a delicate bundle to her breast.

“oh…oh my…” Her face morphed through several expressions before mooring in the reliable harbor of resentment “that idiot! I thought you’d been ill!”

“well it _was_ rough. But it all came together” Chise sighed

“why didn’t you… talk with me?” She exhaled, quiet and hurt.

Chise fidgeted fretting with the swaddling blanket and casting down her gaze.

“It…we were waiting. We didn’t know if…” she sighed “it all ended up happening much faster than we’d anticipated. We weren’t certain what to expect…we thought it was too early, that we had more time.”

Angelica resumed her approach, and halted as she tried to bring into focus the small dark lump curled on the new mothers shoulder. Tilting and squinting she struggled to perceive.

“What’s he done? I can’t see…”

Chise sighed and beckoned her forward. The second revelation had to be broached. She took her friend and mentor’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

“It’s nothing personal. He doesn’t mean anything by it. He’s just rather protective at the moment. _Here_ she is.”

She guided the mage’s hand to the sleeping head, watching the transforming expression on the woman's face as with a gentle stroke down the velvet surface of the cranium, the concealment passed in a rivulet. 

She breathed deep as she took in the details, eyes still seemingly fighting to adjust and take in the reality unveiling.

“oh…” She drew back her hands, eyes widening. She gasp and smiled softly “you poor kid….it’s tough for a girl who takes after her father. I should know.”

She wrung her hands uncertainly, as if trying to maintain composure.

“you…you want to hold her?” Chise hazarded.

Angelica nodded rapidly, smiling through moistening eyes.

Chise beamed and carefully passed her the infant. 

Angelica took her eagerly, marveling at the warm weight.

“Jenny, Jenny Wren.” Chise supplied

She smirked “the Robin and Wren?” 

“Oberon’s idea” she conceded 

Angelica stared at her oddly.

Chise blushed at what must have come across as something of an occult name-drop.

“They…uh, stopped by.”

“they do that often?” Angelica jested

Chise missed the sarcasm, nodding casually.

She shook her head in disbelief.

Wren gave a snuffle, and began to jitter, rumbling softly. Angelica shifted her expertly and deftly burped the slight body. She received a light sputtering and a warm purr.

Angelica’s face went puzzled and then settled into a soft affect of disbelief.

“She…purrs..”

“yep” She nodded

“does Elias?” she whispered incredulously over the back of her hand.

“you better believe it.” Chise grunted smugly. The woman raised an eyebrow, Chise blushed.

Angelica smirked, snickering at the implication.

Elias loomed over them 

“speak of the devil!” Angelica started happily

“tell me how beautiful my daughter is” he rumbled commandingly, eyes curved in smug amusement. 

“you do lovely work.” She chided

“I see my wife’s arms are free” Her plucked her up into a hug, rubbing his boney face against her soft cheek.

Chise grunted, returning the embrace, gripping his muzzle against her, as her remaining had gripped his nearest horn for balance.

“pain?”

“Just a bit stiff. She’s heavier than she looks, and I’ve not gotten a lot of exercise of late.”

“We’ll change that up. You are healing rapidly as ever.”

Angelica held up the infant, watching her legs tuck up, and her arms curl comfortingly over her face. A large red tongue snaking out from the yawning maw.

“Ains…does the church know?”

“not yet”

“let me know if you need anything. I don’t imagine they will take the news… passively.”

Elias gave Chise a parting squeeze and lowered her once more.

He turned, reaching sheepishly for his child.

She smiled, passing her up to him.

He held her reverently, and effortlessly in his gloved hands, leaning in to sniff her head, and administer a gentle grooming. 

‘She smells like us’ he pondered happily.

he cradled her to his chest, nestling her in the crook of his arm, humming, and rocking gently. 

She resumed purring, eliciting the same in deep smooth tones from his own throat.

Angelica stared, a slight grin spreading wider.

“we are making you Godmother” His statement was clearly not a request.

“A fairies’ godmother? there’s a switch.”

She frowned at the infant as her reeling mind did some neglected calculation.

“Ains…it’s only been a couple months since I saw you both…time distorts on the other side, but not is that direction…how-?”

“from what we can gather, Chise had been gestating for two years…but flesh and blood manifested over a mere handful of months the final stages.”

Angelica eyed the not inconsiderable mass of the albeit delicate newborn. 

“Dear gods…that must have been-”

“terrifying, yes.” Chise affirmed. She met the concerned gaze. “I’m fine, really. Just some rough nights, and a few stitches. ”

Angelica winced.

“No really, I have been impaled on a few memorable occasions, I managed this very smoothly by comparison.”

She reached out to stroke Elias back

“He’s been wonderful.”

Elias turned to peck her cheek and pass her Jenny. 

“what have you been up to this morning?”

“a little errand for the occasion.”

“occasion?”

“Silky hadn’t anticipated so fast a birth. I had to go barter with a farmer up the road. He’d was only too glad to oblige, I’ve made wards for his dairy on a few occasions.”

He strode through the greenhouse door.

Angelica grinned.

“do you know what this is about?”

“I have my suspicions”

Elias returned assisting Silky with a small side table and a large wheel of cheese. 

Chise tilted her head.

As they drew nearer a large hole became apparent, along with a large knife.

Seeing these unfamilar but distinct props, put her in mind of an eccentric stage trick.

Silky stood the cheese on end- holding it steady.

Anglica beamed, and went to assist the new mother from her chair.

“A proper groaning cheese, I haven’t seen this done outside of books!”

“um…what..are we doing?”

Elias stood on the far side of the wheel and reached out.

Chise approached from the other end, staring at his white linen gloves as if expecting him to produce a rabbit.

“pass me our daughter.”

Chise raised her bemusedly over the top of the ring.

Elias chuckled and shook his head, gesturing anew with his gloved hands outstretched through the hoop.

Baffled, she proffered the cradled body. His hands rose to clasp hers and the pup.

Slowly he drew Jenny through the cheese.

She relinquished the little body as her hands were left reaching through.

“umm…why did we do that?”

“for lack of a better word…a ‘Christening’. An ancient secular form of the custom.”

“It’s done for luck. Luck and protection for a new life” Angelica affirmed

As Elias rose with the bundle, Silky grinned and flipping the wheel onto the flat of its back, began cheerfully hacking it into wedges. 

Silky relinquished the knife and reached out eagerly for the baby.

Elias nodded, and turned to pass the slices out.  
Angelica raised her slice as if conducting a toast.

“Jenny Wren, my God-daughter forever more.”

They all reciprocated the gesture and ate. 

It was a hard, crumbly, simple cheese, but very tasty. 

“yarg, very nice.” The mage crafter mumbled.

Chise froze, eyes focussed into the middle distance. 

Elias clocked this glance and turned.

Ashen eye stood silently watching at the garden gate.


	21. For those with eyes to see

They all stood stock still

Chise reached out, gently wresting Jenny Wren from a tensed Silky.

She paced over to Elias, leaning into him him comfortingly, and looking up to read his reaction.

Ashen eye stood impassively awaiting their inevitable greeting at the far end of the garden path. 

Elias looked down, he ran his eyes over them both, and felt his resolve settle over his tensed limbs. 

He nuzzled over her ear

“Chise. If we are to appease our debt, we will gift him a slice of the groaning cheese and a viewing of our child. But Chise…he will have a gift.” He said in tones of warning.

“a gift…but if we owe him then-”

“a selfish gift. Like the one he gave to you. It is of greatest import that each significant visitor to an infant bestow a gift. The lord and lady gave her their name, and even as we speak Angelica is desperately probing her pockets for some acceptable token. It would be a terrible slight if we failed in any of these obligations. We must give, he must give, and we cannot refuse. We have no options.” He stroked her hair. “are you ready?”

‘would it make a difference if I wasn’t?’ she thought in the privacy of her mind. but she exhaled and nodded.

He reached out to take an addition slice of cheese.

Tucking a steadying arm around her waist he began walking them towards the uninvited if not unexpected visitor. The distance seemed to stretch before her uneasy legs and mind.

From the curvature playing along the undersides of a hypnotic trinity of eyes beneath his cowl, he seemed to be smiling. 

Chise often pondered whether after her years amongst them she could truly now read the expressions of the many inhuman faces in her life, or if she merely felt them as some extrasensory subtext.

She knew Elias’ skull never altered, and that he had no real self awareness of his affect and mannerisms. Maybe her minds eye simply painted this impression across the tabula rosa features, interpreting what she intuited to be there, Like spotting shapes in the clouds, fortunes in tea leaves, the future in entrails. 

Yet there had always been something clear in his unguarded visage. Something there with which she had effortlessly felt an affinity for, in every sense of the word. Empathy, kinship…and so much sooner than she could have imagined, devoted love.

His face was immobile but for the subtle repositioning of his jaw, his lacrimal and ethmoid bone plates were static arches, their fornices immutable. Yet they seemed to gently clasp and cradle the delicate points of wavering light within, to ellipse with the tilt of his head, and without altering, redefine their emotion. The hollows and foramen of his skull were like subtle punctuation in a familiar language now.

She thrilled at the prospect of learning these little nuances in Jenny, still as yet limited to the flexion of her mandible, and already so expressive. She longed to see her eyes kindled, her head lifting itself and tilting to take in the world. 

Ashen eye seemed to be radiating satisfaction as he waited patiently before the gate.

Elias bowed gently

“I find occasion for gratitude and a troublesome owing of debts.” he heaved a sigh “I thank you most fervently for protecting our family.” He extended the cheese to the billowing robed figure. 

Ashen eye seemed oblivious of his words as he leaned in to view the newborn.

He glanced up and extending two right hands reverently took the proffered slice and secreted it away into the folds of his cloak.

With a left hand he reached for Chise, patting her on the shoulder.

“if you would indulge me” he reached out his remaining three palms.

Gripping Chise, he reached out to pry the child closer, 

He stroked a dry wrinkled hand over the gray down surface of Wren’s face. 

“Hmmmm….” He lifted a small curled arm from her body and tugged away the knitted mitten and calf hide mitt from the clawed hand. He extended her claw and held it in his, watching it curl instinctively over his finger. 

“a fine little bugbear”

He hefted her upwards in two hands, Chise held tight, not surrendering her grip.

Ashen eye stroked skeletal fingers across her shoulder.

“a simple test, you may keep grip if you wish”

He guide their hands up, until Jenny was extended between them.

Her feet hung, curling and writhing, her shoulders hunched and her little body shivered. 

He supported her skull, tilting it he peered into the hollows of her eyes.

“As I thought, blind as a moldiwarp” 

“we think her eyes will be opened later on in her-” Chise began

Ashen eyed gazed closer. 

“No. No fiery points of light for our young one.”

Elias and Chise looked to each other in concern.

“but let us see what I have for you dear ones.”

Mother and father tensed. 

Ashen eye pulled Chise to him.

She gasped as he cradled her close, thereby bringing Jenny, cradled in her arms in the same proximity.

Ashen Eye retrieved his left hands from Wren’s face and body and dug into his robe.

His hand retrieved a dead song bird and a small bundle of Celandine flowers.

He placed the posy on Wren’s chest, and now with two hands gripped the crumpled black and white plumage of a slain swallow. A blood soaked stone dropped from its eviscerated stomach. He dropped the dead thing and plucked the sloped object, bone like and unfamiliar from his palm. Chise’s stomach turned as he brought the object up to hollow of Jenny’s left eye, and dropped it in. 

The infant flinched. Ashen eye stroked soothing wraithlike fingers over her, before plucking two of the four petaled yellow blossoms from the bundle, placing one in each socket. 

Lastly still bloodied hands brought forth a ragged and stained scrap of winding sheet, concealing the twin points of vibrant color as he knotted it over her skull.

“Leave this poultice for the day, and bathe her tomorrow. Bury the wrappings, herbs and stone in your little hedged nest.”

“and this will help her?” Elias pondered

“It will not give her eyes, merely … open her perceptions. Now if you will allow me-”

Elias paced forward watchfully.

Ashen eye leaned in and placed a dry shadowy kiss on the child’s brow.

“I will keep close watch on my god daughter.”

He released Chise, guiding her stumbling retreat back to Elias protective grip.

The figure grinned once more and turning, paced away. 

 

They stood together, silently watching his slow retreat. Chise gripped Elias, shaking and greyfaced. 

Ruth came limping and grunting over to the couple.

“Chise… _needs_ …to sit… down.” he spoke in pained tones.

Elias tore his gaze from the trickster spirit and turned to look over his bride.

He moved to sweep her up, and hesitated at her pained posture and eerie quietness, gathering her carefully to him, and gently taking her weight. She wrapped an arm around him, resting her tired head to his chest. Too tired to protest or pretend. 

He lifted her carefully off of her feet to rest on his shoulder and paced back to the dumb founded brownie and mage. 

He set Chise slowly down in her chair.

Silky rushed over with a quilt, fussing over her mistress and the poultice clad baby.

Chise leaned back, numbly stroking a hand over her Wren.

Angelica walked over to Elias

“Elias what was that?”

“Another godparent.”

“godparent? that thing gave me the creeps, it seemed old as dust.”

“It was not a matter for decision. We owe him much in this.”

“What was his gift?”

“a Swallow Stone.” he shrugged “it seems our daughter is blind.”

“a Swallow Stone? but she doesn’t have any…”

“I know. It would seem he knows something I do not.” 

He turned to kneel by his family.

He cupped Chise’s cheek.

“pain?”

She nodded.

“you look wretched, rest, I will take her.”

She resisted, arms shaking with fatigue as they fought to keep her daughter embraced.

“shall we go and get your mother her medicine?”

Chise started as if slapped.

“I think she doesn’t want to let you go, but we need her to rest now don’t we.”

She realized he was…talking to the baby.

“you’d better hurry up and learn to how to speak, I could really use a tie breaker in these little arguments. I suppose the only way to start learning is by addressing you directly”

She smiled through her fatigue, surrendering her grip and giving in to exhaustion.

“Up we go. We are going up the steps and into the study room to mix a draft of morphine. This is a very heavy opium based drug not to be taken lightly, but I find in these circumstances-”

Chise sighed, letting her eyes shut. 

Ruth had curled by her feet.

“you may be preternatural, but we aren’t immortal, and we certainly aren’t above pain thank you very much. Please stay down.”

“sorry Ruth. I just ran on adrenaline. yesterday seemed pretty good- but I guess that was all down to Elias’ efforts, when I’m not hurting I forget there’s a problem.”

Angelica had pulled up a chair from the conservatory.

“I remember feeling much the same. Everything seems as it should be, and it’s easy to forget that there’s still recovery to be done.”

Chise nodded.

“rest up, we’re all here for you. We’ll all look after Jenny, we’ll take care of everything.”

Elias returned, passing his daughter to Angelica while he dosed Chise.

“There. Rest.” He cupped her face in his hands, nuzzling her cheek before parting. 

 

Chise Awoke, they had shifted her and her chair under the shade of a tree, and away from the heat of the day. She dimly took is Elias in his shirt sleeves and vest holding Wren, mumbling, and standing before the active bee boxes. They had planned to install straw hives, but had stuck to the original hunches their local keeper had provided. So far they had seen 12 new hives established in the surrounding woods and country side.

“-and what with a new household member I trust you will not take offense at my negligence, it had quite slipped my mind. Here she is, I trust you will find no upset now I’ve told you.”

She rubbed her eyes.

“Elias?”

He turned happily.

“who are you talking to?”

He pointed dumbly to the bees. 

She rubbed at her eyes again.

“really?”

“you are meant to speak with them about all major household events.”

“…umm…why?”

“so they don’t feel left out or disrespected and abandon the home.”

“oh…m’kay” She yawned.

“Tea is coming. You need to eat.”

“Angelica?”

“still here love” the woman called from her chair out of view “just working on something right now”

Elias walked over humming and rocking the sleeping Jenny.

She was curled over his shoulder, claws ungloved and knotted into his shirt, eyes still bandaged.

She was down to her cloth nappy, frail light grey ashy skin bared.

“She was too warm.”

Chise moved to sit up.

He gestured her not to bother.

“we are happy like this, lie back.”

“it’s so quiet out…” she muttered

“I chased off the aerials.”

“they were here again?”

“oh yes, they tried to wake you, most impolite.”

“they’ll be back and all over us again eventually, it’s inevitable. Any choose words for you?”

He shrugged “the usual. Accusations against needlessly exhausting you.”

“what do they make of the baby?”

“they want to be near her, they swarmed me. I had stern words.”

Wren squeaked, Elias hummed and rocked side to side.

“and…her, her eyes?”

“She does not seem distressed, we shall have to see what effect it takes, as with all his gifts I am certain it shall come with its own complications.”

“what will she need if…what do we do for her?”

He shrugged “whatever she needs, for now I am merely concentration of speaking to her, holding her. If this impairment is not developmental I am not certain how she is maturing, not certain what she needs.”

“Titania said…they ward away all…” Chise bit her lip, hating to utter the word.

“defect? I do not believe this qualifies as one. Perhaps this is just the inevitable outcome of out traits merged. Your physiology and my anatomy made one. She is more solid and complete than I…but maybe this makes my inadequacies all the more real.” He sighed

“don’t talk like that, you are not inadequate in any detail….it’s my contribution we should be worried about…”

“she is no Sleigh Beggy Chise.”

“we’re sure?”

“we would smell it on her.”

“well good.” she managed

“But she will…sense them, and be beloved.”

She nodded.

He leaned in and nudged her with his snout

“how are you recovering?”

“fine Elias, I just got winded. Hard to catch my breath.”

“breath deep. I know it hurts.”

She shrugged “I’m mostly healed.”

“I would like to inspect the matter.”

She shifted uncomfortably.

“embarrassed? I’ve seen all of you Chise. Worshipped you these many years, I delivered our daughter.”

“I know, but…I hate you to see me like this…I’m scared that I’m…ruined now.”

“Never. Nothing could ruin you Chise.”

“I’m afraid that…you won’t look at me the same…won’t…want to…make love to me anymore.”

He growled, hugging gently her to him and their child.

“this is a silly idea. I could show you how just how silly right this minute…but you need your recovery, and Jenny needs us both.”

She wrapped her arms about him, planting kisses on the soft skin of their baby.

Angelica paced up, coughing gently.

they parted to look to her.

She smiled wanly “best I could do at late notice, that’s what get for keeping secrets you bonehead!” She held out a long loop of woven red thread. 

She shrugged “a little extra protection. I plan to bring back a proper coral sprig on my return- but that should keep the attentions of the fae at bay. Don’t need any unwelcome pinches or pranks distressing you.” 

She carefully guided it over the bandaged head and extended neck of the infant.

“Sure you two don’t need anything?”

“not at this time”

“Well I’d better get back to my own family, rest up you three.”

Chise sighed.

“ok, I’ll believe you.”

“I will look you over after lunch. The Silky will be all too happy to hold our Wren.”

He nuzzled her head “perhaps you should sleep then”

She hummed into him “alright. If you’ll join me.” 

“to cuddle you would be my pleasure, but Chise. We shall do more than that soon. Much has changed, but _we_ are the same. I will prove it to you soon”


	22. Bared to the Bone

 

Elias slept soundly, mind and body finding much needed peace from the anxiety ridden months and days now behind him. 

He slumped readily into morpheus’ brief embrace before all the anxiety ridden days months, and years to come. His instability under the influence of all the love developed for Chise, now had company in newly developing adoration. Theimmediacy of this devotion to their young, all the more terrifying and humbling for the certainty it could only grow. The fear and dedication that kept both Chise and him pushing through the exhaustion, and confined them rigidly to their functions and responsibilities had finally twisted into pure fatigue and collapse at the touch of their unburdened arms. 

This brief oblivious revere came crashing around him at a single sound. A small sound. A sharp distant sound.

Elias jolted awake.

He found himself alone and transmogrified on their bed.

 

With some effort he shoved through the door frame and slithered down the stairs.

He took in the scene.

Ruth stood, hair risen on end looking on breathlessly.

Chise sat by the small fire Silky had prepared. Before her on the table a small tin basin of water, in her arms an obscured bundle, in her eyes- naked terror.

Elias strained blearily into the room, mind sharp with fear and apprehension, body lagging behind it in a desperate fog. He overturned a side table with a clumsy stumble on his uncertain trunk, arms catching himself just above the carpet, he strained his head up yo his earthly bride.

“Chise?”

He looked to the discarded bandages and shriveled flowers on the carpet.

“Ashen eye…he…” 

Elias jolted forward in sudden alarm, gazing about franticly- seeing only a mortified Silky looking on from the doorframe.

He crawled and dragged himself to crouch beside her “Jenny, is she alright…”

“I” Chise choked on her words “I..don’t know what to do.… He…he wouldn’t hurt her…he wouldn’t hurt her!" She shook her head, eyes squeezing tight against the painful thoughts flooding through her "what if it’s me! what if the curses…I- I swear she barely even touched it!”

Elias desperately gestured her to surrender their daughter from her panicked embrace. 

Shivering, still gazing sightless at the world through hollows, Jenny Wren lay curled in her arms…shuddering and bloodied. His eyes flared.

Tattered strips hung from a red, raw streak running down her boney face.

Jenny fought to raise her claw to the wound- Chise’s blackened hand gently blocking it’s path.

 

“What happened?!” he begged, aghast.

“I was giving her a bath and removing the dressings and …she- she just reached up to swipe where the bandaged had been…and it just-” She choked on her words.

Elias reached out nervously- shuddering at the sheer scale of his clawed talons before the delicate infant, and longing for the careful fingertips of his gloved hands. 

He settled for leaning closer and cautiously sniffing and licking the scrape.

He saw a soft ripple in the filmy grey down that dusted her calcified head. He looked over the gently whimpering visage.

He gave another long lick. Another strip fell away.

“Elias!”

“She doesn’t seem to be hurt Chise- it’s just falling away” He moved to repeat his action

“but Elias!”

“Chise, you remember the buck we spotted, deep in the woods?”

She nodded, remembering the bloodies points standing proud and vivid above the brown velvet tatters - antlers scraping away at the tree trunk.

“She is shedding Chise, let her.”

He took her cursed hand delicately between his massive thumb and forefinger.

Hesitantly she let him guide it away. 

The tint clawed fist reached up, curled knuckles swiping and easing away a further section. A sharp whimper left the tender throat. Chise’s eyes welled up  at the determined strokes of the pained child against her own flesh. Elias curled around Chise, easing his neck down to reach and sooth the raw pain with his gentle grooming on the infant. 

“She’s….she’s hurting herself.” She breathlessly protested.

He gripped her waist to comfort her, and steady himself.

“it hurts…but she knows it has to be done.”

They watched another strip drop with a swipe and a whine.

“but- but she’s hurting herself!” She cried “She’s in pain! and we’re just…just sitting here!”

He nuzzled his snout over its diminutive counterpart, depositing little flecks of blood on his smooth white surface.

“With her. We are here to ease this pain, she is not alone” He dragged the very tip of his tongue across the new angry patches of red caked bone. 

Elias guided the little body back to the basin.

Chise trembled as she cupped a hand to the warm water to tip it over the new exposed contours. 

Elias rubbed her shoulder, planting a perfunctory lick across her face, before turning these attentions back to the molting. 

Slowly, through reddened tear strained eyes, Chise watched the slow stripping away of grey, falling in light tufts from where it had tapered down her dark neck, and with sickening slide and drop, sections from her head and face revealed the crimson raw tissue- and as the new mothers trembling hands and Elias steady grooming washed this all away- the more gradual revelation of soft white translucent bone. Dainty horn buds, no larger than the nail of Chise’s pinky now dark and visible against the pallid skull plates. Soft bone swellings swept back and capped in delicate woody keratin.

Elias plucked Wren from the water and into the waiting towel- whines and yelps growing stronger as the gasping pained effort ran it’s course and the tiny lungs drew full breath once more. Chise was beside herself as she took in the bloodied gore floating in the pink waters of the basin, and the pained cries. Elias curled awkwardly up and onto the couch to comfort the child, whispering and toweling away the damp.

“…such a brave girl…all over now…you’re a such a beautiful thing….our Wren…”

He guided her claw to grip his proffered talon, marveling at the strength and certainty of her tiny grip. 

Silky came rushing over to clear away the basin - hesitating to guide Chise to her feet and over to a sear amidst his coils on the couch. He pulled her close, guiding her to wrap her arms around the shivering bundle twined with his. 

On Elias' instruction Ruth returned with a phial of soothing herbal oil and a small cloth.

He cupped the delicate skull in his warm palm, guiding it up, and polishing it in gentle traveling strokes. Tracing her orbital ridge to her zygomatic arch, watching the sheen catch and fill in hollows, sphenoids and sutures. 

He studied her sockets, looking for signs of perception in her posture. He passed his palm over them and back. There seemed to be little response. 

He continued to polish her jaw. She turned and clamped his knuckled in her maw.

Chise started, marveling at his gentle indifference to this sudden attack. 

He sat back, letting her grip his arm in powerful claws, and sink small teeth into his dusky flesh.

Tiring from her initial aggression she gently released him again, washing his claw in gentle licks. 

She shuddered, inhaling to resume her cries. He rumbled and hugged her to his bared chest.

 

They sat catching their breath, stunned, and awash in the rising and falling sounds of her crying.  

Silky came bustling back, placing tea on the now clean table, and draping a large quilt over Elias hunched shoulders, and proffering a small crocheted blanket for Jenny. He took it and covered her back enfolding her in his massive hand.

“she keeps weeping... she won’t sleep” He pondered, glancing at the clock. Hours had passed, the newest addition to the Ainsworth household refusing all comfort and feeding.

Chise had curled against his chest, cheek rubbing gently over him as he gathered her close. She reached out to stroke the infants back, humming, and suddenly screwed up her face in pained frustration, eyes stinging with bitter tears.

“Chise?”

“I…..I can’t even….I can’t even sing to her.”

He tilted his head straining to see her.

“she…what if she didn’t wake up…what if….it’s too powerful, I couldn’t bear it…”

Tears ran down her cheek and into his hide.

He gasped straining to lick the damp from her nearest cheek.

“It’s alright Chise”

She shook her head, listening to the whimpering cry of a child she was afraid to comfort

Elias staredinto the distance, mind traversing back to a cold dark memory.

He took a long breath, and exhaled a low timorous drone that slowly took shape into a deep melodic if someone what irregular voice. 

 

Bium Bium Bambalo

Bambaló og dillidillidó

Vini mínum vagga ég í ró

En úti biður andlit á glugga

 

It seemed to make the floor boards and rafter beams hum and creak in gentle sympathy, the air lightly vibrating in soft mournful tones. He looked down, rocking his charge in the crook of his arm. His lack of correct inflection that characterized his speech, lingered, but the notes came through, carrying a warm sentiment of comfort and…warning. He had a trance like look in his eye, of numb remembrance.

 

Þegar veður geisa grimm,

Grúfir yfir hríðin dimm,

Kveiki ég á kertum fimm,

Burt flæmi skammdegisskugga

”

Bium Bium Bambalo

Bambaló og dillidillidó

Vini mínum vagga ég í ró

En úti …….

He seemed to choke here, sadness tinging his gasps as he finished in long soft rumbles

…….biður andlit á glugga.

 

She still stirred, making small noises, but there now seemed to be a softer quality to them.

Elias shifted, drawing the quilt to better cover himself and Chise and leaning back into the couch.

“Elias…what was that?”

“A Lullaby”

“yes...but…where did you learn it?”

“Long ago….at a frosty window…in the dark.”

“Iceland?”

He grunted

“with Lindel?”

The silence hung in the air

“I’m not sure…”

“what does it mean?”

“You should rest Chise.”

She decided to let it slide for now, recognizing a familiar withdrawal in his tone. A conversation long paced around in their years of courtship and love making. 

‘Lullabies…never quite what they seemed. Darkness in their warmth. Warnings of what was being kept from the home, the dark creatures waiting beyond the cozy arms about you.’

She smirked at this thought, cuddling into her family.

‘Whatever you began as, you are so much more. No more lurking beyond the comforting light of the home. You are home. You are what makes this my home.'

Cuddling, pacing, and passing the uneasy clawed creature between them, the evening wore on. The fire crackled gently, and the wakeful household sat up through the long watches of the night with the restless, sleepless child. 

 

Morning crept passed- Chise rising and falling on the waves of consciousness. She shivered as she awoke alone, draped in the quilt on the couch. Silky was poking the fire, coaxing embers to catch the new wood and kindling. 

"Elias? Jenny?" She mumbled rubbing at her chilled shoulders.

Ruth paced in, human form gently bouncing Jenny- who was restlessly clawing his shoulder.

"I'd say good morning, but lets face it this is just one long day" He drawled

"Ruth, what time is it, where's Elias?"

"Drawing you both a medicinal bath"

She reached out for the baby

"Chise, she's still really restless, Elias will give me hell if you don't get some rest, you've only slept an hour since-"

"tough" She grunted wresting her onto her shoulder. He nightgown still stained from the previous evening. 

The fallen strap revealing the darkening and scarring of her cursed arm merging into her pale shoulder.

Jenny clung to her painfully, face and neck cuddling into her mothers soft embrace, even as her claws dug into her back. 

She winced, turning and swaying her. 

"ouch....Sweetie...does it still hurt? are you afraid? We're here. We're all here for you."

She paced into the kitchen, smelling a rare pot of coffee on the boil.

Silky looked just as wan and sunken as Chise felt, but smiled sweetly at her, pulling up a chair for her.

Chise shook her head "I'm gonna keep pacing...just wanted to get some caffeine."

She nodded, pouring up a heavy thick brew with hot milk from the hob.

Chise took the mug in her free hand, eagerly drinking the warm rich beverage.

 

There was a heavy knocking on the door.

Elias came struggling down the stairs, still fatigued and Serpentine.

He came to stand before Chise defensively.

"Ainsworth! I know you're in there! What has been happening here!" Renfred's voice bellowed.

The entire household gave a collective groan.

"if we're all really quiet, maybe he'll go home." Chise felt foolish the moment the words left her mouth "...or break down the door"

She looked between herself and Elias doubtfully. Elias was emotionally rattled and exhausted, and his unsophisticated form could barely keep upright, lounging crawling and slouching in pure fatigue. She felt wretched and probably looked worse, she could feel blood running down from where Jenny was gripping her shoulder. 

They all looked and felt like old fire and brimstone depictions of sinners and demons curled in fetid infernal hell scapes- Which to be fair was hardly a fitting description for the house- but ultimately this only served as an emphasis by it's contrast. 

"ok...we look like hell. Ruth would confirm I'm here somewhere and Silky can't speak to him...."

She sighed, sagging into Elias slumped form. The door continued to shake with loud blows.

"ok...silky- can you send him away?" She groaned

Elias nodded "I think I can make us invisible to him for afew minutes...let's get rid of him."

Silky nodded, turning to give all of them reassuring hand gestures before she turned and fingers counting down from five swung open the door.

Renfred started as his fist froze above the demure Silky.

She scowled and gestured him away impatiently.

He leaned forward straining to scan the room beyond- staring right through the exhausted kitchen occupants.

"I know they're here you grouchy old superstition, It'd be best for all involved if you give in and tell me what you've all done to that girl!"

Silky rolled her eyes and gestured broadly to the seemingly empty house.

"I have been keeping close watch on the comings and goings around here- they are not in the fairy realm- they are right here. Either they are back and concealing themselves, or they have been warding everyone away for months. I ask again, What have you done to her!" 

Jenny raised her head a gave a sharp shriek. 

They all flinched.

Renfred pushed Silky aside with a brush of his Iron laced glove and swept into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the translation for the passage Elias sung in Icelandic
> 
> Bíum bíum bambaló [nonsense words, sort of like 'rock-a-by baby' in English]  
> Bambaló og dillidillidó [nonsense words, sort of like 'rock-a-by baby' in English]  
> My little friend I lull to rest  
> But outside, a face looms at the window
> 
> When the cruel storms rage  
> and the dark blizzard crouches above,  
> I shall light five candles  
> and drive away the winter/twilight shadows
> 
> Bíum bíum bambaló [nonsense words, sort of like 'rock-a-by baby' in English]  
> Bambaló og dillidillidó [nonsense words, sort of like 'rock-a-by baby' in English]  
> My little friend I lull to rest  
> But outside, a face looms at the window


	23. Intrusion

Renfred stared hard at a view of an empty kitchen.

The Silence rang like a bell in his ears, the strain of held breath and rigid limbs making a special quiet all there own, coloring a stillness electric with effort.

With a shudder Elias stumbled back, too exhausted to maintain the illusion.

Renfred suddenly took in the struggling, exhausted and inhuman Magus slumping bonelessly into the doorframe gripping his talons into the splintering wood to keep from collapsing to the floor- revealing Chise, haggard and pale and bleeding in a flimsy night gown, shouldering…….

 

He rubbed at his eyes. She met his gaze, deer in the headlights fright mingled with defiance, Crimson dripping from her shoulder, which try as he might he couldn’t quite see.

He strode forwards, the Naga creature straining to lift itself defensively between him and the girl. 

“Renfred” he rasped.

He side stepped the reaching hand of the unsteady creature, brushing past the imploring claws effortlessly.

“Elias Ainsworth. I will be wanting explanations. But first and foremost I am removing Chise from this home.”

Renfred swiftly swung out his gloved hand for her, fingers hooked to grasp and tug her away- Iron fibers nearing the concealed infant.

Chise stepped back unsteadily and dropped her mug with a clattering shatter, hissing as the hot contents splashed down her leg.

With a snarl Elias had reared forward and clamped his teeth into the extended hand.

He gnawed tightly, straining just shy of breaking skin, hissing at the scouring touch of Iron, holding the threatening fingertips just short of his child.

Renfred shoved at the Fae’s weekend form- Elias held fast through throbbing pain and blind panic, thrashing back like a terrier, his tail sweeping violently against the floor, upending chairs and crockery in it’s wake. 

Silky, still grimacing from the painful brush of the glove shoved past Ruth's startled scamper, tripping him up in their joint rush to intervene. 

With a bellow the sorcerer tossed Elias down with a stinging blow. He turned on the fallen magus, who lay whining in shallow rasps- raised his single hand in anger -

and stumbled back as he was struck.

 

Elias, looked up questioningly, limply raising himself on wobbly arms from the floorboards, struggling to see through the mists of pain, fatigue and agonizing desperation.

Silky stood red-faced and panting, rubbing at her still stinging shoulder and shaking out the throbbing knuckles of her hand.

Renfred stood leaned into the wall and reached up to cup his stinging face where she’d swatted him. He could feel blood rushing to the site, readying itself to manifest as the livid bruise of elf shot. 

Silky loomed over him- fixing him with her piercing gaze as the beams of the house creaked in ominous sympathy, like a ship tilting on a building wave, raising the chorussed voice of outrage that she could not. The room seemed to darken, breaths drawn into the pulling gravity of her manifesting anger.

The home settled from the symphony of unrest, as she caught her breath and eyeing him raised an admonishing finger before his reddened face. Silence rippled outwards across the tableau of conflict, until at last the world seemed prepared to breath once more.The house settled, falling plaster raining intermittently about them.

“Renfred” Chise shook her head, brushing away debris, and wincing at the clawing grip of the whimpering infant and the sting of searing coffee down her side. She shifted, prodding away the shattered pottery at her feet “Why don’t you have a seat.”

Chise spoke levelly, straining to crouch down to the shaking Elias. Defensive panic raced through him, struggling against the debilitating exhaustion. Desperately trying to raise himself, on bent arms, his breath labored.

Chise squeezed his shoulder with her free hand in a gesture of reassurance, planting a smootch on his shout and whispering to him.

“are you ok? It’s alright, rest, I’ll handle it. We’re safe.”

His eyes dimmed as his breathing eased, but his arms curled about her kneeling thighs in desperate affection and defensive apprehension.

She rubbed at him warmly and grunting, straightened up to speak with their cantankerous intruder.

“we have coffee. I’m afraid you’ve come at an awkward time, we weren’t really looking to entertain just now… it’s been a long night.” Her words were polite and controlled, underpinned with bitter scorn and command. She shifted and bobbed slightly to ease the whimpering form clasped in her cursed arm, and still obscured to the Sorcerer’s gaze.

He took in this slight body language which spoke volumes and sighed wretchedly, rubbing at his still smarting slapped face. He righted a chair and slumped into it with a grunt.

“indeed” she retorted as the curled figure on her shoulder drew breath and broke out crying once more. 

“oh oh oh….that was all very loud wasn’t it honey. Shhhhh…”

Elias’ arms wound tighter about her, stroking and gripping.

Renfred slumped into his single hand “I’d thought of this potential explanation.… I’d merely assumed I’d be arriving earlier into this scenario. I thought there’d be time.”

“Time? Time to what? Frighten the daylights out of us in our own home?”

“Time to advocate for your wants…not _their’s._ To warn you of this less than pleasant process deceitfully thrust upon you.”

“I’d rather hoped you’d gotten the message last time. There is no conflict in this house beyond the one you bring”

“Yet they barred my way….and _look_ at you.” he sighed

Chise straightened the sleeve of her gown, and wiped at her sunken eyes.

“yeah, we’re tired, we look like hell- and we weren’t feeling particularly up to this scene. If you had just stopped by tomorrow, or yesterday-”

“Chise, it is the nature of your bad days that are the soul and center my concern….Chise, you can still leave this.”

Elias curled protectively around Chise, resting his head in her lap, extending him claws to stroke their child, and gazing guardedly at their unwelcome visitor with faintly lit eyes.

“you see what he truly is Chise. You see how base and crude he’s become?”

“mmhhm, I’m feeling pretty base and crude myself. He’s exhausted. He was up all night comforting the baby…and you _frightened_ him. He was frightened for the _baby_.”

“The ‘baby'.…” He huffed “and how much have you suffered for it? What agonies…what torments?” He demanded soberly.

“The usual” she shrugged. 

He scoffed “This abominable circumstance cannot be likened to simple motherhood. No Mother is meant to endure ceaseless torment for the sake of some unnatural child!”

Chise flinched, her fatigue fueled confidence and calm dissolving into pure disfunction.

She shook, arms curling tightly over Jenny Wren. She screwed up her face in silent bitter tears and leaned into Elias. 

Elias raised his careful, shivering arms around her shoulders, righting himself just enough to rest his head still spinning head comfortingly over her shaking free shoulder. Eyes straining and wavering like guttering flames, voice weak, his words formed with difficulty.

“Renfred….take.that.back.”

Renfred shut his eyes, hearing the blind stupidity of his own statement ringing back like an echo. 

 

Chise’s mind screamed ‘Changeling! Unnatural! excuses for washing your hands of your own decisions, for disowning your own flesh and blood. How many rejected children have been left to waste away? Been hurt by parents wanting back the nice normal child the fairies stole? nice normal children who perhaps didn’t exist! Casualties for a long dreamed mass delusion of what is worthy and normal. Killed in negligence or cruelty by parents who should never have given birth, and could no longer endure the ‘unnatural' burden! My-!’ 

This tirade died in her throat before it could form on her tongue, and collapsed in a cresting wave of torrential momentum and emotion.

All that managed to escape her tear choked throat was a strangled word.

“-mother”. She slumped into silent sobs, hot salt water running down Elias’ back as she slumped limp against him.

Renfred gestured feebly in conciliatory motions.

“I didn’t…I only wanted to see to it you would not be misused.”

“Then why must you hurt her like this? Hurt me if I am what offends. But do not stoop to lashing out your hatred with ill-chosen words and attacks upon our child.”

Chise wept openly in his embrace.

Elias patted her back, stroking the cranium of their equally emotional young.

“We have been awake for two days Sorcerer, We are fragile as it is.”

They sat in the plateauing calm before more words could be formed and hurled, locked in a defensive stale mate.

Silky swept away the remnants of broken pottery, and strode to place a reassuring hand on her Mistress’ shoulder..

Elias wiped at her face with a few cautious strokes from the back of his enormous talons, humming soothingly as he leaned back against the wall and shifted to support her in his arms.

He reached to gingerly scruff the little gray neck and retrieve the dinging claws of the child from their grip in her mothers flesh, guiding them to grasp his own massive claw instead.

Chise hands and his guided the little dangling body to settle against her chest facing Elias. 

Chise stroked her and pressed her face to his chest.

 

Elias looked them over lovingly, and breathing deep raised his sight to the Sorcerer “Renfred. Come here”.

The resolve and arrogant righteous affect wavered as he paced towards the curled mass.

“If you would discard that wretched glove”

He sighed and tugged it off in his teeth, before tossing it back onto the kitchen table.

Elias seized the man’s wrist in a massive claw- wordless threat and warning in his not ungentle grip- and gingerly guided it to the shadowy mass in their arms. 

Renfred started- impotently caught in the vice like hold as he shuddered at the unfamiliar surface of a creature he could not perceive.

“I cast this to grant her peace from hostility. But seeing as this has proved ineffectual to your determined prejudices….I prefer you know your object of disgust. Jenny Wren Ainsworth, meet Mikhail Renfred”

The Sorcerer flinched as the sight unfolded, confirmation rather than shock painting his disgruntled face. He moved to withdraw, eyes dropping.

“No! I demand you see now you have looked!”

He turned defiant eyes to Elias before again letting his gaze return to the subject.

Jenny was shivering, claws digging into the dark flesh of his palm, body clutching warmly to Elias gentle touch, planting small kisses of her own on her father's hide between light whimpering. 

“I had warned her before… of how it was likely to be. That our love making need not bare fruit. She still wanted this, she wanted _our_ child. Even during the worst of it.”

“You purchased, manipulated, and clung. All the while aping emotions to pass off your calculated acts, your cold blooded instincts. You exerted yourself over her. All to satiate this inhuman drive. Your kind reproduces like a parasite, a virus. You can’t hide that under this game of happy families. If you are telling me this is not the case and you acted out of lust- my sympathies are even lessened. The thought of your lascivious purchase of a broken child-”

 

“He didn’t know Renfred. No one explained it… You all missed it.” She murmured horsely, still wiping aside plentiful tears.

“what pray?”

“he felt…none of you really understood how much…and he didn’t know what it was or what it meant…what it was he was feeling or what he wanted…what a Bride was..”

“He knew enough to buy one”

“He didn’t see the big picture. Students and children leave, a spouse stays. He wanted to learn…to engage with what had only passed him by. He wanted just for once for someone… to stay.... something to hang on to.”

he sighed “and you wanted to belong”

“or die” she said simply.

Renfred looked around at the destruction in the room, and the feeble exhausted efforts of the house spirit. As Silky blearily righted a fallen pitcher her elbow hit on a neighboring vase in the debris, sending it rolling feebly across the counter and onto its fatal meeting with the tiled floor with a punctuating crash.

He sighed.

“I’m….contacting that ineffectual priest… and alerting the college. I won’t see you left alone in this.”

They stood in stunned silence.

“Mark me now” He said with a commanding sweep of his hand “I am not impressed. I feel no touch of sentimentality for this inhuman violation on your person. These creatures can only taint, use and consume the objects of their lust. If you could see past the glamour he’s fed you, maybe you could truly take in what he has done to you. You are not the first to be so treated, this sad charade is as old as dirt.”

Chise shot daggers at him.

“A minute ago he was cold inhuman and calculating, now he’s a raging passion driven fiend? and what did they do?”

“what?”

“‘Not the first? what did _they_ do?”

He straightened righteously.

“The food of this world, the pleasures of this world seemed as ash and dust, 

they pined away to pale short lived shadows and could no longer thrive in our world, or they returned to blindly to their unworldly lovers, forsaking the world of men. And they where never heard from again Chise. They were _never_ heard from again.”

“maybe they tired of your charming company. I’ve tired of your world before Renfred.”

She looked up at him, sober exhaustion in her gaze.

“so what’s your grand plan?, I’ll give in to your assessment that I have been ruined, and pine away as a warning to the others? Does that sit better with you? I’ve read Arthur Machen* too Renfred… _I_ was not impressed. I do _not_ think I am better-off dead. Not anymore.”

She leaned in to plant a kiss on Elias skull.

Renfred winced.

“Elias and I have always been left straddling these worlds. You find us retreated to no man’s land, where we’ve always been. I haven’t _gone_ anywhere Renfred. And I’m not _going_ anywhere now.”

Chise planted a lingering kiss on Jenny’s head, tilting her in the crook of her arm. 

Renfred frowned turning on his heel.

“I’m here to help Chise. Whether you understand or not.”

She shifted “hey!” 

Renfred halted at the door.

“humanitarian Renfred, is it stretching your offer to ask you to give me a hand?”

He groaned, turning back.

Ruth stood carefully dancing Jenny on his shoulder, as Chise struggled to lift the limp form of Elias.

She nicked her head as she lifted the massive torso, limp head, dangling arms and trailing tail drooping away from her grip under his armpits.

Renfred stood slack jawed.

“don’t just stand there, I need to take him out to the pond, get his tail.”

“I…”

“I’m taking care of my family whatever you say. Whether this means you’re going to let me strain myself hauling him outside all on my own is up to you.”

He grunted and moved to hook the scaled length under his arm

“And I’ve not forgiven you yet.” she grunted

 

 

Elias awoke to coolness and soft touches. 

His head was resting in Chise’s lap, as she rubbed his back in gradual strokes. 

“Chise…”

“rest Elias, everything’s just fine.”

He shot up, splashing her in his haste

“Jenny…”

“Ruth’s got her back at the house, Renfred has left. Lie down Elias, you’re going to exhaust yourself again. Don’t make me sing to you- I could really use your help in the next few days.”

“I’m sorry Chise…”

“It’s ok, just breath deep.”

“I’m so sorry Chise…”

“Elias please, your just overtired-“

“I couldn’t protect…”

“you did marvelously! now let _me_ take care of _you_.”

“Iron…burning…”

“does it still hurt? Is there something that could help?”

He shook like a dog, cupping his skull in his enormous hands.

“Head…loud…bright…too much”

“I’m here, we’re both here for you”

He tilted his head questioningly. Chise nodded to a baffled Simon in the clearing.

He shifted a folded towel shyly, awed by the full animalistic stature of Elias, who suddenly felt unaccustomedly self conscious of his altered state and nudity. 

“The sooner you give in and rest up, the sooner you’ll be on your feet again. I’ve got you- you take all the time you need.” 

Elias collapsed with a sigh, drifting in and out of awareness, as his body adjusted and gathered strength.

Simon cleared his throat and hunkered down to sit by her.

“this…um….is this how he’s…meant to look?”

She shrugged “from what I can tell this is his natural state…or…one of his natural states… and he’s adapted to adjust himself for the world.”

“so…every interaction- he’s working hard to repress this?”

She nodded. 

“but he’s so…gentle… even now.”

“that’s the one effort he seems to exert in any form.”

 

Refined once more, though worn out and naked but for a hastily wrapped towel,

Chise carried Elias protesting back to the house.

“strain- don’t lift…not in your condition”

“Hush, I’m fine”

“can walk…”

“you, Elias, cannot even form complete sentences, or keep your head up.”

“Simon….don’t let her carry…”

“Well _I_ can’t lift you, and she’s pretty determined to do this alone” He laughed.

They trudged on in relative quiet.

Simon cleared his throat “ummm…who’s Jenny?”

Chise spoke dead pan, shutting her eyes in dismay.

“Thanks Renfred. Well done, thorough as ever.”

“He just said I was to go help. Have I said something wrong?”

“Baby” Elias mumbled forlornly, like a melancholic drunk

“you’re watching someone’s baby?”

“Mine…my baby…” He muttered defensively

Simon stopped up short

“When did….oh…oh Heavens! Chise you-!…put him down right now!”

“Look, if you really want, we could both drag him along like a drunk- 

but seriously this is easier, I don’t have to coordinate and we’re almost there-“

“Chise, put him down!”

Eventually they settled on steering him on wobbly feet up the path, occasionally struggling to right themselves away from bushes and brambles as Elias stumbled intermittently, veering his weight from one side to the next.

They set him down on the couch and stood back panting. 

Simon rubbed at his chest where Elias had accidentally jabbed a horn into him during a particularly bad fall.

Chise stretched, rubbing at her eyes.

“Ok, I’m gonna go upstairs and get his-“

“sit.down.” Simon commanded.

Chise huffed, lowering herself to curl gingerly around Elias slumped body.

Simon bent down and tugged off her shoes, lifting her feet up and onto the couch.

He tucked her loafers under the coffee table and hastened to shake out a haphazardly discarded blanket from the carpet and drape it over the sleep deprived couple.

He turned to close the front door, and upright the fallen umbrella stand.

Silky bustled in to the living room, guiding a fatigued Ruth and limp Jenny.

Ruth wordlessly passed daughter to mother, and then transmogrified to curl up at the foot of the couch. 

Chise smiled gratefully at the mitts carefully replaced over her little girl’s claws.

She unbuttoned her gown and readied her self to breast feed.

Jenny gave a contented little grunt as she rooted over her and began to nurse.

Simon returned sheepishly gazing at the family from the doorframe, before venturing quietly to sit across from them in the sturdy armchair.

“i thought you were ill… when did-“

“I found out a few months ago- Jenny is only a few days old.”

“and you didn’t want to tell me?”

“Elias was afraid.”

He gazed down

“ummm…”

“yes?”

“She’s…blurry? my eyes won’t…”

“I’ll undo that in a minute.”

“oh….so she’s….”

Chise nodded “her father’s daughter”

“and that’s why he was afraid” he sighed.

She rubbed at her eyes, making an affirmative grunt.

“That… man…he was a bit unpleasant” he sighed

“what did he say?”

“just that something was hurting you…and you needed assistance”

“not hurt”

He gazed at her shoulder, still caked in red.

“I beg to differ…I’m going to find the first aid kit….ummm…he…he didn’t do that to you…did he?”

“it’s just the baby.”

“oh”

"baby..."she rubbed at her head with her free cursed hand. "bandages..gotta bury the bandages...Ashen eye..." she gestured feebly to a raggedy bundle on the nearby side table. "garden- hedge circle...quick."

"I promise Chise, but first things first."

Simon cleaned the last of the drying blood with hydrogen peroxide from the bathroom cupboard, working to apply the largest bandage he could find over the reddened gash.

Chise nodded off, head leaning back into the rising, falling form of Elias’ grayish purple chest. 

Silence broken only by deep rumbling snores, gentle exhales and the soft squeaks emitting from the infant.

Simon sat watching the snoozing limp family.

Even Silky seemed to be dead asleep, draped over the kitchen table.

He sat back uncertainly.

‘the church…the church will want to know….’ he thought wearily.

There was a gentle knocking.

“Chise?” called a muffled voice though the wood work.

Simon opened the door to Alice, smiling meekly.

“Simon…ummm…is she….?”

Blue flame flared over her shoulder, “Your master came to interfere, I feel great unease in this home. The joyous news did not please him.”

Simon glance uncertainly at this little speech emanating from her shadowy companion.

“She’s sleeping….but please come in, I think they could use all the support we can lend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! crazy weeks of work got on top of me.  
> Thanks for all the positive feedback and well wishes!  
> I'm fully recovered from my operation, and doing very well.  
> *Footnote  
> My little reference to Arthur Machen- the fairy-lore equivalent of Lovecraft (who himself had quite the influence on this series via the Cat's of Ulthar)- came to mind due to the resemblances between these characters and his short story 'Laura Silver Bell' - albeit in a sinister and unsympathetic light. He's notable for frequently writing of women either running away or being carried off to be impregnated by a Fae- and remarking with extremely xenophobic undertones that such women were 'better off dead'- couldn't help but sling a little commentary his way given the themes here addressed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chise awoke to the insistent lap of Elias grooming her. 

She mumbled, pushing at his snout, which was deafeningly cleaning her nearest ear.

She sat up, clambering to lean away, half asleep and wobbly. 

She squeaked as he scruffed her in his maw to keep her in place. 

“-nuff, clean.” she lied, wiping greasy hair from her tired eyes.

He licked her captive neck, purring as she giggled and fought.

There was a polite cough. 

Chise’s eyes shot fully open and took in Alice’s embarrassed grin.

“so I take it …you’re ok” 

Chise strained to nod in her restricted position. She shifted awkwardly, noting a drafty sensation, and becoming feebly aware that her nightgown was still hanging open and displaying perhaps a touch more than what the delicate might term decolletage.

“Elias?” she queried, glancing futilely towards him in the blind spot of her vantage.

He breathed a heavy sigh.

She smiled lopsidedly at her friend “ummmm….is he?”

The woman shrugged“if you ask me he’s out cold. Been moving all afternoon, leg twitches and such. But I don’t think he even knows where he is.”

Chise reached up to tug gently at his jaw and making little progress shifted to give him a little shove. She cleared her throat and scritched at his chin. 

He released her, stretching his neck up to guide her hand down it, basking in her touch, and finally slumping to curve it up and over the back of the couch.

She straightened, shifting her rumpled and stained sleep ware and buttoning it up again.

“Jenny-“ she spoke concernedly.

“It’s ok Simon took her-”

Chise shot up

“-into the garden!” she finished insistently, gripping her firmly by the shoulders.

Chise raised her hands in a placating gesture

“ok,ok,ok…sorry, just…tense”

“I can’t say I blame you, what with My master’s inspired early morning call to panic attacks.”

Chise nodded numbly “how long have I been…what time?”

“it’s almost five pm Chise.”

“we got back in around nine I think…good solid eight hours. I’m sure I can manage from-“

“Chise, shut up.” Alice gestured broadly to the environs beyond the drone of Elias’ snoring, purring, rustling, doze. Chise squinted to the distant tableau of Silky slumped slack jawed over a chair, dirty garden trowel dangling from her hand.

“your entire preternatural household is still asleep. You could at least take it easy, we’re here to pitch in.”

Ruth murmured from beneath the ottoman “at least sit down while you finish waking up”

Chise sighed and sank into the nearby arm chair after some hesitation.

Alice clapped her hands together

“food! I _burnt_ you a casserole- so please instead accept some haphazardly assembled sandwiches.”

Chise accepted the sandwiches, which as far as she was concerned were mana from heaven at this hour.

“oh! and I umm…” Alice pulled out a tissue paper parcel. “nothing fancy, just thought you might be needing it.”

Simon slammed the garden door unceremoniously and panted.

Both women watched his red-faced, dancing step as he crossed the carpet with a contently wriggling Jenny in his grip

“you alright Simon?”

“uh…yeah, fine!” He smiled a forced grin.

Neither gaze staring back at him seemed convinced.

He slumped, shifting his weight to one side, and tucked the infant into the crook of his arm.

“so um…your brownie demanded on burying something in that little hedging, you know in the garden? I just went out to watch she didn’t fall over and sleep- she’s uh…been doing that- and I stayed out, to-you know- take a walk, give the baby some sun and fresh air….and um…the ‘neighbors’ started swarming me.”

“Probably the Ariels, most likely they just wanted to see her- they can be pretty intrusive”

“I think they got rather the wrong idea- kept yelling at me…begging, threatening. Thought I was going to go to somewhere- really quite loud. Big ones, little ones. They seemed really adamant. Something about rivers…iron…”

 

“oh!…” Chise winced, recollecting some bone chilling accounts of less than charitable Clerical interactions with young Fae “umm…Simon, you mustn’t take this personally, but I think a priest walking around with a Fae child….how to put this….is to them like spotting a fox with a chicken.”

He blanched

“they thought I was going to….hurt…”

Chise nodded

“maybe- just don’t go out unattended Simon.”

“there’s probably an occult amber alert going around as we speak.” muttered Alice, walking to gaze out of the nearest window.

Simon laughed uncomfortably

“might not be a joke.” Alice turned and brightened up “ok, my turn!” she said reaching out.

Waxen faced and glancing worriedly through the windows over Alice’s shoulder, Simon carefully passed over the shifting little body “mind her head”

“I’ll have to do it by feel- I keep getting dizzy when I try and look for it.”

Chise finished her sandwich. “I get the hint. come here, it’s the least we owe you for all the help.”

Chise guided Alice free hand over Jenny. Alice tilted her head and rocked gently as she waited for her eyes to start interpreting what they held to her brain.

She reached out to take the Priests hesitant hand. 

She watched for the shifting perception in their eyes.

His hand tentatively cupped the cranium and mandible “oh…that’s actually just about what I’d been picturing…” Simon Conceded a blushing grin sweeping over his face “she’s adorable Chise.”

She smiled shyly and glanced at Alice.

Her eyes were clenched shut.

“Alice….?”

“I don’t see how anyone could….” 

She shivered, but held the child warmly. 

“I’m going to give Renfred such hell if this is why he’s upset.”

 

Fresh morning air rushed quietly through the glittering leaves of the shady yard.

Elias was bent double, wavering as his hunched shoulders overbalanced the limited stability hunkered down on his haunches.

dainty ashen paws gripping onto his talons for dear life, dangling small clawed feet curled and fought- shrinking up in fright and protest as they encountered the unfamiliar surface of the grass. 

Jenny gave a panicked squeak and his resolve melted. 

He gathered her back up as she clung to his maw. 

He sighed and nudged her gently, humming reassuringly. 

He carefully sank to the mossy turf and leaned his head down to touch the clinging passenger gently to the soil. 

She shuddered and clung tighter, squirming to lift herself away from the earth. 

He tutted “how are you meant to learn to crawl or walk when you won’t touch the ground?”

Her little body seemed stronger everyday- but she seemed desperate to clutch to the nearest living thing. She hung on like a limpet on a rock- as if her very life depended on it. So far the nearest they’d come to putting her down to sleep was nestled into the curled form of Ruth.

The antique cradle kindly donated by Simon stood forever cold and empty.

Elias and Chise had scarcely wanted to relinquish her even for a moment, Content to keep her between their bodies in the night. But little tasks and activities often called for the simple expedient and lowering her, or settling her in for a nap.

When they’d changed her in those days, she seemed content enough on her back- but since then…She’d seemed irrationally averse to parting, and particularly being lowered to the ground. 

 

They’d taken it as read that her undeveloped object permanence, and reduced sensory capabilities made her desperate for the affirmation of touch and warmth, assurances that she was not abandoned. These anxieties were perfectly mirrored within both of them- and they’d easily empathized and working wordlessly and tirelessly to keep her feeling secure. But as time passed and her eyes remained empty, and she displayed no recognition or signs of sight, they’d become more acutely concerned with her development. Friends and acquaintances suggesting that they were coddling her. Her restlessness and unease seemed the only notable outcome of Ashen eyes gift. It was hard to know what landmarks they should be expecting in her growth and maturation. 300 years of an adult body and a gradually developing heart and mind granted them little insightbeyond the sheer extent of their ignorance. Arch comments aside- neither parent had needed words to express resolutely to one another their refusal to ‘let her cry it out’.

 

Chise stepped lightly across the grass to sit beside them.

“any luck?”

“she has your stubborn will…. I think she gets overwhelmed.” He spoked muffled through the clinging arms. He supported her above the green in the palms of his hands. 

“….with the ground?”

Elias shrugged and with some difficulty shifted from his obscured cuddly crouch to sit back awkwardly and straightening.

“Silky finished it” 

Chise proudly held up a new cloth sling. Alice’s gift had instantly sparked Elias’ excitement and envy at seeing Chise cuddling their offspring handsfree. Getting the loop of fabric up and over his horns proved to be nearly impossible, let alone untangling himself. Silky had set to sewing a modified version for the new father…after she’d finished pointing and laughing breathlessly and set to prying him free.

“now you can keep her close while we garden.”

Elias beamed from his half concealed eye and stretched. 

Wrens body relaxed and let itself slide from his skull to his arms, claws trailing down him in gentle touches.

He hummed in an exaggerated cue, and she perked up her muzzle in the happy expectation of his fatherly grooming. 

Chise smiled warmly, eyes lingering on the soft tilt of head and flexing of neck and jaw that signified joy in her little girl. She coo-ed softly- the canid whines and squeaks mingling now with something more humanoid and vocal. 

“father, I am your father.” he intoned carefully

“Elias- you’ve got to give in and try ‘daddy’, Her first words are _not_ going to be ‘you are my father’”

“They could be” he said shyly

“Elias, you’ve got to get your expectations more…. monosyllabic”

“they could be ‘I’ve never seen beer brewed in an eggshell’…We are not straightforward beings.”

She sighed “Well I guess we might as well just cover both fronts then” she leaned her face to rest against both of their skulls “mama”.


	25. With Blinders On

After a late afternoon lunch, Elias sat Chise down with Jenny Wren on the couch. 

“Elias, what are we doing?”

“A little check up. Some tests.”

on the nearby table sat a few bundled herbs and flowers, a small electric torch, bells, a brush, a, a little paper parcel, and dish of what looked like dirt, and sitting heavy and black amidst the colorful objects, a horse shoe. 

“I want to look into her development and awareness, provide some sensory input, and check on some questions that have been bothering me.”

Elias brushed a lovinggloved hand over his child and guided a small sprig of basil under her nose. She sneezed delicately, shaking her head. 

He shone a light over her eye sockets. There was no perceptible reaction. 

He touched the brush to her arms, hands, feet and snout, chuckling at her little fidgets and bemused huffs. He gently rang the little bell earning from her a captivated intake of breath. 

and searching affect, head turning in intrigue. 

He took a deep breath and gingerly reached for the horse shoe with his gloved fingers. 

“I am sorry dear one.” He carefully eased it closer, waving it gently nearer. 

“Elias your not going to-!”

A growl sounded, thrilling through Chise and chilling her to the bone. 

He grunted, nodding as he set it back. 

“what just happened….?”

“She felt it.”

“But I was watching you didn’t even touch-”

“She knew it was there. We can feel it -like those hairs that stand up on your neck when you feel eyes upon you.”

He ran soothing hands over his daughter.

“one last test”

Elias picked up a small plate of earth and eased it beneath her delicate taloned feet.

There was a sharp shriek and sobbing wail as if she’s been stung.

Chise winced.

Elias rushed to clear away the dirt and searched over her ashy skin for harm.

He prodded it gently- prompting no reaction. 

“it doesn’t seem to have hurt her foot…I don’t…”

He looked up- chilling at the sight of his daughter…covering her eyes.

Chise sat panting and flinching, teeth bared in a grimace of pain.

He pulled them close, breathing heavily.

Three hearts pounded and clung to each other.

“Chise?”

“searing….”

He pulled back to glance and her face.

Angry livid vein stood around her delicate clamped lids.

“pain?”

She nodded “and light and….depth…vast…I….I don’t know how to describe it…dizzy now.”

Elias glanced out to the hedging in the garden with a nagging thought.

 

They looked down at the disturbed earth where Silky had buried the salve of bone herbs and bandages.

Elias played his hand over it.

“You need to be earthed to complete a circuit…”

“Elias?”

“but if the current is too strong….”

looking over their fretting child he unfastened the veil from his horns, passing it over her head.

It sat overlarge- faintly tenting over her minuscule horn buds.

He lifted a pinch of sod and loam to touch her foot once more.

She flinched away hissing.

“hmmmph”

He withdrew the cloth, replacing his massive gloved hand over her eyes and whispering under his breath. He repeated the contact with the soil.

Silence.

They looked to each other in startled realization. 

Elias passed his hand gently over the sockets with another flourish.

“Chise…” He knelt them both to sit upon the lawn and gently guided Wren onto the grass and moss between their hands.

Wren trembled and fought- giving out a sharp shriek that faded to stunned novelty as she was set fully upon the ground.

She kicked her legs experimentally, tilting her neck in confusion. She released a single claw from the death grip into her mother’s cursed hand. reaching experimentally to clumsily grip her foot, and then the grass. 

“oh…” 

“selfish gifts” he sighed

“what….what does this mean?”

“I blinded our sightless daughter for the moment. I think she can only see…when earthed.”

“but Ashen eye….why should it hurt her?”

“I don’t know that she’s seeing anything…”

“then why-“

“She might be seeing everything.”

“come again”

“Omniscience”

Chise winced. 

“360 degrees, fae and natural, the dead, the past, the future, Ley-lines…the universe? I don’t know how much…but clearly too much.”

She bit her lip.

“So….occult ray-bands?…” she hazarded.

Elias shook his head “this need narrowing not dimming…blinders perhaps…but.…I….I think this is a gift…a problem for later times.”

Jenny’s claw excitedly pulled up grass in clumps.

“is that..really all it took?”

“that spell will fade- I’ll work out a more permanent solution…perhaps a special blindfold.”

“she may be better off blind” he hummed

He nuzzled Chise’s cheek.

“For now.”

She hummed, pecking his cheekbone.

They sat for a time watching their daughter quietly play, She could almost but not quite sit and lift her head independently between their reassuring touches.

“how are you fairing?”

He asked looking his wife over in concern.

“I’m fine really, it cleared right up.” She breathed

“The stitches have healed now, any discomfort?”

She shook her head.

“and how have your hormones been?”

He gripped her neck gently in his cupped glove and leaned close to breath her in, traveling her shock of red hair and pale skin, resting his maw to her clavicle and traveling downwards.

“I uh…E-Elias- the baby…” She trailed off as his skull sank to breath warm gusts into her breasts. He tugged the buttons apart with his remaining hand, easing her garment down her shoulders.

“She can’t see, and if she did she’d see this much of you every day…”

Chise’s hands steadied Jenny as she shivered in the crisp breeze and uncertain thrill.

“Elias…”

“I would not dare to risk harm to your recovery now, nor spare the time so recklessly when we are so acutely needed….but I wish to briefly touch you once again as I have not in so long.”

He ran his gloved fingers through her scalp, thrilling at her catching breath. He ran his tongue up the column of her throat, slowing to trace the shell of her ear- feeling her heart pound beneath his palms cautious contact upon her full breast. 

“Do they hurt?” He queered, feeling the full weighty quality not usual to his dainty lover’s frame. 

“J-just abit….” she lied. 

He steadied her away from him to inspect the matter, his posture and touches instantly chilling to pure professional concern. 

She blushed- somehow more mortified at this sudden scrutiny than carefree pawing. 

He spotted some shallow healing cuts “She has been biting you?”

“Elias it’s fine, it’s normal- I’ve read that it’s a normal occurrence when nursing and She’s always had teethso it’s only natural that-“

“What if….the blood…”

“-Elias she is not going to eat me” she blurted out.

His eye bore into hers, burning bright still and silent. 

Still and unreadable as they had been that day in the green house.

She held his gaze and reached her cursed hand to grip the back of his neck.

He shivered, fighting the mounting panic that the words had put a name to…the last conversation of many difficult conversations they’d shared…the one that they had never completely finished.

She pulled him close, to rest them brow to brow and cheek to bone.

“red…” he breathed.

Chise hummed, even as Jenny’s grip still clung and bore around her free hand, and her husband leaned mortified into her dishabille support. 

“Elias, however long this takes, whatever it is she needs from me…I won’t turn away.”

It was both a promise and a warning final decree.

She sat back from him, bedraggled and smiling, she guided his hands to support jenny and stood. 

She shrugged off her night gown, stretching bare and happy. 

“and that goes for your needs as well”

He all but blushed.

“oh don’t look so shocked, you started this. It’s a nice enough day out, I’m not opposed to teasing _you_ for once.”

“….maybe Jenny shouldn’t be around for this after all..”

She paced over and leaned across his back throwing her arms around his neck.

“I tell you what, it’s getting close to evening now- Jenny’s been fed…We’ve made some good progress today.” She whispered into the hollow of where his ear should be. “if you promise to stop fretting over this…I will let you heal me.”

Ruth trotted in with a sigh and paced over to gather up Jenny by her scruff. 

Elias gave her a parting nuzzle “We won’t be long”

He loped off - bugged to be a perpetual third wheel, but secretively overjoyed to spend more avuncular time with the jealously coveted infant of the house.

Elias rose and turned to reach out for Chise.

She clung to his robes and paced around behind him once more, giggling.

He shrugged off his cloak and laid it out on the grass, struggling out of his waistcoat and letting his suspenders drop down. She loved the way they dangled past his hips, this gentlemanly halfway point ofundress had always delighted her.

He reached out for her again, she giggled and stepped back, retreating once more. 

“am I going to have to catch you?”

He plucked her laughing off her feet, supporting her hips, and lifting her to perch above his chest as he had the night he’d made his ignorant proposal. His gloves caressed her to him.

“I will be gentle”

He guided her down to the warm billows and leaned her back in his arms.

She eagerly gripped his shirt sleeves.

“there is another reason I am so concerned….”

Chise smile coyly up at him.

“Oberon has sent word there is need for a wet nurse”

She blanched as much hoped for pillow talk dissolved into yet another jarring conversation. 

“a what now?”

“I’m sure I’ve mentioned this in lessons before- Faery children are often in need of a human nurse in order to thrive, fertility and nutritional issues are part of our reliance on humanity.”

“I think I remember that much but when you said nurse I hadn’t pictured-”

“I was out the other day and they said they might stop by this week- they had wanted to take you there- but they were desperate enough to agree with my terms.”

“Elias why are you this far into negotiation before consulting me?!”

“They had only just convinced me to agree.”

“convinced _you_!”

“You see I was feeling very protective and possessive but I remembered your stern words about these inclinations and I-”

“Elias why didn’t I hear about this until just now?”

He shifted awkwardly

“She wants to beg you formerly in person and I was afraid you’d say yes.” He blurted in a rush.

Chise’s temper was dampened by a wave of confusion.

“but… I looked at Jenny and I thought of the pain of being unable to nourish her, and I thought of all your lectures about jealousy and I decided… I must speak to you.”

She stared up puzzled “…She want’s to beg me? who is she?”

“the mother” he nudged her face gently. “Don’t be too mad at me. I wanted to make sure you were well enough before it came to this. You’re too giving. But you deserved to know.”

Chise shifted awkwardly.

“I….I guess that makes sense” she conceded

She jumped slightly as he gently washed her breast in careful strokes.

“umm…” she quavered, her pleasure at his loving contact somewhat dampened by the topic suddenly at hand.

“hhmmm?”

“So would any bleeding be a hazard to the other baby? is that the concern?”

“you are thinking too humanly about this exchange. You are a sleigh beggy, and it is a fae. My concern is how much blood and magic you are already giving. I don’t want you to be hurting yourself.”

“I’m pretty tough, and I’ve got you.”

He purred, moving to kiss her neck before continue over to her remaining breast.

He pulled back, stroking her shoulders “feeling any better?”

She nodded, relieved from the soreness, but sobered somewhat by the recent topics.

He nuzzled down her belly.

“Elias I’m so sorry, I’m just not in the mood all of a sudden…”

“I’ll Just be checking up then.”

She heaved a sigh “Why, been talking to Oberon again?” she teased somewhat acerbically 

“He did attempt to address matters of surrogate births but I am still not budging on my objections there.”

Chise reddened, knees clamping tight. 

He sat back crestfallen, sensing her discomfort and retreating from his attempt to part her legs.

“I have upset you, I am sorry. We can discuss that if you wish…it’s just when I picture you in another’s arms being impregnated and I get this irrational-”

“Elias” she sat up and embraced him “just shut up will you? I’m not upset with you. A little healthy jealousy is fine by me, and despite me destructive charitable habits I am still your wife and I promise you I do have personal boundaries all on my own.”

He sighed in relief, gripping her back.

“one of those just happens to be serious conversation about babies and strangers while you’re…” She hurried her face into the crook of his neck. “..just…never mind, just hold me please.” 

He pulled up his cloak to cover her, rocking gently.

“So…this is like the time I tried lecturing you on the history of the seelie court mid-coitus?”

“correct”

“‘no teacher voice while exercising husbandly functions’” He quoted

“if you can help it, yes, but now perhaps it’s time for the caveat ‘no bringing up Oberon during foreplay’”

“But it was agreed to be no longer foreplay- I just wanted to check-”

“you switch conversations, functions and moods so seamlessly it throws me off!”

He sat quietly letting her words sink in “I am sorry.”

They sat warmly embracing.

“I’m still proud of you though. It was good progress on your part to consider the wet nurse issue.”

“I am trying Chise.”

“I know you are…just don’t bother trying on the other issue- that’s fine where it is.”

He sighed with relief.

They left the garden to take a platonic pre-dinner bath together.

Dressed and contented they descended the stairs and holding hands warmly rejoined the rest of the family. 


	26. Osculum Infame

 

Silky swept the porch and cleared the hearth with an air of nerves, pausing in her tasks as she shifted to glance back towards the darkening woods.

Chise reluctantly re-fitted the calf-hide mits over her sleeping daughter’s sharp claws. She had been enduring the many nicks and gashes to give the developing child better dexterity and to free up her tactile senses- but now was no time to risk any incident.

Elias loomed behind her “I have finished it…for now.” He lowered a soft stretch white linen stitched with faint sigils and guided it over the bared sockets, through the loops of zygomatic bone, fastening it behind her dainty skull where it met her gradually tapered long neck.

Chise looked down morosely at the few visible scraps of bared skin and bone. 

“does it bother you so?”

“she just… looks….all tied up.”

“it is for her comfort and protection as well”

he traced a shallow scab on the dark soft skin of her tiny arm where Jenny had inadvertently scratched herself. 

“it will get better when she is older- she might learn to better train them….or transmogrify”

Chise nodded.

“how are you feeling?”

“just abit nervous.”

“you don’t have to do this.”

“I don’t think I’ll see a choice when she…”

He nodded grunting

“they will be grateful- be careful.”

Silky stood up from the now crackling fire, staring out to the garden path.

Chise answered the door, Elias lingering behind her, all but concealing his Wren beneath the folds cloak as he waited for the guest to enter from the darkening garden.

A meek pale face looked up imploringly. It’s expression plain even upon the narrow muzzle and light covering of course hairs. A simply if rather medievally dressed woman, a woman with the head of a goat. In her arms, limp and stick thin, languished a minute black form. A kid, bandy legged- as of yet not plainly anthropomorphic, and shuddering. Tears shone on the darkened fur that rimmed the great yellow eyes of the mother. 

Chise pulled the figure into a tearful embrace, and hastened her inside.

 

Silky hesitantly placed a bowl of porridge before the seated guest, who nodded serenely.

Chise sat in the great arm chair, now hefting two dark lanky figures.

She blushed a little at her predicament, bared and embarrassingly pale in the contrast of her charges. She felt herself growing weary, but couldn’t help but glow with joy as the little fae creature began stirring once more, as strength and warmth returned to its waif like body.

“He’s beautiful…how old is he?”

The so far silent figure grunted and bleated hesitantly, shuffling its hooves shyly as if speaking english was a rare advent.

“two….moons” She intoned in a pleasant if somewhat hoarse voice, she smiled faintly.

Chise smiled back through her fatigue, eyes feeling heavy and sunken as her will flowed outwards from her.

Elias placed a comforting hand on her shoulder- lending her some of his energy silently.

“a good mate” the figure complimented “such devotion”.

Chise leaned her cheek into his wrist.

“yes, I’m very lucky”

“baby is lovely, made with love, I can tell.”

Chise smiled proudly.

Elias stroked her shoulders, and paced anxiously to the window, watching the dark draw in as the warm and light of the fire rose. Chise glanced to his contrasting silhouette, a cold blue tracing the curves and hollows turned from her as soft orange clasped and joined them. She sighed softly settling back to admire him. The woman snickered.

“Rash young revenant buys his numinous mortal maiden. Wandering off from angry elders to your tall dark handsome beast. Old fashioned girl.”

Chise blushed yet again. This accusation was a bit new to her.

“father come here”

Elias looked around nervously, as if he’d failed to spot another guest.

“ _you_ thorn child!” The goat woman snickered again.

She stood and bowed her head. 

“thank you so giving with your mated dam’s pale flesh.”

He coughed and nodded in kind. 

“I empathized with your plight enough to surrender what is mine.”

“gift you both in kind”

Chise’s ears burned at this odd little exchange as straightened to adjust the infants, tucking her self back in as they shifted, fed and drowsy. 

Elias Lifted the now fretful Jenny to give Chise two hands with which to rise and bleary from the feeding, pass back the visibly healthier child to his mother’s eager arms.

She cooed and leaned in to plant a soft furry kiss on Chise’s cheek. She leaned back and eyed her mischievously. 

“gift”

“thank you” She said touching her cheek.

The woman laughed a genuine if dry chuckle. 

“my thanks not my gift- come”

She extended free her hoof and rushed her through the open door.

Chise glanced back cautiously to Elias and followed.

They were rushing away towards a tall shadow on the path.

Elias eyed it warily “Ruth, take Jenny… we may be awhile”

Out in the night air a dark figure stood.

An enormous jet black goat man with towering horns. He was bared and Hirsute from hoof to crown, standing aloft on bent goat legs thick with a curling glossy coat picked out in the soft almost blue crescent moonlight. 

His mate rushed forward excitedly to show their offspring’s recovery.

He bowed his head stoically, before pacing steadily towards Chise.

As he approached the sheer scale of him loomed, and a gravitas in his carriage spoke of age and power that made Elias seem a mere babe in arms. 

He bent down over her, sniffing the air- leaning in his face to within a hairs breath of her’s.

His golden eyes almost luminous as they bore into her.

There was a heat and musk to his breath rushing out of his flared nostrils.

She nodded her respects shyly and made to step back.

His hoof came to rest on her Shoulder gripping her steady, as he canted his head and leaned in, sniffing at her.

.”E-elias…”

The goat woman laughed “gift, take, all I have to give!”

He gently guided her chin up to face him with the bent joint of his remaining hoof, as the other caressed downwards to take her waist.

He sensually narrowed his slotted eyes and planted a firm passioned kiss upon her lips.

Chise’s mind reeled in shock, her hands tightening on his hooves as her body grew unaccountably warm and unsteady. 

Startled outrage fought a pleasant wave of disorientation, and she felt limp and heavy in his arms.

He pulled back licking his lips and stroked his face across hers warmly, taking the weight of her still unsteady body gently and having set her back on her feet, nudging her firmly into Elias’ approaching figure with his huffing snout.

Elias crouched over her as he caught and gathered her up, staring upwards into the creatures gaze. 

The ram slitted his eyes warmly as if to smile and gave a respectful nod- which Elias reciprocated-the figure turning to lower himself to all fours and playfully butt against his giggling pale wife.

They rushed off into the glooming with their infant son.

 

Chise clung to Elias’ neck, panting.

“Elias I’m sorry he just-“

“Do not apologize” he spoke amiably “it is just his way.”

“there was even some tongu- You’re not angry?!”

“it was a gift”

“a gift?”

Chise shuddered, her body fluttering, heart pounding

“That was Akerbeltz. His gifts fall within his role and influence”

Chise rested her face against Elias soft bare neck, feeling the electricity of their contact.

He could feel her flushed and warming, a gentle heat radiating off of her shimmering skin.

“felt like a…deity” She breathed

“correct”

Chise’s legs buckled.

Elias hefted her up in his arms. 

“not overtired are you?”

“no…no….heart racing, mind racing- just…..”

Elias purred a rumble as he caught a waft of sweet pheromones.

She trembled, thrilling as the sound traveled through her.

He nuzzled into her neck, sniffling, and let his tongue delicately taste the surface of her fragrant skin.

She shook and trembled uncontrollably at this soft thrilling contact.

“Fertility god?” She managed weakly through her painful blush.

He rumbled an affirmative.

“some…some warning would have been nice.” She buried her face into his shoulder.

“I did not know until I saw him”

He exhaled shaking the haze from his head and giving a light whine.

“He’s also a god of protection for young and mothers…I didn’t think his gift would necessarily….”

She wound herself around him, humming softly.

“…Chise if we give in to this we might not be able to stop…”

“I’m…just fine with that” she exhaled, pulling him closer.

“this is not right…we can calm you down in the study- I have a potion-“

She clamped his neck in her teeth.

“Want you”

“this is very unwise”

She hummed in indifferent agreement, straining up to kiss the arch of his cheek bone.

He set her down with regretful determination, fighting for control and composure over the emotions and drives brimming to overflow at her soft invitation.

He bent double dimming his eyes and covering his snout.

“You’re still only just recovering, you’ve been expending magic, you’re not thinking clearly… I can do this…I can stop it for us. Just block the senses…think of something else.”

She leaned in to embrace his hunched frame

“Elias please…”

“Not paying it any attention, it’ll go away soon…” he whined

“If you don’t give in who knows what’s going to come traipsing out of the forrest to help! I’m sending off enough pheromones to-“

“hey diddle diddle the cat and the fiddle, the cow-“ He spoke urgently over her, rocking in place.

“-I can’t handle this, I need-“

He breathed deep and sung loudly “-Jumped over the moon! the little dog laughed to see such-“

“-missed us so much, I want to be in your arms again- please take-”

“Sport, and the dish ran away with-“

“-the hell are you looking at!”

Elias nicked his head up.

The ariels where whistling and laughing from the tree tops around them.

Eyes were watching from the distant shrubs and bushes conspicuously shaking with unheard laughter.

He lowered his head, resolutely rocking and clamping his paws around his boney nostrils.

“with the spoon….” He finished weakly.

They swarmed down stroking her hair, pinching at her shoulders playfully

“such a sweet scent!”

“If the half baked failure is neglecting our Robin, let us take up the burden”

“just a taste!”

She swatted at them feebly in frustration- calls and touches overwhelming her spinning brain.

“the thorn child cowers from his duty!”

“seize your gift! You let his brood feed off your dear one. What good are his generous touches if you do not touch her now?”

She clung to Elias, trying to seek refuge in his presence. He sighed as shadows and vines rose around him- clothes and refinement dropping away. He wrapped a comforting arm over her shoulders, pulling her close.

He gripped her comfortingly, and uncurled himself to his full height- scattering the jeering neighbors.

He shuddered eyes blazing, full form unleashed and straining to comfort her whilst fighting the electric nagging intoxication of her warm body.

“Go to it mage! til her furrows!”

“mount your glorious bitch!”

His massive and shadowy stature vibrated with the desperate energy that shone in his eyes as he gathered her up and sheepishly knuckled into their nest and away from the maddening crowd. 

He gripped her tightly, brambles and tendrils binding her supple frame to him.

Elias moaned as she arched to kiss and embrace his skull while struggling with the buttons on her gown.

“Chise… you are not thinking this through- Chise-!”

She pressed her bared chest to him.

“Please”

“I’ve got you. I..I won’t let anything happen”

He rubbed at her cold pale shoulder, trying to gently slip the sleeve back over it.

“…need something to happen” She murmured weakly

He lowered them both to sit on the grass. 

He cupped her cheeks, gazing at her in loving frustration.

“Chise this is not right. You are being influenced.”

“If we can’t help it why fight it?”

“Chise…” He sighed 

He lay her down, resolutely, securing her gently to the ground- brushing the hair from her face in soothing strokes as he leaned over her.

“Just rest, try to sleep- I will be right here.”

The soft touch of his many tendrils moved over her tenderly, guiding her to rest with gentle resolute pressure. They held her firmly to the spot as she shifted, readying to throw her thigh around him.

He cupped her head in his claw, ruffling her hair lovingly and breathing her in.

“at least….at least touch me.” She breathed.

“am touching you.”

“no…like….like that winter evening.”

“grabbing?”

She nodded.

“no foreplay Chise, I know where that inevitably leads us. You… escalate things.”

“then don’t let me. You can have full control.”

“you are strong these days Chise. What makes you think I could maintain the upper hand.”

“you’ve got me pinned.”

“I am pinning you as a ploy of persuasion- we are about equally matched in strength, I am hoping your better judgement and exhaustion will keep you from initiating a needless struggle.”

“well if we agree I’m here to appease your determination to keep me in check for my own good, and in exchange you are trying to offer comfort and affection to me….p-please touch me. Whatever effects you're feeling from this ‘gift’- it’s nothing compared to what’s been thrust upon me.” 

He sighed, nuzzling her head.

“h-hold me down and…force us both to accept this small comfort”

“i am…imperfect….I don’t want to weaken my resolve.”

“do whatever you have to to make peace with this….but please…”

She gasped as his intentionally stilled and neutral grasps, gently caressed her.

Wrists, ankles, shoulders, hips, stomach. All his touches chosen to keep them decent- taking new life as some gripped tighter holding her down as the others traveled languidly. 

His claw still supporting her head and neck, its twin traveled her partially exposed shoulder, feeling the soft cool flesh beneath it.

He sighed, wrapping many limbs about the round swelling of her hips and thighs- swaddling her tightly, putting this recovering portion of her out of bounds if not out of mind.

He rumbled in excitement as he recalled a gesture that always amused her.

He snaked his arm beneath her waist, lifting her up- straining her arms tautly from her earth bound wrists. Root like tendrils gripped her night gown and ripped it open, exposing her.

She giggled, red faced. 

He hummed happily “why is that so humorous to you? it clearly has other more palpable effects on your arousal, yet you always laugh?”

“it’s….it’s just silly. I can’t help but laugh at myself for that. I can’t think of a single sensible reason why I find that exciting. All it does is piss off the silver one.”

He lowered his head her breasts, tracing them gently with his tongue in healing passes.

“I guess it’s just dissonance. You’re not intimidating or sinister…I mean yes your appearance….but seeing you even pretend to be tough- I just see the happy earnest intent in your eyes and…”

“but I do want you strongly, I am often overwhelmed…unrefined….impulsive.”

“but even then you’re so honest…so joyful….”

He lapped at her neck, tickling her as he traced around the shell of her ear.

His tendrils writhed over head breasts, stroking and exploring, traveling beneath her clothes in lingering curious reaches. 

She basked in the vibrant sensations of his tight, caressing pressure about her oversensitive skin. She sighed, Letting her mind and body wander from each other- allowing the tidal wave of emotion and hormones wash over her- shifting the piercing blazing point of determination to refract into the abstract sensuality of giving in to the tight constricting embraces. 

 

Elias trembled with effort- letting his mind broaden his lust into the possessive, protecting instincts he had so carefully stamped down. Letting the simplicity of his love rage self sufficient, bidding they overpower the temptations, help him endure their pangs even as they burned into him.

He massaged his claw over her chilled shoulder, tracing a finger pad gently over the alabaster sheen in the darkening garden.

He huffed, hugging her closer as he caught his breath.

“why do I never listen to my own advice?”

“because mine is often better” she whispered gently

He whined.

“go on then…”

“Chise”

“self care Elias”

“not without you”

“well then you’d best help me out”

He snarled, wrapping a tendril firmly about her neck.

He gripped as much of her as his many flourishing limbs could grasp, making certain she was firmly is his control.

“Chise….if you fight me…try to escalate or consummate….I will have to leave.”

She nicked her head.

He tore the remainder of her gown away, as he tilted and cautiously adjusted his grip of her loins. He lovingly parted her legs, pushing away the last vestiges of torn fabric to reveal the glistening center of her. He parted her with his thumbs, thrilling at her trembling groan and fresh gush of pleasure. He felt mischievous for being backed into this particular corner by their desires, and sought to make her squirm. He traced his tongue gently over the very edges of her flushed supple flesh, teasing.

Chise squirmed, straining against his tight grip.

“Elias please!”

He hummed, amused at her desperation, basking in the way it taunted his own arousal.

He turned and bit her thigh with gentle pressure- bathing the captive flesh in the firm strokes he had denied her most touch starved crux.

“shall I heal you?”

“oh please….”

He chuckled, releasing her to run a trail back to her quivering folds. He traced her edges once more, before gently running his tongue over her in a long full lick. He trembled, taking himself in hand beneath her.

He summoned a small frail and slick tendril, tracing the slick trench just beneath her opening, massaging it to spread the moisture of her surrounding furrows.

It was that thick and filmy moisture that left no friction, and he was determined to preserve it, not strip it from her with his eager tongue. 

He massaged it over her, thrilling at the slick glide, feeling the soft strength of her flesh that had born the passion of his monstrous forms, born the life he had unwittingly started within her, bore his child into the world even as it tore in a wash of blood and terror. And here it was healed and longing for him, as she longed for him once more in the face of all that had come to pass between them.

 

Chise’s mind rose slowly out of the mists of flushed confusion, to drink in the sight of her feral husband gently caressing and examining her.

She felt every little touch to her back and neck send thrills down to the crux he was lovingly surveying. 

Her eyes traveled the gentle giant above her- His arms gripping and touching her softly- his legs lost from her sight. She surveyed the many touches upon her- more than she could count or differentiate. 

She tore at the sod in frustration, wanting to touch and coax him back.

He shivered at her body’s evident response- thrilling at the shaking tremor coursing through her. 

He gripped her tighter, squeezing back an urge to satisfy his hungry sensations, and drown out the nagging urge for more. 

Chise held her breath- feeling the pressure building around her, contemplating the light bruising that would paint her body for this satisfying demonstration of her intoxicating effect on him.

“Elias…” She gasped in a strained whisper

He shook himself and released the pressure.

“I apologize ”

“don’t apologize…” 

He gazed lovingly into her eyes.

“Chise…you do look recovered, shall I continue to… explore your recovery?”

“please”

He spread her wide, binding her wrists above her head.

The coil wound over her neck, tipping her vision back and away from her bound and naked body. Many limbs teasing her breasts.

He began lapping at her- tongue jutting shallowly into her before darting up and out to flick her clitoris. She struggled- moaning and longing for fulfillment at any cost.

“please!”

He growled- straining against her burgeoning lust- easing his great tongue into her as deeply as he could. She shook lighting- straining at his fierce grips.

He lapped within her- pressing up at the crux of her firmly- holding this reach as long as he could as she fought and shook. To his relief and satisfaction she seemed fully healed- still so supple and powerful. He dug his talons tighter into her- fighting an urge to give in to her plight.

She could take the physicality…but the frailty of her energy and the time they were spending away…

He withdrew mournfully- conflicted. 

He lowered her back to the earth and leaned in to hug her to him. 

She kissed his neck passionately- easily fighting back his coils in his startled apprehension.

She gripped her arms around his neck.

He gasped, as she surge forward, tipping him onto his back.

“Chise…Chise…” He rose to grip her away, as she threw her thighs wide about him.

He urgently tipped her back over the grassy clearing.

He gasped as this unbalanced motion drove his tip against and slightly within her.

She soothed her clasp behind his neck and drew him close, pressing his face to rest against hers.

He gasped and shook.

“Chise….last…chance…to….”

“take me”

“please…won’t be….gentle…..can’t…maintain.”

She clamped him to her, guiding his massive erection slowly and firmly inside. She cried out- his girth meeting almost no resistance stretching within the relaxed slick state of her sex but for the firm rhythmic clenching of her over desperate body.

He snarled a deep guttural growl “I am so very sorry” he rumbled catching his breath.

He gripped her buttocks, snarling as he pressed firmly into her- bottoming out and stretching against her uterine walls. He worked in slowed powerful thrusts, making her gasp and moan.

“… I am weak…”

His grip intensified as he began lunging into her firmly in utter abandon, picking up speed, and topping every stroke with a powerful thud that reverberated through both of them

She fought for breath as it was knocked out of her.

She writhed, back arching, twisting in his suspending grips- feeling him constrict about her waist and limbs in spasming caresses that echoed her own about him. 

He lathed her breasts as spreading her wide and tipping her back he drove hard and held tight, drinking in her shuddering orgasm. He purred at the rushing fluids about him as he fought to meet her needs whilst chasing his own. 

The world faded behind a fog of intoxication, delirious and transcendent, he felt his shadow spreading out into the night, brambles digging into the earth- grounded and dispersed, his existence only distinguishing itself from the world by it’s electric contact with the warm creature beneath him. 

 

She slumped back- passing out with the last of her energy utterly spent.

He took in her comatose form and hesitated- frustratingly close to ecstasy- unable to withdraw, but feeling shamed to complete fulfilling his needs within her oblivious if willing body.

He cradled her gently, striving to pleasure himself as carefully as possible without her cues and conscious consent. Her body clamped powerfully about him- he trembled, weak with his overwhelming climax. He bellowed up at the night sky, feeling his seed rush out and overflow around his deep thrust that pinned her to the earth. 

He fought for breath, shivering in apprehension at the extremes he had pushed himself to and their impact on his most precious companion. His eyes wavered in exhaustion and took in a faint smile on her swoon swept visage. 

She gave a shuddering sigh.

He lay panting, indifferent to the distant cheers and snide comments aloft on the breeze rushing between them.

He washed her in grooming kisses before cozying her to his warm pelt, hearts slowing, breath catching- sighing at his lack of control, but reveling in the reassuring contact of their bodies reunited once more.

 

Chise awoke at a slight movement.

She found herself swaddled in a warm terry cloth robe and the soft flickering light of a fire.

She leaned contentedly into Elias massive arm.

He shifted her lightly.

She blearily raised an arm to wipe at her eyes, and met resistance as she felt a familiar form.

There was a light cooing, and a soft weight on her breast.

She smiled, and kissed Jenny’s head.

The child was nursing contentedly.

She felt a cold breeze carrying the gentle rush of treetops.

Elias cupped Chise’s face in his massive talons to rest his brow gently against hers.

Her mind slowly began assembling all she’d just taken in.

“um….Elias…?”

“yes love”

“we’re… still outside?”

“yes”

“why are we still outside?”

“stuck”

She glanced around in confusion to the small fire, which was burning miraculously above the grass.

“but we…” She became aware gradually, that they were indeed still locked together.

She looked down at Jenny, and then up to Elias with a blush.

“She woke up hungry….you were….overburdened…I saw no need to disturb you.”

She clapped her free hand over her eyes.

“have I done wrong? it seemed such a waste”

“waste?” she muttered

“you were-” He indicated her breasts “-leaking everywhere.”

She nodded lightly.

“it’s all quite natural really, I did not foresee any issues. Have I done wrong?”

“no, not really…it’s….um…it’s just that…it’s fine Elias”

She settled back, bemused but comfortable for the time being.

“umm…Elias…how long have we been..”

“shouldn’t be long now”

He watched her blushing face.

The embarrassment she felt wasn’t any lessened by awareness of her own fault in stubbornly creating the situation. 

His body had settled into its main four monstrous limbs, and his hands traveled her tendril bruised flesh is quiet consternation.

“Chise….” He coughed “we are going to have to request an alternative form of payment.”

“oh…that was..plenty for me…”

“Chise……They are coming every evening for two weeks.”

“oh…uh oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to get this chapter adjusted and out. I have the next one written out, but I'm still messing with it. I think it's just looking to have a more severe tone than I had anticipated, we'll see where it ends up.


	27. In Bad Faith

Elias and Chise weaved through the undergrowth, foraging for the last of the ebbing season’s bounty. The spring was warming into summer- still mild so far in the British country side, but promising heat waves that would soon leave sensitive plants and flowers stricken dry.

Elias shouldered the light basket with ease, as he scanned the ground for the last growths of wild violets and tender mushrooms soon to be scorched brown and whither. Stooping to gather the purple blossoms, he paused only to peak in at Jenny curled within his sling. He hummed, and danced her gently, breathing in the fresh breeze. 

Chise stood, stretching in the dappling light, enjoying the softness of the baggy oversized sweater Silky had knit especially for her maternity days. 

She’d spied a cluster of sphagnum moss in the crook of a stricken tree, and shifted her satchel to reach up the knobby trunk.

A branch cracked under her boot and suddenly the couple became aware of a nagging stillness. 

 

The clearing rang with the conspicuous sucking silence of listening ears and spying eyes. 

Chise turned wordlessly back to meet her husband’s gaze.

They where some 5 meters away from each other in that instant- and both felt a great unease at the sudden knowledge of this significant distance. Rushing to each other now might draw attention to members previously unseen. Ruth, bounded playfully some distance away after a hare was now too suddenly frozen in sudden apprehension. He raised his head, hair standing on end. ‘Chise….I see them’

Her ears slowly scanned the air around her- not daring to turn and face the bushes his distant eyes were trained on…listening intently for the watchers lurking behind her left shoulder.

a whisper “‘She’s noticed something. We’ll have to act fast.”

Chise, turned her eyes wordlessly to Elias.

‘I don’t think they’ve spotted them Ruth.…just me’

She looked intently to his glowing eyes in their solemn bone sockets.

He could see the decision forming behind hers and they grew stolid with her intent of will.

Her look was sharp and clear enough to negate any need for telepathy. 

‘Stay. put.’

Elias curled his arm tighter around their daughter, limbs numb and heavy with self restraint. He swallowed painfully- bowing his head in the faintest of nods.

She drew a deep breath and turned to run.

She leapt and sprinted away from her family, moving as quickly and noisily as she could.

‘that’s right. Get after me- fast as you can. Every step farther from them.’

‘they’re on your heels Chise- Christians by the smell of it.’ Ruth communicated- skirting cautiously behind her pursuers like a sheep dog forming a rear guard. 

‘the Church.’ She thought bitterly ‘Simon couldn’t keep them away forever. I should have known. Now the only question is if they’re here for Cartiphilus or…’

She winced against the fear and anger rising in the pit of her stomach and reached desperately into her satchel for the were-pelt.

‘I can turn to face them- but first I’m drawing them far away from here!’

She shook it out and swung it by the dangling paws over her back.

An arm shot out from behind a rapidly nearing tree- splashing out the contents of a flask across her face in a shimmering cascade.

She yelped and collapsed.

 

She hissed as her left eye seared into her like a knife’s blade.

She heard a snarling Ruth silenced into a sudden whistling cry.

She pushed herself blindly and dizzily up- raising her arm in anger.

Hands seized her and a foul smelling rag was clamped over her nose and mouth. She fought for breath, cursed arm elbowing her attacker as fiercely as she could from her restricted hunching position. The attacker gave a breathless cough as the air was knocked out of him. He fell heavily onto her. She yelped and pushed him off, arm flexing with a vibrant energy as she pulled for strength. She wheezed at the stench in her nostrils, and the wringing of her ears, her vision still lost to the pain. A nearing figure blocked the light, sending the reddish crackling haze of her blinded vision into dark cool blues, She swung furiously towards the shadow. She heard a sickening crunch and felt a gust of warm damp blood spurt onto her in a patter. She kicked at the collapsed figure still curled up and groaning behind her and wiped at her stinging eyes, and reaching down pushed herself to her shaking feet.

A blow stung across her cheek, snapping her head back in a jolt that sent stars erupting through her minds eyes and floored her firmly to the leaves and earth, twitching as once again a chemical smell preceded the choking press of a damp cloth over her now throbbing face.

The world went dark.

 

Elias’ eyes burned with impotent furry as hot as the ring burned on his knuckles, clutching at his heart, his remaining hand weaving silence over his sobbing daughter and his own desperate gate as he fought his most basic instinct.He had made a promise. Chise had run like a doe from her faun. He had to honor her intentions now, even as his soul screamed.

 

Chise took in distant echoing voices.

“-hated to do it, but she was doing too much damage.”

“I should have thought the holy water and iron filings would have done the job. They certainly downed her familiar.” Choked a muffled nasal voice.

“yes, but she is mostly human after all.” 

“Tell that to my ribs. I swear one’s cracked. It’s not right getting into this manner of mess at my age. This is a young man’s job.”

“yes, well our young men tend to get some pretty modern ideas into their head. That idiot left us to piece it all together ourselves.”

“Here, you sure we’re safe?” murmured what was almost certainly a man with a broken nose.

“Yes, yes. We moved fast enough. They can’t pass the threshold.”

Chise shivered, chilled to the bone by the words passing above her and the cold flagstones beneath her. 

“They will be angry.”

“not as angry as our superiors if we failed to act.”

“it still doesn’t seem right….”

“you forget, this is for her good as much as anyone’s.”

“maybe we’ve already done enough damage, can’t be health-some all that panic in her condition.”

“They are a tough people. We aren’t to take any chances.”

“keep her under at least will you. I don’t want her awake for it. There might be an awful scene.”

Chise jerked up anticipating the return of ether to her airways.

She yelled as rope bit into her arms.

She blinked painfully up through her tear washed eyes into the shadowy vaults of a cathedral.

She was lying bound ankles and wrists and shoulders in the center of a wide traced circle of salt.

Sensors smoked around her, bathing the shadowy figures in eerie smoke.

“too late now Arch Deacon.”

She glanced between their dark legs and made out the prostrate form of Ruth tied firmly with cord, snout pulled painfully shut. He didn’t seem to stir or breath, and she couldn’t feel him beyond the cleansing delineation of the white grains arching at her feet.

Chise fought back the pain and fear, trying to forge her anger into a fine point.

She coughed, flinching as the bones of her right eye socket screamed, feeling the swell of a shiner forming. 

“what…” she choked on her tears and coughed, fighting to keep fear from her voice. “W-what on earth gives you the right to take my freedom!”

Silence pooled awkwardly, the rather drab figures despite their gothic setting and grandiose robes and collars shuffling as if handling a rather belligerent citizen at a PTA meeting.

“An authority rather higher than earth young lady. And we were rather under the impression your freedoms were already quite compromised.” The elderly voice quavered not unkindly, still massaging his ribs.

“I-I want father Simon summoned here before things go any further.” She pressed resolutely.

“this is not a trial. We don’t need to summon witnesses or defense” a mousy figure nursing a bloodied handkerchief muttered to the hearty third member.

“I demand to have someone I know alerted to my situation!” She barked “if you’re not doing anything wrong this shouldn’t be an issue!”

“it might keep her calm?” Ribs suggested.

“you don’t get much calmer than asleep” exclaimed Nose.

“oh I say, that’s a bit harsh!” 

The so far silent third member eyed her wearily.

“We can wait at least until the doctor arrives. I don’t want to complicate matters. Let’s not be accused of excessive force.”

“*cough*-think we’re a bit past that really. Maybe we can talk some sense into her while we wait.” The elderly man winced, rubbing his side as he settled onto a nearby pew facing Chise.

“I know you must be thinking quite badly of us. I’m sure things have been most unpleasant for you.”

She let the silence sit- wanting to keep a level poker face until she knew just what it was they were after. ‘The longer I stay calm- the longer I keep them talking and stay awake. Elias can summon help…..if he knows where I’ve gone…’

“what doctor?” She countered. Whether it was Cartiphilus or Jenny they were after, she wasn’t admitting anything.

The third man coughed- leaning to whisper to his colleague.

It was inaudible, but she sensed it all the same.

‘don’t upset her.’

Chise sank back to the floor with a groan, reaching out with her will to see if her mind could connect back to Ruth, Elias…anyone.

“It’ll all be just fine. You’ll understand when it’s all over.”

The man with a bloody nose coughed in warning.

“Either father Simon or Angelica Burley are to be summoned here immediately. Anyone gets near me before then and I’ll scream bloody murder.”

The men shuffled awkwardly again.

“no one…will hear you.”

Again the chill threatened her composure.

‘they know enough to subdue me and Ruth. They know enough to keep me on hallowed ground away from fae intervention….but so far they seem focussed on keeping an eye just on me here and now. Anything if it keeps them from going out after the others.’

She slumped back in defeat, fear subsiding to be replaced by numbing dread.

All parties jumped as the great door at the end of the hall jutted open.

A squat nervous little man with a medical bag paced in. 

“for goodness sakes man, shut that door!”

He turned to swing the door closed rapidly. 

The third man tutted.

The doctor scurried forward on unsteady little legs, wiping at his brow.

“Not a moment too soon.” Ribs breathed.

Chise’s reassurance at an outside chaperone vanished as she saw the fear and…guilt in the man’s eyes. Something was very wrong if his sole duty was to see no harm was done to her.

She made a desperate stab at this one flash of vulnerability- even as her gut alerted her to the palpable futility in the air. ‘Keep playing the part at least while your mind keeps working for time’.

 

“Please sir, these men are crazy! I don’t want to be here! They’ve hurt me, get me out!”

The man cringed and dug into his inner coat pocket to retrieve a flask.

“This’ll be costing you extra. I thought she was s’posed to be out cold for it!”

“Thanks for that Sidney, that’ll _really_ calm her down.” Nose chided.

“Come now, we’ve scared her too much already as it is- let’s just get this over with fast.”

Chise screamed as two priests fought to pin her down, the sweating doctor and elderly wincing Deacon paced forward. 

The doctor knelt, crossing himself and digging into his bag.

Holy water pattered icily across her as the pacing man blessed and prayed in an incoherent stream. 

The two men fought her down, pinning her elbows back, gripping her ankles to her hips, painfully wrenching back her fights to kick out.

The Priest’s hand reaching to press firmly down on her, as he raised his voice in aggressive latin prayer. Her stomach flipped under his painful touch as the doctor began prepping a large hypodermic needle.

She bit a hand as it rose with the foul-smelling rag once more. The man hissed, shaking her off and clamped it forcefully over her mouth. 

Choking and weeping she just made out from her limited vantage blue rubber gloves and a faint glint of a large metal tool.

She squeezed her eyes shut ‘are they taking my eye?!’

There was a slam and a pounding of feet.

“What in the name of god!”

She shrieked out through the muffling gag to her last desperate hope for aid.

“Oh come Simon, you knew it could only end like this. We’ve done our own footwork, and come to the obvious conclusions. It’s your negligence that got us this far along into this scenario.”

“And this was your plan of action! I wouldn’t wish this on a dog- how much more could you bungle this operation!”

The doctor threw down his tool and paced away with raised his hands in resigned indignation. 

“-never would have got involved if I knew there’d be this much fuss”

“release her this instant!”

Chise coughed and gasped, rolling curled to her side as the men withdrew.

“Shame! Shame on you!” Simon screamed. 

“look my son-” 

He shrugged off the conciliatory touch of the Arch Deacon and knelt over Chise.

He gathered her up to a sitting position as she leaned weeping into his chest.

He glowered up at his superiors.

“She isn’t even Pregnant!”

 

This echoed, fading into the coughing and whimpering of Chise. 

“did none of you even think to check?!”

Chise peered through her tear stung eyes, taking in a hypodermic needle, and shiny metal set of strange tongs. 

Chise screamed in furious comprehension. 

“Kill! I’ll kill! I’ll kill!-”

Simon hushed her, squeezing and rocking her in consultatory urgency.

“keep it together Chise, calm down.”

She screamed into his chest, voice raised ragged in unsurmountable rage, muffled and breaking with the nagging sting of her bloodied cheek, and breathless horror.

Simon sighed.

“regardless of whatever it was you were thinking… hiding out on these grounds…did none of you consider what would happen when you…left?”

The men glanced warily back at the open door.

“I am deeply shamed to have anything to do with you imbeciles. You should thank god that I got here before things went any further. You should thank god you were wrong.”

“We-we are protected by our faith.”

Simon glared. 

“any self respecting god would wash their hands of this nasty intervention. Whatever you’d assured yourself about the justifications- if some wheedling guilt and doubt didn’t haunt your steps you could scarcely be deemed human…And don’t you tell me you don’t believe in the power of those lurking out there. You wouldn’t have carried through on any of this dirty little errand if you didn’t harbor fear.”

He tucked his remaining arm under her knees, as he strained and lifted Chise up in his arms, pacing resolutely out of the scuffed and scattered salt.

Ruth flickered and dissolved into shadow flowing to rejoin her.

“And I would stay put in your cowardly sanctuary gentlemen…until all out there have been fully assured that she’s come to no harm. And frankly, I’m not so convinced of that myself…”

 

Simon didn’t start shaking until they had marched far beyond the Lychgate and down the winding path.

“Chise…are…are you ok?”

“do… I look ok?” she rasped, exasperation painting every pained syllable.

Simon sniffed back tears.

“Simon…thank you.”

“D-don’t Chise….”

“brave of you.”

He shook his head “you…are… fearless.”

She shook her head meekly “…scared…” She hissed through tears.

“Chise…Elias says you ran right into their trap….drew them away without a moments hesitation.”

“it’s…what you do.” She slumped limply into his shoulder “Elias stayed put?”

“Chise, he-he knew his place was with the baby…”

“g-good.” She hummed “very proud. Can’t have been easy for him”

“I’ve never seen him so distraught.”

“loud?”

“worse…so…q-quiet”

They walked in the ringing silence of the peaceful country side.

“better untie me” she coughed- fighting to get back her composure- put on a brave face. It might be all she could do to keep him from going on a rampage. “neighbors might be hostile…”

“I- I’m not good with knots ok. And I don’t carry a knife as a rule.” He chuckled on the verge of hysteria.

“fair enough.”

“got a spell up your sleeve?”

She shook her head. “Tired…covered in iron an” she shrugged “holy stuff”

They walked on quietly.

“give him a heads up not to touch me if I pass out again.” she hiccuped “need a bath.”

She coughed again giggling with nerves “all covered in …holy-shit.” 

“don’t go all slap happy on me Chise. Stay focussed.”

She breathed deep, clearing her head “Simon…”

“yes?”

“they were gonna….weren’t they…”

“there’s no excuse..…They thought they were acting in good faith- but they… summoned some drunken butcher! I can’t even bear to think-”

“they were gonna…”

“They aren’t going to try anything now. They’re scared stiff.”

she stared dimly into the middle distance “we….we can’t tell him.”

“Chise?”

“we can’t let him know…”

“Chise, he’s not going to rest until he know’s what’s happened”

“He can’t know…mustn’t ever…” 

 

They walked on in shock and dread, dreaming that Harshness of recent events would soften with every numb step away from the chapel, that around the curves and hedging memory would bend itself like the road, and leave it all far away, obscured and as insubstantial as a thought. Yet with every leaden step and hollow jolt reality seemed to rise like a tide to meet them, pulling away only to swell like an impending wave that broke over them once more.

A cloud of aerials swarmed them as they approached the path that wound along the meadows.

The world was a blur of sound and chaos as touches faltered and exclamations flooded over her. Simon winced as pinches and prods slowed his progress, but he strode steady under the weight of questioning voices. Darting in to touch and console her, they yelped recoiling in pain as their hands were stung. They quieted as they took in her shock and detachment, as if wary of her in this hitherto unwitnessed affect. Begging for explanation, and hovering in a vigil of confused outrage.

Simon nudged Chise gently as panting with the unaccustomed exercise he hefted her up the garden path. 

“Here he comes.”

Chise drew a deep breath and lifted her stinging head.

Elias was striding forward, all shadow and bramble, still clutching the now sleeping Jenny to his massive chest.

He took in her bruises with flaring eyes, breath catching, looking her over in terrified anger.

“I’m safe.” She smiled.

He extended a shaking arm reaching out and embrace her.

“wait!”

He froze, hand trembling.

“mustn’t touch me just yet- I need a bath. Iron…holy water.”

He slumped limply before them, hanging his head glancing down at his daughter.

“you stayed put…I’m so proud of you.” She sighed.

“cried herself to sleep” he mumbled

 

They all walked quietly down the path to the pond.

Simon eased her to the ground, steadying her wobbly restrained posture.

Elias passed a hand just above the ropes, watching them disintegrate as Chise smiled faintly up at him from her slumped vantage.

Neighbors watched in a cautious procession.

Simon reached out to her-

“I’ll help you get cleaned up-“

She shook her head, shrugging him off “might…might not undo the issue- practically a baptism”

Chise rose carefully, rubbing at her wrists, and shrugging out of her grubby clothing, waded out into the pool.

She knelt- scrubbing at her face and hissing at the sting of cold water on her bruises.

She drew a deep breath, submerging herself, and reemerging for breath, shuddering at the cold.

She sat hugging herself, hunched and weary in the wet, feeling the water lap at her chin.

“Ruth?” He emerged to form beside her, tired and strained, hair lank and eyes downcast.

She reached out to scrub him, cupping her hands and pouring water over him, petting at his head as she washed away the burning kiss of iron.

“better?”

He nodded faintly.

“am I clean?”

He sniffed at her, nodding once more.

Ruth sighed, withdrawing into her shadow once more.

She sighed, lurching with fatigue, dizziness returning as adrenaline faded, and her vision swam. Body surrendering with the last task in her mind overcome.

The water sloshed as Elias’ mass waded out and scooped her up.

She buried her face into him, stifling back a sob.

They sat healing in the shallows, clinging tight.

 

Silky had laid out towels and bandages on the couch, placing a warm basin of water on the nearby table, head hung in worry and impotence. She straightened as they entered- rushing to look over to Chise.

She recoiled at the bruising, shock and the faint scent of….

She strutted up vindictively to Simon, fury burning at the scent of hostile Christendom on her wounded human.

She shook, looking ready to strike him but for the child in his arms. He wordlessly passed her the baby. She cradled her newest member of the household warmly, gazing up at him through angry tears.

Chise sat numbly- accepting Elias’ careful check up and soft ministrations.

He hesitantly touched the swelling of her eye. Hissing, as he gently lanced her cheek and relieved the pressure. He held a cotton pad, staunching the bleeding, and bandaged her bruised 

and swollen right eye. Silky danced Wren lightly and simmering with hurt rage at her Mistress’ pain and the reddening rags and tinting hue of the warm water.

Chise glanced up at Elias with her left- as he tilted his head to gaze concernedly into it, 

it tracked him feebly, blinking and flinching in disoriented agony, still reddened, and angry- veins livid and tracing fingers of pain beneath her delicate skin. Guiding her head back as he washed it with a soothing solution, cleansing away any stray iron filings and holy water. 

He finished bandaging her wrists and ankles, and covered her over once more with a blanket.

“Chise?” He wiped at the tears flowing freely from her 

She lay numbly gazing into the middle distance.

“Chise…what …what happened, what was done?”

She hugged her arms over stomach reflexively. 

He glanced down at her, reaching once more to guide her face back to his.

She moved to speak and choked on her tears.

“you’re safe now…we are all safe.” He assured.

She shook her head, clamping her good eye shut.

Silky paced forward, touching him tenderly and offering their daughter.

He passed Jenny into Chise’s arms, watching her curl quietly over her, tears flowing silently.

She leaned into Silky’s motherly support, who stroked her mistress’ hair taking her weight as she slumped with fatigue and shock.

Elias turned to Simon- moving with pained control. 

Simon met his gaze with reddened eyes, resigning himself to the mage’s impending anger.

“what. was. done.” He demanded- the quiet emotionless timber only lending greater weight to his words.

“it’s not what what was done, it’s what was attempted…”

“you stopped them?”

Simon gripped a hand over his face 

“yes but…I-I could have been too late…”

Elias tilted his head in confusion.

“It might have been too late if they’d come when…”

Simon choked up, eyes brimming as he glanced to mother and child.

Elias felt the bottom drop out from his stomach, clutching at his insides, stumbling with a sudden named dread.

He turned his immobile face to the man, eyes scorching into him, searching his affect for clarification of the chilling implication. 

Simon averted his gaze, tears falling “they thought Chise… was still pregnant…”

Elias seized him tightly, Simon flinched, dangling from his the shuddering shoulders.

He hiccuped “Elias…I swear I didn’t tell a soul!”

Simon took a deep breath, waiting for the shock to where off, and the anger to emerge.

“Simon….Simon….they would …forcibly rip a fetus from a struggling mother?” He tilted his head, emotion still hauntingly absent from his words.

Simon grimaced.

“….they would kill my child… our baby…. ”

“I…I can’t defend or explain it. Or expect you to forgive…in their eyes it wasn’t even…”

Elias eyes were burning embers, shadows spreading outward.

Simon gripped him back.

Elias released him- backing away tripping and stumbling.

He gripped his chest, looking back to Chise, and then turning to run.

“Elias! Vengeance is not an option!”

Simon tore after the faltering panting magus.

Elias burst into his study, searching through bottles and herbs- working furiously.

“Elias!, calm down! you-“

Pestle in hand he shoved past the priest.

“Elias!” The man gripped his shoulder as he caught him up in the hall. “Elias, promise me!”

He turned away from the priest striding over to lift Chise, still numb and distant into his arms.

Elias supported her head, guiding the rim to her lips.

“drink this love.”

Priest and Fae watched her drink the last of the potion.

Elias dropped the vessel, nuzzling her head, cupping his wife and daughter to him in desperate protective touches.

“…I am not so strong as you think…I might be ruthless enough to go out and slaughter my enemies…but I am… not brave enough to let my family out of my sight… pondering whether my next sight of them would be….”

He ran his gaze back to the man.

“I do not need to see this harm done by my hand…”

He cradled Chise close, still curled around their baby.

Simon caught his breath, lowering himself to an armchair, heart easing from its pounding.

“…there are many other’s that will soon be raised against them…” rumbled, slow and steady as a tectonic shift, from Elias Shadowy aspect.

Simon’s neck prickled with standing hair.

“The Chari Vari is over….now comes…rougher music.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work! This is my first stab at fanfic and I've been ruminating about posting it for sometime. But I'm always happy to see any new works for these two and I imagine others feel much the same.


End file.
